Growing Pains: Season 1
by Heroeschamp
Summary: Not all demigods want to save the world. Some just want to survive the day, deal with crushes and their godly parents. Growing up sucks, growing up sucks even more when you're not even human.
1. Forms

**Like the summary says this story won't be like PJO or HoO, it will follow the everyday lives of a group of campers. I will be accepting five characters to be the main, however there is an unlimited amount of recurring and minor roles. You can submit up to two characters.**

 **Cabins:**

1\. Zeus

2\. Hera

3\. Poseidon

4\. Demeter

5\. Ares

6\. Athena

7\. Apollo

8\. Artemis

9\. Hepaestus

10\. Aphrodite

11\. Hermes

12\. Dionysus

13\. Hades

14\. Iris

15\. Hypnos

16\. Nemsis

17\. Nike

18\. Hebe

19\. Tyche

20\. Hecate

 **Here's the form.**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Parents names both godly and human:

Looks:

Sexuality:

Do They Use Weapons? If yes than what:

Do they have powers? If so what?:

What was their life like before they were at camp half-blood:

Likes/Dislikes/Hobbies:

How do they feel about Camp?:

How do they feel about their parents and being a demigod?:


	2. Welcome to Camp

"I can't believe you got blood on my floor." Mare snapped at Donnie Feng.

Donnie frowned. "I just slayed a monster that was trying to kill us and your mad about your floor?"

Mare raised an eyebrow. "So you couldn't find a towel to wipe off with?"

Mare hated being in Hermes cabin. It was overcrowded and messy, and everytime Mare cleaned a mess up someone made a bigger one. Many people considered Mare pretty, she was Italian-American young woman with thick, wavy auburn hair that fell to her shoulder blades, braid. She has a mole on her left cheek and calloused hands. Many of the boys considered her nagging unattractive however for some reason Cory found it extremely hot.

Cory raised an eyebrow. "Careful there Donnie, you're raising Mare's blood pressure."

Mare turned to see Cory standing in the the doorway of the Hermes cabin. Cory wore his signature leather black jacket over his dark orange Camp Half Blood shirt. Cory was Latino, with dark brown eyes, and had a mop of curly brown hair. Over the couple weeks he had been at camp he had gotten a nice tan. Many girls thought he was hot, with his six pack and muscles. Mare found him extremely frustrating.

"Cory what do you want?" She asked.

Cory pretended to be hurt. "Do I have to want something to see my favorite daughter of Hermes."

"Yes, you crafty ass." Mare said.

Mare was constantly surprised to learn Cory was the son of Demeter. She expected children of Demeter to be peaceful hippies, basically no one like the mischievous Cory.

"I was just seeing if you guys would be ready for Capture the Flag tomorrow. Wouldn't want something to happen to you guys." He smirked.

Mare growled. She took Capture the Flag very seriously and Cory knew that. He was planning something.

"We're going to beat you tomorrow Cory." She said.

Cory smiled. "That's the spirit Mare, I hope you put your super speed to good use."

"I will, and I hope your flower powers can actually stop me tomorrow." She challenged.

Cory stepped forward and smirked. Mare was determined to stand her ground, and stopped herself from stepping back. Or blushing by how nice he smelled. Donnie looked at them awkwardly.

"So should I leave or something?" He said.

Cory licked his lips and grinned before turning away and walking out of the Cabin.

"Bring your A-game tomorrow." He called back.

Mare sighed before sitting on her bed. Donnie raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You totally like him."

"I do not!" She shouted.

* * *

"Oh my god, Jacey they're bringing in two new demigods!" Evenly cheered.

Evenly looked at the girl standing besides her. Jacey rolled her eyes. "Yay, I'm so excited." She said sarcastically.

Jacey didn't hate Evelyn, but she certainly didn't like her either. The girl was always happy and smiling. Life sucked too much for Evenlyn to be that happy. Maybe because she was the daughter of Apollo made her so bubbly. Or maybe she was just a moron. Jacey brushed a lock of dirty blond hair behind her ears and sighed.

"What are the odds that these new kids are being chased by a monster? I'm not in the mood to start killing things. I haven't even had lunch." She sighed.

Evelyn smiled. She pushed up her thick glasses that matched her wavy brown hair nicely. "Come on it can't be that bad."

Soon three figures emerged from the force field. One of them was a satyr who was screaming.

"It's amazing that satyrs are the ones supposed to protect us." Jacey sighed.

The other two were kids. One was a teenage girl around her age, that was half black and half white. She had caramel colored skin, curly light brown hair that dangled loseley, and wore expensive clothing.

The other was a boy with blond hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. He was pretty scrawny, it was miracle he survive in the real world.

The three stopped when they were safely at camp. The mixed girl was huffing and frowned.

"That was one of the worst experiences of my life! You tell me I'm a daughter of a god and they can't teleport me to this place without a one eyed freak trying to kill me?" She snapped to the satyr.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Drama queen."

The satry sighed. "Well um… the barrier will protect us now."

The blond boy frowned. "So that monster will just stay there running rampid?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." A voice said.

A beautiful African American girl stepped forward. She had dark brown skin, light brown eyes, and dark black haired tied in large braids. She was dressed in golden armor and had a spear in her hands.

"Yeah Sara shows up to save the day." Jacey said sarcastically. "Fucking showoff." She muttered.

Sara one of the newerer campers and already made a name for herself. She was the daughter of Ares and a great fighter. Despite being the daughter of a war god, the girl was suprinsly kind. Well at least to the campers, so was ruthless when it came to battle.

The girl charged and ran through the barrier. Minutes later she emerged with a smile on her face and cyclop blood on the tip of her spear.

"Goody, she killed the beast." Jacey sighed.

Evelyn stepped towards the newcomers. "What's you're guys names?"

The mixed girl stepped forward. "I'm Sonya."

She looked at everyone's orange shirt. "Please tell me I don't have to wear those goodwill looking shirts?"

"Don't worry we'll bedazzle yours." Jacey smirked.

The blond boy chuckled. Sonya shot him a glare before, he stopped. "Um...I'm Evan." He blushed.

"Well you two, I would say it was nice to meet you but I can already tell I won't like you." Jacey said.

She started to walk off. "Come on follow me." She sighed.

Evelyn turned to Sonya and Evan. "I promise she isn't as mean as she seems."

"Yes I am!" Jacey shouted.

Sonya rolled her eyes. "I ate losers like her for breakfast at my old school."

Evan nodded to confirm this. Evelyn shrugged. "If you think you can handle her."

The trio struggled to keep up with Jacey as she marched in long strides

"Grayson, um I guess the satry said that everyone at this camp is a demigod. Who is she the daughter of?" Evan asked.

Evelyn smiled. "She's the daughter of Athena, one of our best and brightest."

"Evelyn start flirting with the newbies and hurry up!" She shouted.

* * *

"More campers! This cabin is crowded enough as it is." Mare said.

Jacey shrugged. "Look I don't really care just find room for them."

Mare looked to the two campers. "I guess just find a sleeping bag."

Sonya raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping bag? Do you know who my father is? I will take your finest bed."

"This is a summer camp not the Four Seasons." Jacey said.

Mare bit the inside of her cheek to keep her from yelling at the girl. "I'm sorry you're upset." She said through grit teeth.

Evan decided to clear the ice and stepped forward. "I'm perfectly happy with a sleeping bag."

"Stop kissing her ass Bony." She snapped.

Evan froze up at the mention of his nickname. He looked down at the floor and frowned.

"I'm sensing there's a story behind this nickname?" Jacey said.

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Loser got a boner in front of the entire school."

Evan frowned. "That's not what happened." He said.

"Listen I don't care, my job was to bring you two here and I did." She said.

Jacey turned before walking out of the room. Mare sighed and looked at the two newcomers.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." She said unenthusiastically.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Quests? F that I'm Out.**

 **For everyone else who submitted characters they will either appear next chapter or in chapter three. How do you feel about the new campers. If you have a problem with how your character is portrayed please message me so I can fix it. The campers that appeared in this chapter and the people who created them:**

 **Cory son of Demeter- ToxicDiamond**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes- PixelFun20**

 **Sonya daughter of TBA-**

 **Evan son of TBA-**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena- TFM101**

 **Evelyn daughter of Apollo- Corn Snow and White Flakes**

 **Donnie and Sara are my OCs, but I promise they won't have a big role in this story. You'll see what I mean later. Also who do you think are Evan and Sonya's parents?**

 **I got a lot of characters, and I liked them all and I had a lot of time on my hands so I started writing. You can still sumbit an OC, I can't promise they'll have some major role but the way the story is structured you can submit anytime and they'll still show up.**


	3. Quests? F That I'm Out

"So, Sonya...um since we went to the same school and we sort of know each other do you maybe want to sit together?" Evan said quietly.

Sonya raised an eyebrow. "Sit with you? We may be at this camp together but please don't ever forgot that I'm popular and you're...you. I'm going to find the hottest guy at this camp and have the night of my life. I've never sampled demigod before." She said with a smile.

Evan sighed. "Okay, see you later."

He frowned as he watched Sonya walk away.

"Wow that was an awful friend zone." Jacey said.

Evan turned to her and forced a smile. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal? You obviously like her. It's almost sad." Jacey said.

"Thank you for that." Evan frowned.

Jacey sighed. "Fine, you can sit with me."

Evan smiled. "Thank you, so -"

Jacey cut him off. "Please don't make this a thing."

She led him to her table were a lots of kids were sitting. She introduced him to everyone. Majority of them were Children of Athena, however Mare, and Evelyn also sat with them.

"Hey it's you." Evelyn smiled.

Evan waved sighly. "Hey guys."

A tall boy with shaggy brown hair stood up and shook Evan's hand.

"I'm Nicholas Wondershine, son of Ares." He said.

Evan nodded. "Evan Morgan, undetermined."

"Don't worry about, with the new policy you'll be claimed soon."

Evan nodded. Mare turned towards him. "So which one of your parents do you not know?"

Evan frowned. "My mom...she left right after she had me."

"I can relate. Athena gave birth to me and just dropped me off on my dad's doorstep." Jacey said.

"The Olympians aren't exactly parents of the year." Evelyn sighed.

"My dad is fine." Nicholas said.

"Nicholas your dad is the god of war." Jacey smirked.

"What are you freakshows talking about?" Sonya said as she took a seat right next to Evan.

Evan couldn't help but smile at her presence. "I thought you were going to hook up with a guy?"

"I haven't found a boy worth my time." She sighed.

"Boo hoo." Jacey said.

Sonya ignored her and turned to Evan. "I suppose you all aren't that bad to hang out with for now."

"Thanks." Evelyn smiled.

"Evelyn I think that was more a insult than a compliment." Mare said.

"Good evening children." Chiron said as he entered the Dining Area.

Sonya and Evan gasped when they saw the Centaur. Mare noticed this and chuckled.

"I'm guessing no one told you about Chiron?" She said.

"Relax you guys act like you've never seen a centaur before." Jacey said.

"Is he a furry or something?" Sonya asked.

"Wow, there is a lot that you need to learn." Mare sighed.

"First let me say welcome to our new campers Sonya and Evan." He said.

Sonya ignored him while Evan looked at him and smiled.

"However I have some unfortunate news." He sighed.

"Of course he does, let me guess something magical was stolen and three people need to go on a quest to retrieve it." Jacey said.

"A quest?" Evan asked curiously.

Mare smiled. "Quests are missions demigods go on to do thing like stop monsters, save the world, find magical objects, etc. It's a high honor, and if you succeed you'll be a legend like the Great Seven or-"

"Cut the shit Mare. Quests are awful. There's a chance you may die, everyone is trying to kill you, plus no showering for weeks. You're constantly on the run with limited sources of food and water." Jacey snapped.

Sonya raised an eyebrow. "Quests? That sounds awful. Fuck that."

"Now watch everyone jump on each other trying to be the one that goes on the quest." Jacey smirked.

Donnie stood up. "I volunteer."

Another demigod stood up. "You're just a child of Hermes, what could you possibly do?"

Mare frowned. "Hey." She said.

Sara stood up. "Donnie has more than proven himself and he is potentially one of the strongest children of Hermes."

Sonya smirked and turned to Mare. "You take any offense to that?"

Mare bit the inside of her lip and shook her head. "None at all."

A son of Ares stood up. "As a child of Ares I should go."

"Of course Ares Cabin thinks they have the right to go." Jacey sighed.

"The prophecy stated a daughter of war, it must be a female child of Ares." Chiron said.

"That's not strangely specific at all." Jacey said.

Donnie turned to Sara. "Sara there is no one I rather have at my side than you." He smiled.

"How romantic. I feel like side characters in their story." Sonya sighed.

"Let's see so we have the tough girl, and the protagonist, and all we need is the comedic relief to make this trio complete." Jacey said.

A blond haired boy stood up. "I can't let my buddy go off on a quest alone. I Dustin, son of Apollo will go."

"Now cue warning of death, now cue clapping, now cue emotional words." Jacey yawned. "This camp is so predictable."

"You are so pessimistic." Mare sighed.

A loud chuckle came from the table next to them. It was a group of boys, one of them being Cory. He turned to Mare and winked. Mare rolled her eyes. Sonya noticed this and smirked.

"Who is he? He is hot with a capital HOT." She smiled.

"Cory son of Demeter, a boy who uses his flower powers to grow weed." Jacey said.

Sonya smiled. "I think I just found a new cuddle buddy."

Evan looked hurt. "Are you sure, he doesn't seem like your type."

Sonya seemed ignorant of his feelings for her. "Please hot is everybody's type."

Sonya got up and walked over to Cory. Cory sighed. "Well this is just great."

"Dude you can do better than Miss Stuck Up." Jacey said.

Cory shook his head. "You guys just don't really know her, she was so sweet and funny when we were kids."

"And then she grew up into a bitch." Jacey said.

* * *

Sonya made her way to Cory. Cory looked up and smiled.

"Hello there gorgeous." He smiled.

Sonya sat down and smiled. "Sonya Lavender, pleasure to meet you."

Cory looked her up and down and smiled. "Believe me the pleasure is all mine."

"So who's your parent?" Sonya asked.

Cory sighed. "Demeter, incredibly boring if you ask me. Plus I get a lot of jokes about the Mexican kid being the son of a goddess of agriculture."

"At least you were claimed, my mom, whoever she is hasn't done anything for me." Sonya sighed.

"Well a pretty girl like you must be the daughter of Aphrodite." Cory flirted.

"You're such a charmer." Sonya chuckled.

Mare watched their exchange and rolled her eyes. "He is such a fuckboi."

"Aw, are you jealous that he is showing other girls attention? Upset that you're not Flower Boy's favorite anymore?" Jacey smirked.

Mare shook her head. "Please, like I could ever have a crush on Cory."

"He is dreamy." Evelyn smiled.

Evan sighed. He hoped that camp would be different, but he could tell he would just be another wallflower watching the cool guys get all the girls. Just as this thought went through his mind everyone turned towards him. They all gasped and stared intently at him.

"What is there something on my face?" He asked.

Sonya noticed everyone turning towards Evan and followed their vision. However what she saw made her almost fall out her chair. No more was the nerdy, pale, pimply kid she used to make fun of. He had more muscles, his hair darker, his skin clear, and his eyes glowing with a beautiful light. He wore a fancy white suit that glowed with a heavenly pink light.

"Evan's hot." Sonya said.

Cory turned towards her. She quickly blushed and shook her head. "I mean hot-ish. He's still a loser."

Evan looked down at himself. "What the hell? Why am dressed like I'm going to a wedding?"

"You've just been claimed." Mare said shocked.

Evan frowned. What god would dress him up in a suit.

Cory turned to Sonya and smirked. "Your friend is definitely the son of Aphrodite."

Sonya burst into laughter. "There is no way, Evan is the son of a goddess of love." She snorted.

Chiron stood before the campers and chuckled. "Everyone greet Evan son of Aphrodite, goddess of Love!" He said.

Sonya's jaw dropped. "You have to be kidding me."

She was shocked how Evan looked like a model now, or how he got claimed before she did. She also was surprised to notice all the girls now turning their attention towards Evan. She frowned.

"Why is everyone looking at him?" She said.

One of Cory's sisters spoke up. "I mean your friend was always cute, but now he's just so...sexy." She smirked.

Sonya frowned. "Evan is not cute, and he most definitely isn't sexy." She snapped.

"Little defensive there Sonya, maybe you're jealous that other girls are showing him some love." She smirked.

Cory burst into laughter while Sonya growled. "Don't you ever make an accusation like that ever again."

Sonya turned towards Cory and winked. "I hope we can have this conversation again in a more...private setting." She said with emphasis on private.

She marched off leaving his table. She saw a large crowd of people surrounding Evan and rolled her eyes. No one knew his name before he was claimed, and now everyone loved him. Evan caught her staring and smiled at her. Sonya tried to stop herself from smiling back but her body failed her.

"I can't believe I'm falling for bullshit magical charm, he's still Bony." She said to herself.

* * *

Mare smiled. "Thank god you got claimed, we don't have any more room in the cabin."

Evan nodded. "I feel so awkward. Whatever my mom...I mean Aphrodite did she practically changed my body. I most definitely did not have a six pack before this."

"Congratulations you're attractive now, do you want a medal?" Jacey smirked.

Evan ignored her comment and turned towards Sonya who was walking away. He smiled.

"Maybe now I have a little love magic on my side, Sonya would want to hang out more." Evan smiled.

"You're still on that topic? Dude move on." Jacey said.

"Ignore her Evan, I say follow your heart." Nicholas said.

"Obviously you haven't had a one on one conversation with Sonya, she's a bitch." Jacey said.

"She's just misunderstood." Evan frowned.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Sure kiddo."

Cory walked over to them. "So Evan, how does it feel to be claimed? Better than losing your V-card?"

Evan blushed while Mare glared at Cory. "Cory don't be inappropriate, this is probably a big moment for Evan."

Cory smiled. "Take a chill pill, Marelina I'm just joking with the new kid."

Cory turned and pointed to a crowd of kids watching them. "Want me to introduce you to your siblings? I hear the other children of Aphrodite are excited to meet you."

Evan frowned. "I actually was talking to my friends."

"We're not friends." Jacey said.

"Go on Evan, have fun." Evelyn said.

Evan nodded before following Cory. Cory stopped and turned towards Mare. "Get well rested for tomorrow Hermosa." He grinned.

Mare rolled her eyes. "I can't wait to beat you tomorrow."

"Don't count on it Marelina." He chuckled.

"That bastard is planning something." She said.

"You mean other than how to get into your pants?" Jacey said.

Mare glared. "There is nothing going on between me and Cory."

Nicholas chuckled. "Do you notice how often she has to say that?"

"I hate you guys." She sighed

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Eat My Flowers Part 1**

 **The next chapter the kids will finally play a game of Capture the Flag, and trust me with this bunch the game will be totally uneventful (wink wink). I keep getting questions about this so if you're reading this and haven't submit a character yet, yes you can still submit I'm sorry if me uploading a chapter so early sent a different message. As for the demigod introduced this chapter:**

 **Nicholas son of Ares- Kurt50Alien**


	4. Eat My Flowers

"Okay team Blue we've been training for this, we've all worked our asses off now it's time to make Team Red suffer!" Mare screamed.

Sonya yawned. It was incredibly early in the morning and Mare had insisted on waking everyone up to do training.

"This is ridiculous, I can do magic why the hell am I up this early?" A girl barked.

She was tall, and had full lips as well as dark black hair with red fiery tips. She wore a beautiful orange crop top that Sonya desperately wanted to borrow.

"Because Sabrina, you can never be to prepared. Even children of Hecate need training." Mare said.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"Sabrina and Nikolai, you two are our strongest spell casters so I need you guys to be on the defense, don't let them near our flag." Mare said.

Sonya looked at the 7'1 boy, he had pale skin, long brown hair that was tied into a bun, and a small stubble.

"And who made you leader?" He asked.

"I played games like this at the base all the time." Mare said.

"Oh right, I forgot you were an army brat." Nikolai sighed.

Sonya sighed. "I hope I get claimed by a god on Team Red, because I am so done with you people."

Jacey sighed. "This is all because she has the hots for Cory."

Mare glared at Jacey. "I do not have the 'hots' for that boy!"

Sonya grinned. "Good, because I want to make him my new plaything. Lord, if you guys knew some of the things I wanted to do to him."

Jacey cut her off. "There are children present."

Nikolai grinned. "Well I'm sure some of us wouldn't be opposed of hearing these things, or if you wanted to show them to us-"

"Can it you perv." Jacey snapped.

Mare sighed. "I wonder if Team Red has to deal with this kind of nonsense."

* * *

Evan gulped. He hated sports. Learning he was the son of the goddess of Love only made him more nervous. Girls started paying attention to him now, and they would notice if he did something wrong. Girls at his old school either ignored him or picked on him, he wasn't used to this new stardom.

"Okay guys let's work on our battle strategy." Nicholas said to the team.

Cory stepped forward. "Pardon my French, but fuck strategy, I have a plan to trick the other team."

Nicholas frowned. "One the Ares cabin is in charge of strategy, and two I don't want you cheating or hurting anyone."

Cory chuckled. "Don't be such a buzzkill boy scout."

Evan stepped forward. "Maybe you two can combine your strategies?" He suggested.

Cory and Nicholas looked at each other and shook their heads. Cory mumbled a curse in Spanish.

"Fine Nicholas, we'll do it your way." Cory sighed.

Nicholas smiled and nodded. "Okay, Team 1 you're going to be on the offense. Cabins 4 and 17 you're on defense."

Everyone nodded. Evan was about to follow everyone else when Cory stopped him.

"You're apart of my plan." Cory whispered.

Evan raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were promising to go along with Nicholas strategy."

Cory smirked. "I never said I was honest."

Evan frowned. "But what can I do? I can't fight."

Cory smirked. "You don't even realize what power you have do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Evan asked.

A loud horn went off causing Cory to grin and clap his hands.

"The games have begun."

* * *

Sonya sighed as she stood in front of her flag. "This is so boring."

Sabrina sighed and took a seat. The game had been going on for twenty minutes and no one had come near her flag.

"Maybe my Mist magic is working to good." Sabrina said.

Sonya raised an eyebrow. "What's Mist Magic?"

"In incredibly simple terms I can cast illusions." Sabrina said.

Nikolai smirked. "Some of us can do more."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "And some of us think they can actually best their sister in a fight."

"And some of us know they can beat said sister in a fight." Nikolai said.

"And one of us, is very tired with this conversation." Sonya sighed.

The girl turned and frowned when she saw a mechanical object crawling towards her. It was shaped like a spider and seemed to possess similar skills to it. It slowly made it's way towards Nikolai and Sabrina. Before Sonya could call out, a blast of energy hit the pair throwing them backwards.

Sonya gasped as the illusion disappeared revealing dozens of campers surrounding them.

"Oh shit." Sonya said.

A copper skinned girl with choppy black hair led the group.

"We found the flag!" Nicholas cheered. He turned towards the girl.

"Thanks. Dare." He smiled.

Sonya pulled out the bronze sword Mare had given her.

"Stay back." Sonya warned.

Nicholas sighed. "Please just give me the flag Sonya, I don't want to hurt you."

"Eat shit!" Sonya snapped.

Nicholas growled. He pulled out two bronze katanas. With amazing speed he charged at Sonya. From Sonya's perspective time slowed down. She gulped before putting her hands up in defense.

"I SAID STAY BACK!" Sonya yelled.

A blast of rainbow colored energy shot out of her palms and hit Nicholas right in the chest, sending several yard backwards. Everyone on his team looked on in shock.

Sonya gasped. "What in the world?" She said to herself.

Everyone took a step back from Sonya as she looked at her hands. Slowly her skin lit up with rainbow colored lights. Soon even her hair was just a blaze of rainbow colored energy.

"What are you?" Someone asked.

Sonya looked up at the other campers. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

Another blast of rainbow colored energy left her body and slammed into the campers throwing them backwards.

* * *

Mare grinned as she raced towards the red flag. Her gift of super speed was amazing, and made her grateful she was a daughter of Hermes. Time slowed down as she made her way towards the flag. However as soon as she got close, Evan stepped in front of her.

Evan smiled nervously at her, that's when everything went haywire. Mare was amazed by his smile, his beautiful eyes, those dimples. Had he always looked this cute? Her senses were overwhelmed by his presence. She didn't even realize she stopped running until vines and tree branches wrapped around her.

When the job was done Cory pushed Evan out of the way. Mare gasped as time returned back to normal and she gained control of her senses. Mare struggled against her bonds.

"What the hell?" She snapped.

She desperately tried to fight her bonds causing Cory to chuckle.

Cory smirked and made his way over to Mare. "You know normally I would love to see you tied up and begging, but this is just sad."

Mare growled. "How did you do that? You managed to pull me out of my super speed."

Cory chuckled. "I didn't do anything."

Cory pointed to Evan. "My new friend seems to have the power to distract people, I realized this when he grabbed everyone's attention last night."

Evan blushed, he still wasn't used to all this attention. "I'm sorry about that by the way."

Mare growled. "I won't let you win!" She snapped.

Cory grinned. "Let me? Any minute now my team will have your flag. There's no way you can win."

"Hey Cory." A voice called out.

Cory turned and was met with a blast of glowing rainbow energy. He groaned and looked up to see a glowing Sonya.

"Ouch, baby." He sighed.

Sonya smirked. "You're cute and all, but I love winning way more."

Sonya turned and snatched the flag. "I win bitches!"

A loud horn blared causing everyone on the blue team to cheer. Sonya sighed in relief and looked down on herself.

"Now can someone help me, I think I might have been infected by whatever magical bullshit you guys have at this camp." Sonya shouted.

Evan looked at her and gasped. He was amazed at that beautiful glowing lights that her skin emitted.

"Sonya you're beautiful." He said in shock.

Sonya blushed before rolling her eyes. "Thanks Captain Obvious."

Cory stood up and waved his hands allowing Mare to be free. Mare grinned.

"Looks like my team won, and you lost." She smiled.

Cory shrugged. "We'll get you next time."

"Sure you will." Mare smirked.

Chiron made his way towards the four and raised an eyebrow at Sonya.

"Oh my." He said.

He circled around the girl. "Never in my life have I seen something so extraordinary."

Sonya raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what's wrong with me?"

Chiron looked at her intently. "Sonya tell me about your parents."

Sonya sighed. "My dad owns several companies, my mom...she left when I was baby."

Chiron nodded. "Just as I suspected, Sonya I believe you're the daughter of Iris."

Sonya raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Who the hell is Iris?"

Evan stepped forward. "She's the goddess of rainbows."

Sonya paused, there was no way she was the daughter of a rainbow goddess. And there was certainly no way that she wasn't a child of one of the more important gods. Her father was too rich to just fall for some random goddess form off the street.

As Sonya thought about this she realized she stopped glowing. Sonya sighed. "I was hoping I was a child of the Big Three."

Mare chuckled. "We can't all be the children of the important ones."

Cory smiled. "At least you aren't my sister."

Sonya smiled. "I suppose that is a good thing."

Evan and Mare frowned. They both were obviously not happy with the later's new connection. Evan sighed.

"We should probably go." He said to the others.

* * *

"Well today has been something. Sonya got semi claimed by a rainbow goddess, Cory used his bondage fetish again Mare, and turns out Evan is a chick magnet. So in other words today been very uneventful." Jacey sighed.

Jacey, Sonya, Evan, Cory, Mare, Evelyn, Nikolai, and Sabrina all sat around the campfire. Dinner had been hours ago and everyone had been too hyped up to go to bed.

"The moral of the story is I kicked Cory's ass." Mare smirked.

"Excuse me, I did all the work." Sonya said.

Evan turned to Sonya. "You know if you ever have trouble with your new...gift, I wouldn't mind helping you."

Sonya was about to say something mean before pausing. She smiled and looked at Evan.

"You know what that might not actually be that bad of an idea." She smiled.

Evan's face lit up. "Really? I've been studying how light works and the concept of rainbows and I think I can really help you and-"

"Down boy, don't have a nerdgasm on me." Sonya chuckled.

Evelyn sighed. "At least no other strange thing can happen."

Just as she said this someone crashed through the barrier. Everyone turned to see a handsome black boy with milk chocolate colored skin and curly black hair. His shirt was covered in blood and he seemed out of breath.

"Please, someone help someone is trying to kill me." He panted.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Of fucking course they are, who's turn is it to kill the monster!" She called out.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: All My Relatives**

 **So who do you think this new mystery boy is that's come crashing through the barrier? Also some Godly Parents may be showing up next chapter :)**

 **Demigods of this Chapter:**

 **Mystery Boy son of TBA- HardDiamond**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate- Supreme Kai of Booty**

 **Sabrina Daughter of Hecate- DDaughterofAthena**

 **Dare daughter of Hephaestus- Vidari**


	5. All My Relatives

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of Aphordite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evenlyn daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina dauhgter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

* * *

 **Outside of Camp**

"Damn you look hot with a gun in your hands." Cory smirked.

The boy watched as Mare pulled out her M16 Rifle, the gun fired bronze bullets, and Mare used it with amazing accuracy. She pointed it the manticore in front of her.

"Die!" She yelled.

She unleashed a wave of bronze bullets at the monster. It hissed as it tried to dodge the bullets, however one managed to sink into it's leg. The beast howled in pain as the bullet tore through it's flesh.

Nikolai stepped forward. "Mare let me handle this beast."

He held up his hand and the beast levitated off the ground. He started to chant a Greek song. Mare looked on in shock as the beast began to thrash. Cory looked surprised as well.

"What the hell?" He said.

When Nikolai released his fist the beast turned into dust. Nikolai sighed and sat down.

"That was a lot of work." He said.

Mare looked at him. "What the hell was that? I've never seen a child of Hecate do that."

He smiled weakly. "Don't expect to see it a lot, it drains a lot out of me and it doesn't always work."

"Well at least we killed it." Cory smirked.

"We? Cory what did you do?" Mare asked.

* * *

 **The Big House**

Jacey and Evelyn currently stood in the Big House they eyed the boy sitting before the,.

"Okay what's your name?" Jacey sighed.

"Duncan." He said.

Evelyn smiled. "So what's your story? Did a satyr bring you here?"

Duncan raised his eyebrow. "A what?"

"Did a boy with goat legs bring you here." Evelyn said.

She remembered how hard it was for her to adjust to all these new species and whatnot, so she tried to be considerate.

Duncan shook his head. "Definitely didn't see that. The last thing I remember is walking home from school, then I wake up in the forest and this lion monster trying to kill me."

"That would be a manticore." Jacey sighed.

"A manti what?" Duncan asked.

Jacey sighed. "God I hate newbies."

"What is this place? And who are you people? Better yet, what are you people? I saw a girl that glowed, and another that could run like the Flash." He said.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Long story short one of your parents had sex with a god, blah blah, thus creating you. A demigod, half human and half god."

"I'm a demigod?" Duncan frowned. "So what do I descend from some African god?"

Jacey shook her head. "We only have Greeks here, I don't think there are African demigods, although there are some have some Egyptian Magicians in Brooklyn apparently."

Duncan raised an eyebrow and burst into laughter. "I'm from Baldwin Hills, I most definitely do not have any Greek blood in me."

"Well your mom or dad must have really fancied Greek." Jacey smirked.

Duncan's face fell. "I wouldn't know. Both my parents died when I was one, I've been in the foster system ever since."

Evelyn gasped. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Duncan shook his head. "It's fine, it's just I don't anything about my parents. Well I now know that my birth mom cheated on my birth dad."

Jacey shrugged. "Or maybe they adopted you, your biological mother could be a goddess."

"Are there any black Greek Gods?" He asked.

Jacey raised an eyebrow. "Again, their Greek so…."

Evelyn chuckled. "Let's get you to the Hermes Cabin, that's where you'll be staying until you're godly parent claims you."

* * *

 **Cabin 4 (Demeter)**

Cory gasped in shock when he walked over to his small garden by his bed. The small plants he had been growing looked sick and were on the verge of dying.

"My weed!" He yelled.

He looked over at his siblings and growled. "One of you did this didn't you."

Cory turned to meet one of his little brothers, Mikey. He was a nine year old Korean boy who had only been with them for a couple months. Cory loved the kid, he was by far his favorite sibling and potentially his favorite camper. Although they were only half siblings he felt a strong bond with the boy.

One pro of having Mikey as a friend was that everyone loved him, they all thought he was the cutest thing, so more often than not they would let a secret slip to him. And since Cory and Mikey were so close he usually spilled those secrets to Cory. Mikey could be everywhere without being seen as a threat, that meant Cory could be to.

"Mikey did you see how killed my special plants?" He asked.

Mikey had no idea Cory was using his powers to grow marijuana, he just knew that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone or touch the plants. Mikey shook his head.

"No Cory." He said.

Cory frowned. "I'm going to make whoever did this suffer."

"It was me Cory." A voice said.

Cory turned to see a skinny girl with jet black hair streaked with green. Tekat Cathwo, one of his least favorite siblings. They often clashed heads on how best to run the cabin.

Cory growled. He snapped his fingers and several vines shot up from the earth and slithered on the ground like snakes.

"You did what?" He snapped.

Tekat rolled her eyes. "One of the younger kids found your stash, and really Cory using the powers Mom gave us to grow drugs?"

"You had no right! I needed those to make money." Cory snapped.

Tekat shook her head. "I'm not letting you get us all in trouble all because you want to make some cash."

Cory frowned. "You had no idea how much I needed that money!" He yelled.

Cory grabbed his jacket and prepared to storm out before Tekat stopped him. "I don't want to find anything like that in this cabin again Cory."

Cory turned to her. "You may look like mom, you may worship her, and sure because you garden you probably feel like you feel some connection to the Earth. But you are not Mom and you are in no way stronger than me. Don't threaten me Tekat, or I'll show you the powers of a true child of Demeter."

He turned to Mikey and smiled weakly. "See you later little buddy."

* * *

 **Cabin 14 (Iris)**

Sonya looked at the kids standing before her awkwardly. These kids were now her siblings. All children of Iris, who apparently was her mother. A tan girl with pink hair stepped forward.

"Hi I'm Rosa, temporary Head Counselor while Butch is home, nice to meet you." Sonya awakardly took her hand.

"Sonya, your sister I guess." She said.

A Latina little girl stepped forward. "Do you really glow like a rainbow?"

Sonya shrugged. "Apparently. Whenever I get angry I light up like a glow stick."

One of her brothers smirked. "You must get angry a lot."

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Shut up loser, before I blind your ass."

She looked at the others in Cabin 14. "So are you guys like me?"

Rosa shook her head. "Most of us can just change an object's color, project Iris Messages, maybe summon a small flashlight. But you….you're extraordinary."

Sonya smirked. "I didn't need to glow to tell you that."

Rosa chuckled. She turned and pointed to a bed with pink sheets. "That's your bed over there."

Sonya smiled. "My own bed? You guys have it way better than Cabin 11."

Rosa pointed to the wall were a calendar hung. "That's our Cabin Calendar, it has important dates, chore information, etc."

Rosa pointed to the fountain at the end of the cabin. "That is our way to communicate with Iris or with anyone else. Most of us can do it without the fountain, but it still helps."

Sonya's face fell at the mention of their mother. Sonya must definitely didn't want to talk to her. Sonya forced a smile.

"Well thanks to showing me around." Sonya said. "I actually have to be somewhere right now."

Sonya had promised Evan that he could help her control her powers. Sonya had no idea why she agreed, the thought of being around Evan alone made her furious. She hated him, how could he smile so happily like he didn't betray her all those years ago?

Rosa smiled. "Well I'll see you around." She smiled.

* * *

 **Cabin 10 (Aphrodite)**

Drew raised an eyebrow as she watched Evan comb his hair. "You are honestly pathetic."

Evan turned to face Drew. Apparently the girl was his sister, which definitely was strange to him. He used to be an only child, now he had dozens of siblings that he shared a cabin with. Evan frowned.

"What's the matter this time?" Evan asked.

"You're trying to get all fancy for this thing with Sonya even though she's made it more than obvious she doesn't like you." She said.

Evan frowned. "I'm playing the long game Drew."

One of his younger sister, Lacey stepped forward. "Don't listen to Drew, Evan. I think you should follow your heart and go after who you love. That's what being a child of Aphrodite is all about."

Evan smiled. "Thank you Lacey, I will."

"Remember we can only do so much, you can't force someone to love you." Drew said.

"Says the girl with charmspeak." Someone shouted.

* * *

 **Cabin 7 (Apollo)**

"The boys are at basketball, and the girls are at archery, meaning I'm all by myself." Evelyn sighed.

The girl sat on her bed and sighed. Evelyn wasn't used to being alone. She had two younger brothers and present parents and even now her cabin was full of bubbly siblings. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"I'll find a way to entertain myself." She said.

"Like maybe talking to your dear o' dad?" A voice asked.

Evelyn gasped and sat up. Her eyes dropped at what she saw. It was Apollo, her biological father. Evelyn was always surprised to see Apollo, unlike most Olympians his human form was of someone in their late teens or early twenties at best. He looked only a couple years older than her.

"Apollo." She said awkwardly.

She never felt comfortable calling him dad. She didn't even know he existed until a couple years ago.

Apollo must have sensed her unfocromtablness and sighed. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine." She said awkwardly. "I'm guessing you want something?"

Apollo never appeared just because. Usually he came to talk to his kids about music, his greatness, etc. Apollo sighed.

"I spoke with your Oracle-"

"You mean Rachel?" Evelyn asked.

He nodded and sighed. "We saw something Evelyn. Something dark is coming and I need my children to be prepared. Evelyn I need you to lead them if...I mean when this darkness comes."

Evelyn jumped up. "Hold up what the hell are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you everything, just be careful, I need you to look after your siblings. Protect this cabin. And you can't trust anyone. Not your friends, not Chiron, this stays between us." He said.

"Apollo you're scaring me." She admitted.

He smiled. "You're a daughter of Apollo, you got this."

With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a ball of light.

* * *

 **Demigods:**

 **Tekat daughter of Demeter- Kurt50Alien**

 **Mikey daughter of Demeter- my oc**

 **Next: Demigod Diaries: TBA**

 **This chapter I wanted to show different sibling dynamics in each cabin, I always thought it must be weird to find out you have all these new siblings and be forced to share a space with them. The next chapter will be a flashback to one of the campers lives before they came to camp, who do you think it will be?**


	6. Demigod Diaries: Cory Santos

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

* * *

"You're quiet, that's strange." Mare observed.

The two sat by the river, Cory assumed she was here for the same reasons he was. Cory needed to clear his head after his fight with Tekat.

"Just thinking." He sighed.

Mare chuckled. "Let me guess, you're thinking about naked girls and vaping."

Cory frowned. "I know I may come off as this silly, flirty bad boy I do care about other stuff."

Mare smiled and nodded. "I was just joking Cory, if you tell anyone this I'll deny it, but I don't think you're as bad as you come off to be."

"Aw shucks, you really know how to butter a guy up." He chuckled.

"So what's bothering you?" She asked.

Cory frowned. "Tekat killed my 'special plants'."

Mare's face dropped and she punched him in the shoulder. "You're still selling weed? One it's illegal, two Chiron would kill you."

He sighed. "You don't understand."

Mare turned to him and frowned. "Then make me understand."

Cory sighed. "Fine I'll tell you everything."

* * *

An eight year Cory snuggled under his bed sheets with a big grin on his face. He looked up at his aunt Theresa, a beautiful Hispanic woman with mocha colored skin and curly brown hair.

"What story do you want to here tonight?" She smiled.

Cory paused thinking about this. "Can you tell me the story of how my parents met."

She chuckled. "You always did love that story. Okay nine years ago, me and your papa decided to leave Mexico and come to America."

She sighed. "It was hard at first. We didn't have any jobs, and only you're father spoke English. Just when I thought we should give up and go to America your father met a beautiful woman with hair the color of gold. She was a force of a nature. She took us to this beautiful farm with thousands of acres. She said we could work off the land or even sell it to make money. I always wondered why she so generous."

"What was her name?" Cory asked.

Theresa chuckled. "To be honest I don't know her true name, only your father did he always whispered it in her ears. For a couple of months life was good, however one day the woman told us she would have to leave us, and that she was pregnant. That's when I learned that my brother and the woman have been meeting up in secret. I dunno how but only a week later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy."

"That's me!" Cory smirked.

She smiled. "Yes it was."

"Aunt Theresa." Cory frowned.

She turned. "What's wrong?"

"I miss my dad." He frowned.

She gave him a weak smile. "I do too."

When Cory was six his father died of lung cancer, thus making his aunt his legal guardian. Not a day went by that he didn't miss him.

* * *

When Cory was thirteen he started to realize something was wrong with him. And not the normal puberty problems. He remembered one day his Aunt's plant died, Cory rubbed the flower petals a little bit and right before his very eyes the flower grew to be healthy and beautiful.

Cory lied and told his aunt that he just bought her a new one.

It was the seventh grade field trip, and his school decided to go it to this old Farm. Cory loved it here, it reminded him of his old farm. The tour guide lead the kids into a Greenhouse that had beautiful and exotic looking flowers. Jermey, a cocky redhead boy was being extremely loud today.

"This whole trip is bullshit!" He shouted.

Cory rolled his eyes. "Wow look at you using big boy words."

The boy turned and growled. "Shut up spick!"

Cory turned and growled. "What the hell did you just call me."

Jeremy moved closer to the boy. "I called you a spick, what the hell are you going to do about it?"

Cory growled. He felt something inside rushing up but he didn't know how to explain it. Reacting on instinct he let out a loud scream and held out his hand, as he did this dozens of thorns that were once in roses shot off and launched themselves at Jeremy. The boy screamed in pain as each thorn landed in his arm. Cory jumped back in shock.

Cory looked at the boy's arm that was now covered in blood. Cory felt scared and apologetic but he hid it. He wouldn't let this boy see him weak. Raymond had taught him not to feel weakness.

* * *

Raymond was his aunt's new boyfriend. They had been dating for several months, and Cory hated it. Raymond was an awful human being. When Cory got home he couldn't help but grit his teeth.

"Sup Cory." He said.

Cory forced a smile. "Hey Raymond."

Raymond turned the channel on the TV and shouted. "Theresa hurry up with my chicken!"

Theresa entered the living room with a smile. "Here baby, I cooked it just how you like it."

"It's about time you did something around here. Your lazy ass just sits home all day." He said.

Cory growled. "She's pregnant asshat."

Raymond frowned. He stood up and made his way over to Cory. With one quick motion he punched the boy in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. His head spun and his vision blurred. He heard his aunt cry out. She wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"Please Raymond, he's just joking he doesn't mean it." She sobbed.

Raymond smirked before pulling his fist back. "Get your nephew under control Theresa or I'll throw you both out on the street."

He grabbed his plate and walked out of the room. Cory turned to Theresa.

"Why are you with him? You can do so much better." Cory frowned.

Theresa sighed. "He makes good money and he's the father of my baby."

"And he uses us as human punching bags! I can find a way to make money." He begged.

Theresa kissed his forehead. "You don't have to worry about it Cory, I can handle this."

* * *

Cory remembered the day his life changed forever. He and Theresa were washing dishes when she looked out the window and sighed.

"Can you believe those kids are fighting?" Theresa said.

She pointed to a group of teens outside. Cory looked out the window and gasped. He saw one Indian girl with dark black hair tied in large braids punching some kind of demented looking toddler. The beast was chubby, had green skin, sharp fangs, and wings made out of leaves. It seemed to be an army of them.

Cory turned to see another boy swinging a baseball bat trying to ward them off. Behind him was a curly haired blond hair. However Cory's jaw dropped when he looked at his legs. They were furry goat legs.

"What the hell!" Cory screamed.

Theresa frowned. "What's wrong Cory?"

Cory shook his head. "I need to lay down."

He must have been going insane, Theresa didn't seem to be able to see what he saw. Cory sat on his bed and sighed.

"Calm down Cory." He said to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing sound. Cory stormed out of his room and saw the same winged monsters flying into the apartment.

"What the hell!" Theresa screamed.

Cory stepped in front of her defensively. "Leave her alone." He screamed.

"Cory get back he has a gun!" She screamed.

Cory frowned. The monster didn't have a gun. Perhaps he wasn't insane, maybe they were seeing two different things.

Use your gift Cory. A female voice said.

Cory felt the same feeling he felt when he was facing against Jeremy.

"Be no More!" He said.

The monster yelped before it disintegrated into a pile of grain. Cory sighed in relief and turned to his aunt.

"Are you okay?" Cory asked.

"Don't worry the Mist will make sure she doesn't remember any of this." A voice said.

He turned to see the three kids staring at him. He frowned. "Who the hell are you people, and why are you in my apartment?"

"I'm Nina." The girl said.

The other boy held out his hand. He seemed a year or two younger than Cory. "I'm Nicholas Wondershine."

The boy with goat legs stepped forward. "Call me Markie."

"I don't care who you are, just get out!" Cory yelled.

Nina raised an eyebrow. "How did you do that? The thing you did with the Karpoi?" She asked.

"What the hell is a karpoi?" He asked.

Nicholas frowned. "Do you not know?"

"I know that you need to get the hell out of my apartment." Cory snapped.

Markei stepped forward. "Okay, I was trained for this." He took a deep breath and sighed.

"So um, I….well you're…." He was cut off by Nina.

"For Christ sake you're a demigod." Nina snapped.

Cory raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is a demigod?"

"We'll explain on the ride to Camp." She said.

Cory shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere with you, I don't even know you." He snapped.

"Look dude it's your choice, but those Karpoi monsters were after you too, you must have a very strong demigod scent." She said.

Nicholas sighed. "If you stay here you'll be a danger to your family, it's only a matter of time before the monsters come back and who knows if you can protect them."

Cory frowned. "I can protect this family."

However even he had to admit that maybe he wasn't suit for this. All he could do was talk to flowers, what if next time he was against a monster that was stronger than some flowers.

"Fine, I'll go." He sighed.

"But I want a full explanation in the car about demigods, monsters, and whatever the hell the mist is." He snapped.

He turned to his aunt. "What should I tell her?"

"The mist will take care of that also, I dunno what she's seeing right now. Maybe she thinks we're recruiting you to go to a fancy boarding school." Nina said.

"And where exactly are we going?" He asked.

Nicholas smirked. "A camp."

* * *

"Run!" Cory yelled.

The boy had been traveling with the trio for a couple weeks now, and every day was worse than the last. Monsters were constantly after them trying to kill them.

In one hand Cory held a baseball bat, with the other he carried the wounded Markie. A couple days ago some demon dog took a giant chunk out of his leg.

"If we just make it to the barrier we'll be fine." He said.

Nina shook her head. "It's too far away, the Chimera will get us by then."

She sighed and looked to the three. "Go without me, I'll handle this."

Nicholas frowned. "What? There's no way we're leaving without you."

Nina sighed. "I thought you might say that. Ύπνος!" She screamed.

With that single word Nicholas collapsed on the ground. Cory gasped.

"What did you do to him?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Just a small sleep spell. Cory you have to get there, I'll handle this."

Cory wanted to protest, but he could tell there was no changing her mind."

He grabbed Nicholas and put him on his shoulder. Cory was surprised he managed to carry Nicholas and drag Markie at the same time. He turned back every so often to see how Nina was but he was surprised to see that she was gone. The monster was also nowhere in sight.

"What the hell." He said.

"Almost there." Markie wheezed.

With one more step the three boys phased through the barrier and landed on the ground. All the campers gasped and looked at them. Cory looked up at them and gasped.

"Help us." After that he passed out.

* * *

When he woke up he saw an olive skinned boy with golden hair watching him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Cory groaned. "Like a truck made me it's bitch."

The boy chuckled. "You'll feel better, you and your friends were exhausted when you came in."

Cory sighed. "By any chance was a girl with us?"

He shook his head. "No, just you three."

Cory looked at Nicholas, who was currently sleeping and sighed. He knew the boy would hate him for leaving Nina. When he woke up he would be devastated.

"What is this place?" Cory asked.

"Well specifically this is the medical area." He said.

Cory sighed. "Will be safe at this camp?"

"Of course, we have a barrier that makes sure no monsters can get through." He said.

Cory nodded. That was good, it had been a while since he felt safe.

* * *

Three months into camp everything was pretty fine. He had been claimed by Demeter his second night. Cory wasn't surprised to learn that she was his mother, after all what other goddess could it be with his powers.

The Demeter kids were all he had to talk to and they were nice but also very...boring. Nicholas made it clear he didn't want to talk to Cory. The boy was devastated when he found out that Cory had left Nina. One night he was walking through the woods and he saw some of the older kids sitting around the bonfire.

He was surprised when he realized that they were smoking.

"Damn Uris this some good weed." A girl chuckled.

"It better be, I had to pay a lot of money for this." Uris chuckled.

One boy nodded. "Drug dealers must make a shit ton of money, I envy them."

That night Cory had an amazing idea.

* * *

"Oh my god that was… a lot. I'm sorry, I had no idea about your aunt or that you and Nicholas lost a friend." She said.

Cory sighed. "Well I didn't want anyone to know, you don't get hurt if you bottle everything up. The past is in the past."

"That doesn't sound like a nice way to live." She said.

Cory sighed. "I guess not, but I need to find a way to get money. My aunt is stuck with that guy. If she has a enough money she and my cousin can go start their own life without him."

"We'll figure something out." Mare said.

Cory raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Do you really think after hearing all of this I'll let you go through this alone?" Mare asked.

Cory smirked. It was nice to know he had someone like Mare in his life.

"But just to clarify I'm NOT selling drugs." Mare hissed.

* * *

Next: Hate Someone Like You Part 1

I hope you guys liked the first demigod diaries, which character do you want to see next?


	7. Hate Someone Like You Part 1

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

* * *

 **The Woods**

"Okay Sonya, now practice everything I taught you." Evan said.

Sonya held up her hand and focused all of her energy into her palm. Slowly her light began to fade and transferred to her hand. She waved her hand a blast of rainbow colored energy hit the practice dummy. She grinned. She and Evan had been practicing how to control her powers for about a week and she was getting better and better. She could now glow on command and drain the energy and refocus it into her hands to create perfect blasts.

Sonya smiled. "Thanks Evan."

Evan smiled. He was surprised and thankful for the compliment. "It's my pleasure to help you really."

Sonya sat down and grabbed her water bottle. She took a swig and looked up at Evan.

"So how's life been at Camp Halfblood for you?" Evan asked.

He and Sonya had been talking more since they got at camp, it was probably because there was no else but Evan was grateful nonetheless.

"Well I learned my deadbeat mom is a deadbeat goddess, my siblings are cool I guess, on the bright side I'm sure Cory is picking up on my vibes." She smiled.

Evan frowned. "What vibes?"

She smirked. "That I'm DTF."

"What's DTF?" He asked.

"Down to fuck." She smiled.

Evan's face dropped. His heart sank even lower. "Oh, so you like him?"

"I mean he's hot. As a child of Aphrodite you should understand the body wants what the body wants." She said.

"Well I always believed in the traditional kind of love, you know having sex with someone you love." Evan said.

"I mean I guess that's cool. I'm still surprised that you're the son of Aphrodite." Sonya said.

Even though his new makeover made him more attractive, Sonya would always see that nerdy boy that would read comic books in her basement. That would talk about manga for hours. That always complimented her. The same boy that betrayed her.

Sonya shook the thoughts out of her head and looked up at Evan.

"So it turns out Dylan Hodges party is this weekend." She smirked.

Evan shrugged. "I try not to think about our old school, or the kids in it. You may have been popular but I was Bony, the human punching bag."

Sonya sighed, she had always known school life had been hard for Evan, but she never realized the extent.

"Well you're definitely hotter now than all the guys out our school, and plus you have abs now. I bet they would see it differently." She said.

Evan blushed. "You think I'm hot?"

Sonya blushed. "Of course I do I have eyes, not hot enough for me of course, but for those losers you're gold."

A voice spoke from behind them. "I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear, did you say party?"

They turned to see Cory smirking. Sonya shrugged.

"It's not like we can go." Sonya said.

"Says who?" He smirked.

* * *

 **Cabin 6 (Athena)**

"This is bad." Evan said as he paced around the room.

Jacey looked up at Evan. "You're upset that you're going to a party? Call me when you get periods then you can complain about your life."

Evan sighed. "Sonya wants me to go to this party, but I'm going to see all the kids that made highschool hell for me."

"Then don't go." Jacey said.

"I can' just not go, I can't let Cory and Sonya be alone." He sighed.

Jacey raised an eyebrow. "You still like her? She constantly insults you."

"Today she called me hot." Evan smiled.

"Of course your hot now, you're a child of Aphrodite." She said.

Evan smiled. "You think I'm hot?"

"Easy there tiger, I'm asexual." She said.

Evan shrugged. "I might feel better if I had a friend to go with me."

Jacey sensed what he was trying to inusatie but ignored him. "Well I guess you better find a friend."

"Maybe a nice daughter of Athena?" He said.

"My sister Annabeth might be available." She said.

"One whose name starts with a J." He continued.

"Well I also have a sister named Justina." She said.

"One who've I've been hanging out with a lot recently." He said.

"Look dude I can do this all day, I don't want to go to your stupid party." She said.

Evan sighed. And got on his knees.

"Please Jacey, I'm begging you." He said.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Get off your knees Evan you look pathetic. Fine I will go to your party, but you have to clean my cabin for three weeks."

"Deal." He smiled.

"Did you say party." Evelyn said from the doorway.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Yes we did."

Evelyn did a dramatic sigh. "Well I guess it's cool that you guys are going to a party, I'll just be here alone at camp. All by myself."

"You have over twenty siblings." Jacey said.

"All by MYSELF." Evelyn repeated.

Jacey sighed. "Evelyn do you want to come?"

"Well if you really want me to." She said.

Evan chuckled. "You guys are ridiculous."

* * *

 **Cabin 11 (Hermes)**

"Taylor I need you to watch the kids." Mare said.

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a babysitter."

Taylor was one of the older girls in Hermes cabin, however she hadn't been claimed yet. She was 5'11 and olive skin. She has well-defined abdominal muscles, biceps, and triceps, all of which have been honed through her lifestyle. Taylor's fiery copper hair is kept in a short pixie cut with short bangs and cheek-level side locks that frame her heart-shaped face. Her almond-shaped eyes were an electric blue in hue, but their vibrancy is dulled by a cold stare rarely masked by a gentle warmth.

"I'm going somewhere tonight, and the younger ones can't be in the cabin by themselves." She said.

Taylor sighed. "I suppose since you're Ms. Mom 24/7, I can do you this one small favour."

Taylor appreciated Mare, she had always been supportive of Taylor despite the fact she hadn't been claimed yet. Many kids pitied kids like her, however Mare treated her like she was like everyone else.

Mare smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Woods**

"So is everyone here?" Evan asked.

Sonya looked at Evelyn, Jacey, and Mare and frowned. "I never said you guys could come."

"Cry me a river Prom Queen." Jacey said.

Mare shrugged. "Cory invited me."

Evan cheered mentally. Sonya sighed. "Fine let's get this show on the road."

"This is such a bad idea, Chiron is going to be so pissed." Mare sighed.

"Live a little Marelina." Cory smirked.

With that he jumped through the barrier.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Sabrina knew what she was doing was stupid. Going out in the woods alone was a bad idea. She pushed the fear down in her stomach and continued walking. Nikolai had been sneaking out for months and she was determined to figure out why.

Sabrina made her way through the woods and gasped at what she saw. Nikolai stood in a clearing in front of a dead deer. She frowned and moved closer. Nikolai bent down and placed his hands on the deer.

"εσύ που πέθανε επανέρχεται στη ζωή σου έρχεται πίσω. Ο Άδης δεν σε κρατάει πια!" He chanted.

Sabrina gasped at the next part. The deer's wounds began to heal and the deer slowly stood up. Did he just resurrect it?

She took a step back however she stepped up on a tree branch. Nikolai turned to see Sabrina his eyes widened.

"You weren't supposed to see that."

* * *

 **Next: Hate Someone Like You Part 2**

 **Demigod of this chapter:**

 **Taylor daughter of TBA- SnowBrawen**


	8. Hate Someone Like You Part 2

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Taylor**

* * *

 **Mall**

"Why do I need a whole new wardrobe?" Jacey asked.

The six were currently in the mall shopping for new clothes, on Sonya's insistence.

"I can't show you guys to my friends with those ratty old jeans and orange shirts." Sonya said.

Mare sighed. "I feel very uncomfortable in this dress."

"It shows off your hips." Sonya said.

Cory smirked at this, which Sonya noticed. "On second thought you can change into something else." She said.

"Who's paying for this?" Evelyn asked.

"My dad, I already texted him and he said we can buy whatever as long as we don't go over the three thousand limit." Sonya said nonchalantly.

Everyone's but Evan's jaw dropped. Sonya looked at them confused. "What?"

"I'm sorry did you say three thousand?" Cory said.

Sonya shrugged. "Yeah, that's how much my allowance is."

"You get a 3000 allowance?" Mare said in disbelief.

"Well no, I get 250 dollars a month but I've been saving it up." Sonya said.

Evan nodded. "Sonya's dad is crazy rich. Everyone at our school was."

"Trust fund babies." Jacey smirked.

* * *

 **Outside The Party**

The six gulped as they stood in front of the door. "I feel nervous." Mare said.

"Relax gang, we got this." Sonya said.

She delicately knocked on the door. A pretty girl with red hair opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw Sonya.

"Oh my god bitch get in here." She pulled Sonya in a big hug.

Sonya eagerly hugged the girl. "Oh my god Gigi, it's been so long since I last saw you."

Gigi's eyes went to Evan. "Who's this hottie."

Sonya smiled. Gigi had no idea that the boy standing in front of her was the boy she once called repulsing. Sonya turned to Evan and blushed at the awkward smile on his face. She hated to admit it but he did look cute.

"That's Evan." Sonya said.

Gigi's jaw dropped. "Stop lying. There's no way this hunk is Bony."

Evan sighed. "It's nice to see you again Gigi."

Gigi shook her head. "I refuse to believe, damn if I knew you would glow up I would have been nicer to you. You look hot. Like really hot. I'm actually not doing anything after this party so if you want to-"

"Gigi what about Eric." Sonya snarled.

"Who?" Gigi asked.

"Your boyfriend. The one you've been dating for two years." Sonya said.

Sonya didn't know why but she felt furious that Gigi was interested in Evan. She barely even noticed him till he got hot. Sonya always noticed him...she just hated to admit it.

Gigi looked at the others. "Who are these rejects?"

"The girl who's getting cold so let me in, before I blow this fucking house down." Jacey said.

Gigi raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me freak?"

"Did I stutter?" Jacey asked.

Cory stepped in between them. "Listen Gigi is it? I suggest you let us in, or your ass will get beat. Jacey will knock you into next week."

Gigi rolled her eyes. "Your not even worth it."

Jacey smirked. "Neither are you fake boobs."

The six went inside and looked at everyone. The house was huge, and kids were everywhere. Cory saw some kids doing weed on some bean bag chairs.

"Looks like I found my people." Cory smiled.

Mare grabbed his arm. "You are not leaving me here alone Cory."

A muscular boy with dirty brown hair walked towards the group. Evan noticeably tensed up. Jacey noticed this and frowned.

"If it isn't Bony himself, damn Gigi said you got hot, but I guess she was wrong because you still look like the little bitch you've always been." He said

Evan gulped. "Hi Eric."

Eric smirked and turned to Jacey. "And who's this pretty girl with you. Why don't you leave this loser and come with a real man."

Jacey smiled. "Well you steroid freak, I'm actually dating Evan. And he is anything but a bitch, you should see the things he does to me. Before I started dating him I never knew a guy could be so...big. Now why don't you leave us alone you jockstrap smelling caveman."

The other five were surprised about what she said. Especially Evan.

Eric frowned. "I can't believe you're with a guy like him."

"What part of big package did you not understand? Now leave you tragic highschool cliche." Jacey snapped.

It was obvious that Eric was beat. He growled before walking away.

"So you're dating Evan now?" Evelyn asked.

"And he has a big package?" Cory asked.

Sonya frowned. "You were lying about the dating part right."

Jacey ignored them and turned to Evan. "You have to clean my cabin for three months for saying all of that."

Evan nodded. "Why did you say all of that?"

"I could tell that guy had been one of the jerks who bullied you. I thought you should leave this party finally winning for once." She said.

Evan smiled. "It's almost as if you care about me."

"Again we are not friends and I am asexual." Jacey insisted.

"Thank you Jacey." He said.

* * *

 **Outside Cabin 20**

"You're overreacting." Nikolai said.

"You were performing necromancy!" Sabrina shouted.

Nikolai sighed. "I should be able to practice the magic I want."

"Not forbidden magic!" Sabrina shouted.

He raised an eyebrow. "And who decides what's forbidden?"

"Chiron!" She shouted.

Nikolai sighed and continued walking causing Sabrina to frown.

"Nikolai this conversation isn't over!" She said.

He turned to her. "Look, why don't you mind your business and I'll mind mine."

"Promise me you'll stop doing forbidden magic." She said.

Nikolai frowned. "I have a right to experiment and learn more about my powers. It's not my fault you just want to live a box of mist illusions."

With that he turned and went back in the cabin leaving Sabrina frustrated and confused.

* * *

"Gather around kiddies, it's time to play a little game!" Gigi shouted.

"Let me guess it's guess how much of you is plastic?" Jacey asked.

Gigi scowled before forcing her expression in a smile. "Why don't we play a game of truth or dare?"

Gigi turned to Sonya. "Now that we have our resident party girl here the game should be interesting. After all Sonya never refuses a dare."

Sonya smirked. "I hope you can bring your A game Gigi."

Gigi smirked. "I dare you to switch clothes with Cory."

Sonya scoffed. "That's it?"

Without another word she lifted her shirt off her head causing everyone to gasp. Well at least the campers the other kids at the party seem used to this behavior. Evan frowned when he heard people catcall. Sonya handed her shirt to Cory.

"Cory take off your shirt." She said.

He grinned. "A little eager to get my clothes off are you."

He took his shirt off and handed it to Sonya. Mare tried not to look but couldn't help herself. She felt furious that the whole party was eyeing Cory like a piece of meat, and upset with herself that she was one of those eyes. Jealousy swelled up inside of her just watching Sonya stand so close to Cory.

When the swap was done Sonya took her seat back to Gigi.

"Come on make it a challenge." Sonya chuckled.

Gigi turned to Cory. "Cory, truth or dare?"

Cory grinned. "I'm a man, give me the dare."

"Oh so you think you can handle anything?" She asked.

Cory shook his head. "I know I can handle anything."

"I dare you to kiss Evan." Gigi smirked.

Cory burst out into laughter. "That's it? You think kissing a guy is going to be that difficult? You guys are lame."

Eric shook his head. "There's no way he's going to do it, he's a little bitch."

"Well I'm sure you'd be happy to kiss Evan, but please restrain yourself." Jacey said.

He growled at Jacey and mumbled a curse. Cory made his way over to Evan with a grin on his face while Evan shook his head.

"There's no way I'm doing this." Evan said.

"Relax, it will be quick and painless." Cory smirked.

Evan sighed. "Do we have to?"

"I'm not chickening out and neither are you, so pucker those lips because I'm going in." Cory said.

With that Cory grabbed Evan's jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. The whole party burst out in laughter and cheers. Cory expected a guy like Evan to be an inexperienced kisser, but he was doing alright. Cory pulled away with a smirk and stood up dramatically.

"Geez Evan next time buy me dinner first." He chuckled as he seat down.

Evan seemed in disbelief of the whole situation. "Did I just kiss Cory?"

Jacey smirked. "Aw, did you like it?"

Mare wasn't happy with Cory participating in this game. She was a modest girl, she didn't rage at parties like he did. This was an eye opener for her, her and Cory were different. There was nothing either of them could do to change that.

Mare's thoughts were interrupted by Eric turning to her and asking her a question.

"I'm sorry what?" Mare asked.

Everyone chuckled. "Truth or dare?" Eric asked.

She wouldn't let herself be embarrassed by doing a dare.

"Truth." Mare said.

Eric smirked. "Wimp."

"Peer pressure won't work on me jackass." Mare said.

Gigi smirked. "You're so uptight."

Gigi grabbed a cup of beer and offered it to Mare. Mare shook her head. The beverage smelled like urine, she didn't understand why anyone drank.

"No thank you." Mare said.

Gigi rolled her eyes. "Just take it."

Jacey stood up and frowned. "She said no, but since you're so eager to give drinks out why don't you have one."

With that Jacey grabbed her drink and poured it in Gigi's head.

* * *

 **Next: Hate Someone Like You Part 3**

 **Also I'm doing another story about demigods with an open contest if you want to submit, unlike these kids who are just trying to deal with being a teenager, the kids in my other story are fighting for survival.**


	9. Hate Someone Like You Part 3

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Taylor**

* * *

Everything happened so fast. Jacey poured the drink of Jacey's head then Gigi stood up and slapped her. Sonya gasped in shock as she watched the ordeal.

Jacey smirked and backhanded the girl. Eric stood up angrily and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch my girlfriend freak." Eric snapped.

Evan stood up, a fire burning inside of him. He had let the boy bully him for years but he wasn't going to let him hurt his friends. Reacting on instinct he grabbed the bottle and smashed it on Eric's head.

The boy screamed in pain and stumbled before falling to the ground. Sonya stared at Evan in shock. She didn't expect the calm boy she knew to smash bottles over people's heads.

After that it was a full out brawl. Cory was punching some boy while putting another in a headlock. Jacey was yanking a girl's hair while kicking Eric in the groin. Sonya turned to see Evan dodging punches from the popular boys.

The whole people not in the fight were Mare who watched the whole thing horrified and Evelyn who had been gone most of the night.

This was awful. All Sonya wanted was one night. One night were she could be normal and not have to worry about monsters, or glowing, or threats of going on a quest.

She turned and saw Gigi making her way to Mare. Gigi held up her hand and prepared to swing, causing Sonya to hold up her hand and blast her with a ray of rainbow colored energy.

Mare gasped as the red haired girl was flung across the room. Sonya was surprised herself, she never expected to turn on Gigi for Mare.

"You can't use your powers in public!" Mare hissed.

"You know you could say thank you for saving your ass." Sonya snapped. "Besides the mist will take care of that."

Gigi stood up and screamed and stomped her foot.

"I want the six of you out of my house now!" She screamed.

Gigi turned to Sonya. "You made your choice, you chose those freaks over us. Say goodbye to your status bitch."

Sonya sighed. "You know there's a time where that would've meant the world to me. Now I just don't care anymore. Get out of my way Gigi."

With that Sonya pushed the red haired girl aside and made her way to the door.

* * *

Taylor sighed in relief. "Thank God, they are all asleep."

She finally managed go get the younger kids in the cabin asleep and she was relieved. The older kids were probably at the bonfire having the time of their life.

Duncan chuckled. "I'm surprised you were able to get them all asleep."

"Thanks for helping new kid." Taylor said sarcastically.

Duncan shrugged. "Sorry, I was looking for Halloween decorations. This cabin needs a little more spirit."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Dude Halloween was four months ago."

Duncan chuckled. "Nice try it's in like two months."

"No Duncan it's not." Taylor frowned.

She grabbed her calender and handed it to Duncan. The boy frowned. He shook his head in disbelief. There was no way.

"It's August 23rd." He said.

He tried to sound confident even though he knew she was telling the truth.

"Duncan it's January 10th. Do you mean to tell me you can't remember the last six months." She asked.

Duncan frowned. "I don't….I just…" He had no idea what to say.

* * *

Taylor had suggested that they go to the Hecate cabin to help them.

"Maybe they have some spell to help with your memory." Taylor said.

Duncan frowned. "Nothing's wrong with me."

She frowned. "You thought it was August. Plus you don't have any memories of the past five months."

He sighed and followed her into the cabin. The Hecate cabin creeped him out. It made a haunted house seem like a playground.

"Hey Sabrina." She called.

Sabrina turned to see them. She waved and made her way over.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Do you have any spells that can help restore someone's memory?" Taylor asked.

Sabrina frowned. "Why would you need a memory spell."

Taylor explained the situation to her and the girl raised an eyebrow. She was eager to test the limits of her powers.

"I can do this." Sabrina said.

"I don't think this is a good idea, I don't really like having someone poke around my head." He said.

Sabrina chuckled. "It will be painless." She said.

She held out her palm and began to chant.

"Oi anamníseis epanérchontai se aftó to kefáli." She yelled.

As soon as she finished the spell, she was thrown across the room. Almost as if an invisible giant picked her up and launched her. Everyone gasped as Nikolai ran over to check on her.

"Sabrina are you okay?" Nikolai asked.

Sabrina groaned as she sat up. She turned to Duncan.

"Your mind." She did groggily.

Duncan frowned. "What about my mind?"

"There is a powerful barrier blocking your memories. Someone powerful doesn't want you to remember." She said.

* * *

The six demigods wandered on the streets aimlessly. The six of then didn't want to talk about what happened.

"My feet are killing me, can we stop somewhere?" Jacey asked.

"We wouldn't be walking right now if you didn't pour that drink of Gigi." Sonya snapped.

Jacey frowned. "What the hell was I supposed to do? She was being a bitch to Mare, and unlike you I don't treat the people who've been nice to me like shit."

Sonya turned and growled. Her skin began to glow with a rainbow colored light while her became a blaze of pink energy.

"Shut up." She snarled.

"Your little light trick doesn't scare me." Jacey snapped.

Evan stepped in between the two girls. "Everybody take a breather."

He pointed to the nearby gas station. "Why don't we buy some snacks and give everyone a chance to use the restroom."

The other four nodded. They could all use a break. Sonya sighed as she stopped glowing and followed her fellow demigods.

"I'll wait out here." Sonya said.

Mare frowned. "Are you sure it's a good idea to be out here by yourself?"

"Mare, I can glow and shoot blasts of light. I think I can handle myself." Sonya said.

"I'll stay out here with her." Evan said.

The others nodded and walked in, leaving the son of Aphrodite and the daughter of Iris alone.

Sonya frowned. "You didn't need to stay out here with me."

"I know, I wanted to." Evan said.

Sonya sighed. Why was he always so nice? She heard Aphrodite's kids were snobby, it would be easier to hate him if he was.

"One night. I just wanted one night." Sonya sighed.

Evan frowned. "One night of what?"

"Just one night where I don't feel like a freak. Where I'm not reminded how different I am all because I can turn into a rainbow colored flashlight. I just wanted to be normal again. I wanted people to look at me and see Sonya the pretty girl, not Sonya the glowing daughter of Iris. My cabin...My cabin is a constant reminder me that my mom left me. It reminds me that she left me to have more kids and do whatever else gods do." Sonya sighed.

Evan frowned. And stepped closer to her.

"Your not a freak. You're beautiful Sonya. Your lights are just another part of you, they don't make you any less of you, they show the light inside you. Your smart, funny, and although a little mean you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met." He said.

Sonya blushed. She felt so many emotions swelling up she didn't know how to control them. She grabbed Evan and pulled him close to her and kissed him. He was surprised at first but he slowly kissed her back.

She ran her fingers through his curly blond hair while he wrapped his hands around her waist. She pulled away quickly and gasped.

"I still hate you." She said.

"I know." He smiled weakly.

Evan cupped her face and went in for another kiss.

"Um….are we interrupting something?" Jacey asked.

* * *

 **Next: Cabin Wars**


	10. Cabin Wars

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Taylor**

* * *

Evan ran to the Big House as fast as he could. He needed to reach Chiron. When he finally got there he banged on the door rapidly.

The centaur opened the door and looked down at the son of Aphrodite.

"Evan, what's the matter?" He asked.

Evan struggled to get his breath. "Please come quick...they're going to kill each other. There's a huge fight." He said as he panted.

Five Hours Earlier

* * *

It had been a normal morning in the Hecate cabin. The older kids worked with the younger kids on basic spells such as levitation. Nikolai was currently teaching a ten year old girl how to transport small objects across the room. Their session was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sabrina said.

As soon as she opened the door she was met with a wave of paint filled water balloons. The kids of Hecate gasped in shock and frustration as they were assaulted by the water balloons.

Nikolai grunted as one hit his cheek, creating a yellow mark. He growled and tried to look at the attackers. He recognized Cory and a couple Hermes kids.

Prank wars. He cursed.

Normally he would love this time, but usually the Hecate kids were the ones causing pranks. The Hermes cabin and the Hecate cabin had been at war for months, constantly trying to prove who was the best. Thieves vs witches.

Nikolai assumed they ran out of water balloons as someone yelled.

"Retreat!"

As they moved away Sabrina turned to Nikolai.

"Get them." She snarled.

Her normally dark hair was now bright green. He nodded and charged. The kids were faster than Nikolai however that didn't stop him from trying to catch them.

Taylor saw the commotion and stepped in between the boys.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked.

Nikolai frowned. "These bastards ambushed us. And what are you doing here Cory? You're not even apart of Hermes cabin."

Cory smirked. "I can't resist the chance to cause a little mayhem."

Taylor sighed. "I'm sorry about their behavior, don't worry I'll deal with this."

Nikolai sighed before nodding. He felt he could trust Taylor. As he walked off, Taylor turned and grinned at the boys.

"Good job fellas, we're totally going to win this prank war." She chuckled.

* * *

 **Cabin 7 (Apollo)**

Evelyn sat on her bed saying silent prayers to her father. She was hoping Apollo would pay her a visit and explain to her what exactly was going on.

Apollo was worried about something other than himself, and that struck fear into her heart.

"Please Apollo I need your help." Evelyn said.

Evelyn looked up at the ceiling and hoped he would appear again. She wished she inherited Apollo's gift of prophecy, the closest thing she had to a power was being able to tell if someone was lying to her.

"Apollo! Please!" She yelled.

Just as she said this her body tensed up. She couldn't move or speak. Her mouth opened against her will and a raspy voice came out.

"Brother against sister, darkness against light-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Apollo could you have done that without possessing me?" She asked.

There was no answer. Another knock was heard causing Evelyn to sigh.

"Come in." She shouted.

Nicholas appeared through the door, the son of Ares angrily glaring at her.

"Evelyn you must set me free for your siblings have cursed me." He said.

Evelyn chuckled. "Looks like one of my siblings gave you the rhyming curse."

"Yes this is easy to follow, now help me please Daughter of Apollo." He snapped.

It was hard to take him seriously when he was speaking like Doctor Seuss.

"Come on it's kind of funny. Besides I don't have the power to fix this. I'm just your average daughter of Apollo." She shrugged.

"This news makes me sad, and your cabin drives me mad." He frowned.

"Cabin Wars." Evelyn sighed. "They have only just begun."

* * *

 **Cabin 11 (Hermes)**

The kids of Hermes cabin were having an amazing day. They had pranked the Hecate Cabin, the Aphrodite Cabin, and the Ares cabin. Mare couldn't help but chuckle at her siblings.

She might not have agreed with the extent of these pranks but she couldn't help but be excited by the looks on their faces. Being a demigod, they had to find happiness wherever they could get it.

The girl turned and reached to grab a book when she heard a loud oink. The girl turned and gasped at what she saw. All of her siblings had been turned into pigs. She screamed in shock.

"Somebody help!" She yelled.

Outside the cabin Nikolai smirked. "Time for them to live like the pigs they are."

Sabrina nodded with a grin. "They should have known better than to mess with a child of Hecate."

* * *

"I'm telling you man, that kiss meant something." Evan said.

Cory chuckled. "It means children of Aphrodite are irresistible to moody rich girls."

Evan rolled his eyes and followed the boy. He had no idea where they were going, however he learned that sometimes it was nice to just go with the flow. However the other part of his brain panicked in fear of not being in control.

"Where are we going again?" Evan asked.

"The Dionysus cabin, I have to pick up a special package." Cory said.

Evan raised an eyebrow. "I don't like the sound of this."

"Relax we're not doing anything illegal, just a little something to get an edge on the Hecate children." Cory chuckled.

"These prank wars are so stupid." Evan sighed.

"Spoken like a true newbie." Cory said.

He pointed to the cabin. "Go ahead, and tell them that Cory sent you."

Evan frowned. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because Pollux hates me all because I stole a couple of his grapes from his fields." Cory said.

Evan sighed and walked into Cabin 12. The cabin only had four beds in it, which was strange all the cabins Evan saw were practically packed. There was only person there, a girl with tanned skin and curly brown hair.

"Hello." Evan called out.

The girl looked up and Evan was met with beautiful purple eyes. "Um, hi." Evan said.

The girl gasped and dropped her book. She awkwardly tried to regain her composure and looked up at the boy.

"Hi Evan." She said in a high pitched tone.

Evan blushed. "Do we know each other?"

She blushed and shook her head. "No, no. Well...I...well you see...I just heard about you."

Evan nodded. He guessed children of Aphrodite were probably talked about a lot at camp.

"Well, I guess here's a proper introduction. I'm Evan Morgan son of Aphrodite." He smiled.

"Mauve Beaumont, but everybody calls me Vee, I'm the daughter of Dionysus." She smiled.

"Now that we are acquainted I was told that you had a package for Cory?" Evan asked.

Vee frowned. "What package?"

The door opened and a handsome boy stepped through. He had tan skin like the other girl with hazel eyes. He had curly brown hair that he seemed to have to constantly push out of his eyes and brown freckles on his nose.

"Vee, who's this?" He asked.

"Levi, this is Evan. Evan meet my twin brother Levi." Vee said awkwardly.

Levi held out his hand and Evan took it. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now did you have a reason for coming or did you just want to flirt with my sister?"

Evan's eyes widened as his face turned the color of strawberries. Vee looked mortified.

"Levi." She snapped.

Levi chuckled. "I kid, I kid."

Evan sighed. "Cory said you guys had a special package for him."

Levi grinned. "Ah, I see he wants a little advantage for the prank wars."

Levi walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a jar of grapes. He handed it to Evan.

"Tell him I said three should do the trick, anymore than that and the hallucinations will last for weeks." Levi said.

Vee and Evan's face dropped. "Did you say hallucinations?"

"Well it was nice doing business with you, have a nice day Evan." Levi said as he walked Evan to the door.

Vee turned to her brother. "I can't believe you said that to him."

Levi chuckled. "So that's the guy you like, he's cute."

"And it's totally not going to happen. Rumours are going around that he's obsessed with Sonya." She said.

"And it's a fact that she's obsessed with herself, I suggest that if you really like him you should let it be known." He said.

Vee sighed. "I barely even know him."

"Then maybe it's time that you get to." Levi said.

* * *

 **Next: The Hecate Siblings**

 **Demigods of this Chapter:**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus- herec0mesthesun**

 **Levi son of Dionysus- herec0mesthesun**


	11. The Hecate Siblings

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Taylor**

* * *

"Cory, fix this right now!" Mare shouted.

The girl had barged into Cabin 4 and she was not happy. Cory looked up at Mare and smiled.

"Look who decided to pay me a visit." He said.

"Cory Karlos Santos, everyone in my cabin is now a pig!" Mare said.

Cory smirked. "You mean you can notice a difference?"

She growled. "Shut up. Fix this."

"Look Mare, the Hecate children cursed them it's going to take them to lift the curse." Cory said.

Mare sighed. "Please Cory." She said.

Cory sighed, he couldn't resist her begging. He hated to see her upset. Unless it was at him, he thought that was kind of hot.

"Okay, I'll talk to Nikolai and Sabrina." Cory said.

Mare smiled. "Thank you Cory."

Cory frowned. He was now considering if he should of slipped that grape mix into Nikolai's drink. He had the best idea for the next prank and when Levi let it slip to him about grapes that could induce hallucinations he had to try it out.

Hopefully they hadn't kicked in yet.

* * *

When Nikolai walked into his cabin he screamed in shock at what he saw. Snakes slithered all around the room. The boy shook his head, this must be a prank from the Hermes kids.

Nikolai held up his hand and concentrated. The snakes started to levitate off the ground as he jerked his wrists upward.

"Nikolai stop!" One of the snakes screamed.

Alarmed, Nikolai moved his hands out of the way allowing them to move. Nikolai's vision began to blur. The boy shook his head and everything returned back to normal. He gasped at what he saw, the snakes were now his siblings. They were gasping for air, Nikolai had realized he had been choking them.

He thought they were snakes. He moved over to them, however Sabrina inched away quickly in fear. They were afraid of him. His siblings thought he was a monster. He was the oldest in his cabin and he made it his mission to protect all of them. Now they needed protection from him.

"Cory and the Hermes children are going to pay for this!" He snapped.

* * *

Jacey hated teaching. She wasn't a teacher per say, but Chiron instructed her to teach the newer kids about Greek myths.

"Are we done yet?" Sonya asked.

Jacey turned. "You're done when you can name every Greek God without having to use Wikipedia."

Sonya rolled her eyes. "My mom is the goddess of rainbows, it's not like I'm the daughter of the interesting ones."

Jacey frowned. "Being a demigod, you can't afford not to know something. The unknown can get you killed."

"The known isn't always safer." A voice said.

Jacey turned to see a pale, dark haired boy sitting at one of the desks. His face was diamond shaped and he had sharp dark brown eyes. His hair was gelled back to keep it from getting into his eyes. He barely bothered to look up from the book he was reading. Jacey didn't recognize the boy, and she thought that was strange since she and Evelyn usually greeted the new campers.

"The known just means you know what you're facing, but what you're still not strong enough?" He asked.

Jacey frowned. "Who are you?"

The boy didn't answer and went back to reading his book. Jacey frowned, but decided to continue teaching.

"So as Hercules prepared for his sixth labor, Bring the Cretan bull alive into Peloponnesus-"

"That was his seventh labor, Clean the Augean stables was his sixth." The boy said.

Jacey frowned, how could she have missed that?

Sonya burst out into laughter. "Is there someone who's smarter and snarkier than Jacey? This is the best day ever."

"The name is Ajal Bloom." He said.

Jacey gritted her teeth. "Class dismissed."

As everyone walked out, Sonya walked over to Jacey.

"Who is Ajal the child of?" Jacey asked.

Sonya shrugged. "I've never seen him before. But the way he owned your ass in class I bet he's a child of Athena."

Jacey frowned, the boy perplexed her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. Jacey and Sonya turned to each other.

"What was that?" Sonya asked.

The two ran outside to see Nikolai storming to Cory, Mare, and a legion of pigs.

"Why are there so many pigs?" Jacey asked.

Nicholas shrugged. "Cabin Wars."

Jacey nodded. "Well that makes sense."

Cory walked over to Nikolai. "Sup, Nikolai, why don't you turn my friends back to their devious human selves?"

Nikolai snarled. "You drugged me."

Cory chuckled. "No hard feelings man, it was just a little prank."

"Making me hallucinate is a little prank?" Nikolai snapped. "Πνιγομαι!" He yelled.

Cory stopped in place and screamed in pain. It felt like giant invisible hands were on his throat. Sabrina saw what was happening and gasped.

"τον ελευθερώστε!" She yelled.

Nikolai frowned as he felt the hold break, the boy turned to Sabrina.

"What are you doing? He made me hurt you guys!" He yelled.

"And what would hurting him solve? Nikolai you need to stop!"  
She said.

They both knew she wasn't just talking about Cory. She meant stop practicing forbidden magic.

Nikolai snarled. "You are always trying to control me, I'm not five."

"Then stop acting like an irresponsible child." She snapped.

Nikolai held up his hands and a blue flame appeared in his palm.

Sabrina frowned. "Nikolai, stand down. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Everyone watched the standoff in a mixture of shock and fear. It was like watching a fight on the playground, only way more dangerous. Mare turned to Evan.

"Go get Chiron." She said.

"You can't hurt me Sabrina." Nikolai said.

Sabrina growled. "Are we really doing this?'

Gray mist circled around her.

"Game on sis." He snapped.

He hurled the fireball, however with a snap of her fingers Sabrina disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke. She appeared behind him and held out her palm. She muttered a word and the gray mist transformed into a giant cord. The cord like mist wrapped around the boy causing him to grunt.

"Let go of me!" He screamed.

The girl struggled to restrain the boy, his magic was threatening to break through the rope.

"Μείνε μακριά!" Nikolai hissed.

The rope snapped and Sabrina yelped as blast of energy sent her sailing through the air. She quickly got up and stared at Nikolai. Her anger boiled inside of her. She felt her magic rising and threatening to burst out of her skin. Nikolai growled and stood up, however when he looked into her eyes he was surprised. They were pitch black.

Nikolai could sense something inside of her. Something powerful.

"You two stop right this instance!" Chiron yelled.

All the demigods turned back to see the centaur glaring at them. Nikolai turned and saw Sabrina's eyes were back to normal.

"They are in so much trouble." Sonya smirked.

* * *

 **In the next arc the kids will be...puting on a play! Which Greek myth do you think they'll do? Also forms for my new story 'Fast Times in the Fourth Cohort' are up, they are in the same world as Growing Pains, and there will be some crossovers.**

 **Demigod of this chapter:**

 **Ajal son of TBA - alucard deathsinger**


	12. You'll Wish You Were Dead

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Taylor**

* * *

 **The Big House**

"Nikolai, what were you thinking? Attacking Cory and Sabrina like that? Have you lost your mind boy?" Chiron asked.

Nikolai frowned. "I hope you're going to give Cory the same lecture for drugging me."

Chiron frowned. "An offensive prank is one thing, but telekinetically attacking campers is another. And the way you provoked Sabrina." He snapped.

Nikolai was surprised at the centaur's outburst. Normally he was quite calm. Chiron sighed and turned towards Nikolai.

"Nikolai I'm about to let you in on a little secret, but you can't tell anyone especially not Sabrina."

Nikolai frowned. Chiron was being real serious.

"I promise." He said.

"There's two types of Spellcasters. The Omegas, you're average casters who can manipulate the mist or do other things such as necromancy. Then there's alphas. Witches that can tap into the void. Witches that can manipulate Chaos." Chiron said.

"These Spellcasters are unpredictable, powerful, and their magic consumes them. Can you imagine someone with the ability to alter reality itself? Alphas are extremely dangerous, fortunately they are also incredibly rare." He continued.

Nikolai was starting to piece things together. "Sabrina's an Alpha." He said in surprise.

Chiron sighed. "I sensed it in her when she first came to camp. There's a reason why I set rules on forbidden magic because the wrong spell may push an innocent demigod into becoming a monster."

Chiron looked Nikolai in the eyes. "No matter what you must keep Sabrina in a calm state, if something like what happened today happens again her Alpha form will be unleashed."

Nikolai gulped. He was nervous, he wasn't sure how he could look at Sabrina after learning this.

"What happens when her Alpha form is unleashed?" Nikolai asked.

Chiron sighed. "If that happens...you'll wish you were dead."

* * *

"Gather around fellow campers!" Levi announced.

Jacey looked at the boy and rolled her eyes. "How can he possibly be so happy?"

Sonya sighed. "Morons usually are."

Evelyn chuckled. "You guys are way to negative."

"And your shirt looks like you got it at Walmart, but I'm not judging." Sonya snapped.

"Sonya, we're literally all wearing the same shirt." Evelyn said.

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Yet mine looks like class, and your's looks like trash."

Levi coughed loudly, signailging for the girl's to stop arguing.

"I came to inform you that Chiron gave us permission to…..perform a play!" Levi cheered.

There was several groans and grumbles, however Taylor and Evelyn both perked up.

"I'm stuck with a bunch of theater kids, this must be what hell feels like." Sonya sighed.

Jacey shook her head. "No being stuck with the lacrosse team is what hell feels like." Jacey said.

Levi smiled. "Auditions will be in two days!"

After his announcement Levi walked over to Evelyn. "I saw your face when I announced the play, would you be interested in joining?"

Evelyn smiled. "I will definitely be auditioning. What's the play going to be on? Romeo and Juliet?"

"No, a much better love story." Levi smiled. "We're going to do the story of Psyche and Eros."

"I'm intrigued." Evelyn said.

Levi smirked. "Good, maybe we can read lines together."

"Assuming she gets the role of Psyche." A voice called out.

The pair turned and Evelyn looked to see Taylor standing there.

"It's anyone's game right? So then I could be Psyche just as easily." Taylor said.

Evelyn frowned. "I didn't know you were interested in plays."

Taylor smirked. "There's a lot you don't know about me daughter of Apollo."

Levi looked at the pair awkwardly. "Um...may the best lady win I guess." He mumbled.

* * *

 **The Big House**

"Good afternoon Chiron." Jacey said as she walked into his room.

She was surprised to see two other girls and Duncan in the room. One of them was a pretty girl with tan skin, curly brown hair with red highlights. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of amber, that seemed to pop out at Jacey. The other girl was lean and had nymph like features. She had silky blueish grey hair, and emerald colored eyes.

"Who are these guys?" Jacey asked.

"Pretty interesting you claim to know everyone at camp yet you don't know us." The brown haired girl said.

"Maybe I just know the important campers." Jacey snapped.

The blue haired girl stepped forward. "I'm Leah Summers daughter of Tyche."

Leah seemed calmer than the other that was with her. The brown haired girl stepped forward.

"Cami Martinez daughter of Nike." Cami said.

Jacey mumbled. "Explains why you're a cocky bitch."

Chiron stepped forward. "These girls will be accompanying you on your...mission."

Jacey frowned. "Mission...oh fuck no, Chiron are you trying to send me on a quest? I knew this would happen eventually you horse faced lunatic."

The girl shook her head. "Do you get some sick pleasure sending children off on near death experiences!"

Cami stepped in front of her. "Calm down, it's not a quest, you're just going to go to Camp Jupiter with us."

Jacey glared at Chiron. "That's even worse you know I hate those pompous Roman dickheads."

"There was this one bitchy daughter of Vulcan that tried to set me on fire!" Jacey yelled.

"Can't imagine why." Cami mumbled.

"Jacey, I need you accompany these three to Camp Jupiter. Duncan seems to have memory problems and no Greek God has claimed him yet so maybe the Romans might have a solution." Chiron said.

Duncan waved awkwardly. "Hey Jacey."

"Don't speak to me." Jacey grumbled.

The girl sighed. "I fucking hate being a hero."

* * *

 **Cabin 14 (Iris)**

Sonya was alone in her cabin, which she was relieved by. It was so hard to get a moment alone at this camp. She needed time to decompress and hide from the world. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

The girl sighed and went to open it. She gulped when she saw it was Evan.

"Hi Sonya." He said awkwardly.

Sonya gulped. "Hello Evan."

Evan smiled weakly. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"You look great." Evan smiled.

"Of course I do." Sonya said quietly.

Evan smiled. "I was hoping we could talk."

Sonya sighed. "We talk all the time."

Evan frowned. "We haven't talked about the kiss."

Sonya sighed. She was hoping he would forget about it. She tried her best to. She tried to ignore how good it felt, or how she thought about him everyday.

"Okay, you want to talk, let's talk Evan Morgan." She sighed.

* * *

 **Next: Demigod Diaries: Sonya and Evan**

 **We will see a backstory of Sonya and Evan's relationship in next chapter it may be a lot so I might have to do two parts. The characters will soon be divided into two different plotlines, the kids going out in the world to learn more about Duncan and the campers performing the play. The Camp Jupiter ocs that have been submitted will make an appearance. Apps for main characters are still open for those who may be interested.**

 **Demigods of this Chapter:**

 **Cami daughter of Nike and Leah daughter of Tyche- Half-BloodPrincess68**


	13. Demigod Diaries: Sonya and Evan Part 1

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Taylor**

* * *

Two Years Ago

"You guys are so weird." Sonya teased.

Fourteen year old Sonya looked at her two best friends. One was her twin sister Mia. They were practically identical except for the fact Mia had kinkier hair and was skinnier than Sonya. Sonya would kill to look like Mia. She was beautiful and more popular than Sonya.

"Come on Sonya, you have to admit this comic is amazing." Evan smiled.

Evan had best friends with the girls ever since they were ten. Sonya felt envious at Evan and Mia's friendship. Sonya always felt like the third wheel around them. Although her sister was popular she still loved manga, comics, and sci-fi, which somehow made her seem even hotter to all the boys in their grade. This also allowed her to bond with Evan, who Sonya had been harboring a crush on.

Sonya was more into fashion, music, and dance. However Sonya was constantly told that girls that looked like her and weighed as much as she did shouldn't be interested in those things.

"What do you think high school is going to be like?" Mia asked.

The trio would start their first day of high school in two days and they all were nervous.

"Mia the boys there are going to love you, I should be worried, I'm going to be the pimply monster in the corner all by herself." Sonya sighed.

Evan frowned and gave her one of his signature sweet smiles. "You're not a monster Sonya, and you'll never be alone you have us."

Sonya blushed. "Thanks Evan."

Evan looked at his watch and frowned. "Shit, it's getting late. I'm going to have to head home."

Evan handed Mia the comic and turned back to the girls. "See you guys tomorrow." He smiled.

The girls waved goodbye as Evan left the basement and made his way home.

* * *

Evan lived in a small apartment complex that was almost an hour from Sonya and Mia's house. The twins' father was rich, Evan's father was just a janitor. Evan had to take two buses just to get into his neighborhood and then he walked the rest of the way. He opened the door to the complex and was greeted by the familiar smell of mothballs and alcohol.

This place wasn't meant for families, it was meant for convicts and callgirls. After climbing up several flights of stairs (the elevator was broken...again), he was relieved to finally reach the fifth floor.

"Dad!" Evan called out when he walked in.

Evan's father, Kyle Morgan, was sitting on the couch watching television. He must not have gotten paid yet, because it seemed like he was having cereal for dinner again.

"Hey son, how was hanging out at the Lavender's?" Kyle asked.

Evan shrugged. "It was alright."

Evan didn't like to talk to his father about hanging out at the Lavender's. Hell, even their last name was fancy. Evan loved his father and didn't want him to feel insecure about their own situation, just because Evan's friends were rich.

Evan went to one of the fanciest private schools in the state, a place were his father worked. As long as Kyle was the custodian, Evan could use Longdale Prep and it's middle school counterpart.

"So you told that Sonya girl how you feel about her?" Kyle asked.

Evan blushed. "Dad we can we please not talk about girls."

"I'm surprised you're so socially awkward Evan. I mean in highschool I was a major ladies man, hell I landed your mother." Kyle smiled weakly.

Evan frowned. He didn't like to talk about his mom. She left him when he was only two. He craved the kind of motherly love other kids complained about. One of the reasons why he got along so well with Sonya is because they understood each other in the parent aspect. Dads they couldn't relate to and moms that didn't care to raise them.

"Well it's late dad, I'm going to bed." Evan said.

* * *

"Mia can we please go home?" Sonya asked.

Mia and Sonya stood were at Gigi Hollington's party, Mia was invited however Sonya was not. Mia however insisted that Sonya should be able to come anyway. Sonya felt extremely uncomfortable. All the girls here seemed so perfect. Perfect body, perfect hair, perfect smile. Sonya was out of her league.

Mia however seemed to be blending in. She was laughing with some cheerleaders about something that happened at the pep rally. Mia turned to Sonya and smiled.

"Come on Sis, aren't you having fun?" Mia asked.

Sonya shook her head. Mia sighed, she wanted to stay, but she cared more about her sister.

"Okay just let me use the bathroom and we can go." Mia smiled.

Mia went upstairs and closed the door. Just as she was about to take care of business she felt a strange sensation in her stomach. It felt like someone was tickling her insides. Mia frowned, she recognized the feeling.

"No, please, not here, not now." Mia said.

Mia's skin began to glow bright pink, her afro became a blaze of purple energy. Her skin and hair would softly change colors from green, to yellow, to blue, to red, like a rainbow. Multicolored tears slid down Mia's face.

"I just want to be normal." She cried.

She didn't want to be some glowing freak. She wanted to tell someone, but she knew what happened. THey would think she was a monster and she would become some labrat in some twisted facility. Eventually the glow stopped and she smiled.

"Thank god." She said.

* * *

Sonya looked up and frowned when she saw her sister approaching. The girl seemed sad.

"Mia what's wrong?" Sonya asked.

Mia frowned. "Nothing, I just need a drink."

Sonya frowned. "Mia we should probably go home."

Mia growled and spun around to glare at Sonya. She wasn't mad at her sister she was mad she was some glowing freak, however she needed to unleash her anger at someone.

"Why don't you go home Sonya, instead of constantly bothering me? I so sick of your moody ass. LEAVE!" Mia screamed.

Everyone in the party turned to look at the girls. Sonya looked down at her feet as she felt hot wet tears stream down her face.

"Why do you hate me?" Sonya asked.

The girl shook her head before running off. Mia sighed. "This is all my fault."

A finger tapped her shoulder. Mia turned to see a handsome boy smiling at her with a drink in his hand.

"Why don't you have a drink, it'll relax you." He smiled.

Mia nodded before grabbing the drink. If only she knew what grabbing that drink meant. If she did she would have never taken that drink, she would have gone home with her sister.

 **Now**

Evan frowned. "Sonya why are you bringing up the party?"

Sonya growled. "You know why I'm talking about the party, if it wasn't for that night my sister would still be alive."

* * *

 **I'm just going to warn you guys now the next chapter will deal with some mature themes that may be triggering for some.**


	14. Demigod Diaries: Sonya and Evan Part 2

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Taylor**

* * *

"So when are you going to tell me what's been bugging you all day?" Evan asked.

Mia looked up to see the blond boy watching her. The two were studying together, and Evan had noticed that the girl was quieter than usual. These last couple weeks Mia barely spoke to anyone and whenever she did it was usually barking an insult. She no longer sat with her popular friends at lunch, instead she spent her time in the library all by herself.

Mia shook her head.

"I'm fine." She snapped.

Evan frowned. He could tell something was up.

"Mia you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Evan asked.

Mia sighed and sat back. Mia looked up at Evan, tears slowly dripping down her face.

"You remember that one party Sonya and I went to?" Mia asked

Evan nodded. Sonya told him all about how she and Mia got in a fight and the latter made her walk home.

Mia sighed. "Some junior boys found me upset and gave me some drinks. Before I knew it they just kept giving me more and more. I was so drunk I could barely stand."

Evan frowned. He felt like he could tell where the story was going. He prayed he was wrong.

"They...they took me upstairs and did things to me." Mia burst out into tears.

Evan's jaw dropped. He felt pure sorrow for the girl. He didn't understand how anyone could be so cruel. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"It's okay Mia. What they did was awful, instead of keeping it in maybe you should tell somebody." Evan suggested.

Mia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Tell the cops, those boys belong in jail." Evan said.

Mia shook her head. "I was drunk and those boys are rich and popular. No one would believe. No one will care...sometimes I just think….sometimes I just think I'm better off dead." Mia sobbed.

Evan shook his head. "Don't talk like that. Some people may not believe you, but I will always be on your side no matter what."

Mia nodded. The girl sighed. "Sometimes….sometimes the pain is too much, I can't handle it." She admitted.

"I believe in you Mia. You're a fighter." Evan smiled.

Mia nodded. "Thanks, and I think I might try telling the police."

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

"Mia!" Sonya called.

Sonya was home early from tutoring and was excited to spend the day with her sister. The girls had been fighting a lot lately and Sonya was eager to repair their friendship

"Mia!" Sonya yelled again.

Sonya sighed and made her way upstairs. Mia's room was all the way at the end of the hall.

"Mia!" Sonya yelled.

She opened the door and frowned when she saw the girl was asleep. However the closer Sonya got to Mia she realized she wasn't asleep. She turned and saw an empty bottle of pills right next to her. Sonya screamed and ran to Mia. She checked her pulse...nothing. Sonya screamed as hot tears streamed down her face.

"You're going to be okay Mia, you're going to okay." Sonya sobbed.

* * *

 **Four Weeks Later**

Sonya felt numb these past couple weeks. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, she couldn't even cry. She felt like this was all one big nightmare. She was going to wake up and Mia would be there. Her sister would smile and make her breakfast. She would tell her about her boy problems and tell Sonya to talk to Evan about her feelings.

Instead she was stuck in a dull reality were her sister killed herself. Her father had stayed home the past couple weeks to keep an eye on her. Sonya didn't necessarily like having him here. He was only here because he felt like that's what a father should do. Not because he wanted to be. Sonya was sure that he was sad, but he wasn't as sad as a normal father would be. He was probably waiting till Sonya was sane enough, then he would run off with some super model to a private island.

A knock at the door interrupted Sonya's thoughts. The girl frowned and went to open it. She was surprised when she saw a woman. She had olive-colored skin, long black hair, and warm brown eyes. The woman seemed strangely familiar.

"Hello can I help you with something?" Sonya asked.

The woman sighed. She seemed distraught. She inched towards Sonya and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry about your sister Sonya. I want you to know that I still loved her. I love both of you." She sighed.

Sonya frowned. "Who the hell are you?"

The woman smiled weakly. "I can't expect you to remember me, you were so young when I left."

Sonya started to piece everything together. Reacting on instinct Sonya slapped the woman in the face. Although Sonya used all her force, the woman seemed unfazed by it. Like she was punched by a toddler.

"Get the fuck out of my house you deadbeat! You don't get to show up here and pretend to be sad when she's gone. Where were you when she alive? Where were you when we were two little girls crying for mommy to come home. Where were you then you bitch!" Sonya screamed.

She felt years of anger rush over her combined with her depression pushed her to the edge. Sonya grabbed a vase and hurled it at the woman. The glass shattered against her skin but yet again she seemed like it didn't bother her. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I know parents aren't supposed to have favorites but...you girls were the light of my world." She sighed.

"Don't lie to make me feel better." Sonya snapped.

The woman shook her head, however she knew it was no use arguing with the girl.

"When you activate your gifts...stay ready. The campers are going to need you, the darkness will come for you." She warned.

Sonya frowned. She had no idea what her mother meant and she didn't care.

"Get out!" She screamed.

Her mother sighed before turning and walking out of the door. When she left Sonya collapsed on the ground and curled into a ball the girl began to weep. No one came for her, Sonya realized that day that no one cared about her.

* * *

 **Four Months Later**

It had been four long months since the last time Evan saw Sonya. He tried to text her but she wouldn't answer, she ignored his letters, and wouldn't tell him where she was. Rumors flew around that Sonya went to stay with a rich aunt, others say that she went backpacking in Europe. Whatever the case was she didn't want to be found.

Until one fateful day she entered school. Four months ago kids either mocked her for her weight or felt pity for her after her sister's suicide. However everyone saw something new. Sonya's acne cleared up, and she lost a lot of weight. Her long curly brown hair was healthier and her eyes twinkled with a new light.

"Damn Sonya you look hot, whatever diet you're on it's working." Gigi smiled when Sonya walked in.

Sonya smiled. "Thanks Gigi."

Sonya wasn't oblivious to the fact that months ago Gigi bullied her, however if she was going to survive she needed allies and having a rich popular girl on her side meant a lot. Evan saw Sonya from across the hall and smiled.

Everyone else saw the hot new girl, however Evan saw the sweet girl that would hang out with him and listen to him talk about comics for ours. He saw his best friend. He saw the girl he was in love with ever since he was six. Sonya turned and saw him. Her face fell. She seemed to feel the exact opposite.

Evan ignored this and walked over to her with a smile on his. "Hey Sonya."

"What are you doing over here loser?" Gigi asked.

Evan frowned. He was use to Gigi calling him names.

"What do you need Evan? I have better things to do then hang out with a freakshow like you." Sonya complained.

Evan frowned, feeling hurt by her comments. Sonya never said anything so mean to him before. He shook his head.

"Hey it's been awhile since we talked, want to hang out after school?" Evan asked.

"And why would I want to hang out with a pimply weirdo like you?" Sonya asked.

Evan looked down at his feet. "Why are you being so mean to me? I thought we were friends?" Evan asked.

Sonya shrugged. "You thought wrong."

Gigi smirked and looked down at Evan. Her jaw dropped. "Is that a boner?"

Evan frowned. He looked down to see what she was talking about. His belt was tightened a little to tight creating a bulge in his pants. He blushed, he was about to tell Gigi when Sonya let out a loud laugh.

"The freak has boner! I guess he likes talking to me a little more than I thought!" Sonya chuckled.

Evan's cheeks burned as the whole school began to laugh and watch him. Evan looked down at his feet ashamed.

"Why is it so tiny Bony!" A voice called.

Evan ignored the calls as he pushed past the kids to get straight to the bathroom. Evan had always been picked on, however today was something different. Today was only the beginning of a new miserable life. A life were he lost his best friend and the girl he loved.

* * *

 **Now**

Evan frowned. "I know the rest of this story, a couple months later we found out our gym teacher was a cyclops who tried to kill us, and then Markie found us and brought us here."

Sonya frowned. "The reason why I can't stand you...it isn't just because you remind me of her. You knew Evan, she told you about everything. Yet you didn't tell me. You didn't tell me she was raped or that she was suicidal. She was sister and you were best friend. One of you should have told me." Sonya snapped.

Evan sighed. "It wasn't my secret to tell."

He didn't know what he could say to make it better.

"Sonya, look it at from my perspective. When Mia...when we lost Mia, I lost you too. I was an outcast. I had no one. While you hung out with the popular kids I was bullied and ridiculed." Evan said sadly.

"So where do we go from here?" Sonya asked.

Evan sighed. "I don't know."

Sonya shook her head. "Maybe we just need time apart. I have problems with you, and I'm sure what I did to you has affected you mentally. Let's just forget about the kiss and just move on with our lives." Sonya said.

Evan paused. "Is that what you want?"

Sonya pondered this. She wasn't sure what she wanted. "I got to head to training." She said instead.

Evan nodded and moved out of the way so the girl could leave. Evan sighed.

"Come to Camp Half-Blood they said, you'll have fun there they said." Evan said bitterly.

* * *

 **Next: Be My Muse**

 **There's the Demigod Diaries folks, we writing this chapter I listened to the songs Lovely and Prom Queen, I think they sum up Sonya's life pretty accurately. Prom Queen can be shown in her life, because from the outside looking in it can be seen as Sonya has it all being rich, pretty, popular, etc.**


	15. Be My Muse Part 1

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Taylor**

* * *

"The Annual camp dance, sounds intriguing." Cory smirked.

Mare and Nicholas were walking around camp hanging the posters around everywhere they went. Mare turned to Cory and smiled, however she quickly it wiped it off her face. After weeks of sorting through her feelings she learned that she liked Cory. However she was still trying to figure out if this was good or bad.

"Maybe I'll take a certain special girl to the dance." Cory smiled.

Mare smirked. "Well I hope that girl gets tested."

Cory chuckled. "Well I know this beautiful auburn haired daughter of Hermes, but I don't know if she's interested."

Mare blushed. "Well this girl might need some time to...decide if she wants to go with this boy."

"Interesting. Well tell this girl that I'm willing wait to wait, because she's worth it." Cory smiled.

The boy gave Mare a wink before walking off. Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so weird." He said.

Mare raised an eyebrow. "Sheesh, judgmental much. Who are you taking to the dance?"

Nicholas blushed. However he shook his head. "No one."

Mare rolled her eyes. "No one for sure." She said sarcastically.

* * *

"Aren't quests supposed to only have three people? That's what Mare said at least." Duncan said.

Jacey scowled. "This is NOT a quest!" She snapped. "I did not sign up for this hero shit. Save that for Annabeth Chase or Mother Theresa or some other fucking wannabe avenger, low self esteemed lunatic."

"You complain a lot." Cami sighed.

"And you show off too much to impress Leah, to each her own." Jacey snapped.

Cami growled. She didn't like Jacey bringing up her crush on Leah. Right now she had convinced herself it was just a puppy dog crush. She wasn't sure if Leah even liked her. Leah, who was several yards ahead of the, stopped.

Leah frowned. "I'm getting another strange feeling."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Are we going to have to stop everytime she thinks she senses something?"

Leah ignored her and frowned. "My gift is telling me something. Hecate..we need children of Hecate."

"Of course we need the moody witches. Just perfect." Jacey complained.

Duncan smiled. "So Sabrina might be coming with us?"

Jacey sensed what he was thinking and rolled her eyes. "Take a cold shower you walking cliche."

* * *

"Hello Campers. My name is Levi son of Dionysus and I'm holding the auditions. I want you all to try your best, and believe in yourself." Levi said.

Taylor tuned out Levi and turned to Evelyn. "No hard feelings when I win."

"If you win." Evelyn corrected.

The girls had an intense staredown, before Levi cleared his throat.

"Now let's see auditioning for the role of Aphrodite is….Sonya Lavender daughter of Iris!" He cheered.

Taylor smirked. "I'm sure it will be super hard for her to play a self absorbed princess."

Evelyn couldn't help but chuckle. "You're cute when your not delusional in thinking you can win."

Sonya stepped on the makeshift stage and smiled. She cleared her throat and looked at Evan. Her heart dropped, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Sonya shook her head.

"Focus." She said to herself.

She smiled before getting ready to sing.

Sonya: You got me some type of way (Hmm)

Ain't used to feelin' this way (Mmm-mmm)

I do not know what to say (Yeah, yeah)

But I know I shouldn't think about it

Took one fuckin' look at your face (Hmm)

Now I wanna know how you taste (Mmm-mmm)

Sonya stopped when she saw Vee walk up to Evan. She whispered something in his ear causing both of them to laugh. She frowned as she felt a twinge of jealousy. She was furious that some nobody was getting cozy with her… with Evan.

She turned to look at Mare and Cory talking. After that it was like she was on autopilot. She just wanted to hurt someone. Let out all her anger and sadness. She grabbed the mic and walked off stage.

Sonya: Usually don't give it away (Yeah, yeah)

But you know I'm out here thinkin' 'bout it

Then I realized she's right there

And I'm at home like, "Damn, this ain't fair"

Sonya made her way to Mare and Cory and smiled. Both of them looked confused. Sonya smirked as she delicately traced her fingers along Cory's chest.

Sonya: Break up with your girlfriend

Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored

You can hit it in the morning' (Mornin')

Yeah, yeah, like it's yours

I know it ain't right

But I don't care (Care)

Break up with your girlfriend

Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored

As she sung the chorus she began to grind on Cory and dance seductively causing everyone to widened their eyes in shock. Mare frowned, her blood boiled watching it. Evan looked over and his heart sank.

Sonya: This shit always happens to me (Yeah)

Why can't we just play for keeps? (Mmm-mmm)

Practically on my knees (Yeah, yeah)

But I know I shouldn't think about it

You know what you're doin' to me

You're singin' my songs in the streets, yeah, yeah

Actin' all innocent, please

When I know you're out here thinkin' 'bout it

Then you realized she's right there (Yeah)

And you're at home like, "Damn, she can't compare"

Break up with your girlfriend

Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored

You can hit in the mornin' (In the mornin')

Yeah, yeah, like it's yours

I know it ain't right

But I don't care (I don't care, yee)

Break up with your girlfriend (With your girlfriend)

Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored

With your girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend

With your girlfriend

With your girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend

Sonya stopped singing and leaned in close to Cory and gave him a kiss. Mare growled while Evan looked away hurt.

Cory was confused on what to do. Sonya was hot, however Mare was right there and he knew for sure he liked her. However...however right now he was starting to wonder how strong those feelings were. Sonya pulled away and forced a smile.

She liked the kiss, however she felt strange. Almost unfulfilled. She turned to look at Evan who wouldn't meet her glance.

Levi awkwardly cleared his throat. "Thank you Sonya for that amazing performance."

Sonya smiled. "Thank you Levi."

Sonya turned and whispered in Cory's ear. "Come to me when your ready for the full thing."

She ignored the hateful stare she got from Mare or the hurt look in Cory's eyes as she walked off. She got what she wanted. Yet for some reason she felt worse. For some reason she just wanted to go in her room and cry.

Mare frowned and marched off. Cory sighed as he ran after her. "Mare wait!"

"You just stood there and let her kiss you! And you kissed her back!" Mare shouted.

Cory frowned. "Mare, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do."

"Gee Cory, maybe not kiss her back?" Mare asked.

Cory frowned. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"You know why! We have this unspoken thing! And although we aren't together I thought you at least cared about me enough to not humiliate me like that!" Mare shouted.

Hot, wet tears threatened to come streaming down her face.

Cory sighed. "I'm sorry."

Cory: I'm sorry Mare (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make you cry

I apologize a trillion times

I'm sorry Mare (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make you cry

I apologize a trillion times

"Singing can't solve this." Mare said.

Mare: Now you want to say you're sorry

Now you want to call me crying

Now you gotta see me wilding

Now I'm the one that's lying

And I don't feel bad about it

It's exactly what you get

Stop interrupting my grinding

I ain't thinking 'bout you

Cory frowned and stepped closer to Mare.

Cory: I don't want to bore you with my trouble

But there's somethin' 'bout your love

That makes me weak and

Knocks me off my feet

There's somethin' 'bout your love

That makes me weak and

Knocks me off my feet

Knocks me off my feet

I don't want to bore you with it

Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you

I don't want to bore you with it

Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you

More and more

Cory sighed out of breath and stared deeply in Mare's eyes. She blushed, she wouldn't to look away but she couldn't. She was stuck staring into his dark brown eyes. Cory reached out and carressed her cheek.

"You're amazing Marelina." He said.

He gently placed his forehead on her's. Mare sighed. Before she could stop herself she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

 **Next: Be My Muse Part 2**

 **So this was part one of the Musical chapters after this arc we'll follow Jacey in the others go on a 'Not A Quest'.**


	16. Be My Muse Part 2

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Taylor**

* * *

"Stop laughing." Jacey scowled.

Sabrina grinned. "I just find it hilarious that you were picked for a quest."

Jacey frowned. "Not really happy about it myself."

"We're going to need magic, so we need your help." Leah explained.

"Just to clarify we don't want your help." Jacey said.

Duncan smiled. "It would be really cool of you could come."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if Duncan was flirting with her, but if he was...she had to admit she was interested. The new boy was cute and was definftty peaking her intrest. He had a nice 'mysterious jock' vibe to him.

Nikolai overheard the conversation and raised an eyebrow. He knew he had to go with Sabrina to keep an eye on her. If she really was an Alpha, he needed to be around to make sure she didn't lose her cool.

"Wouldn't two children of Hecate be better than one?" He asked.

Cami shrugged. "I guess."

Sabrina growled. She was still angry at Nikolai for what happened last week.

"Are you sure you need someone so...cold. He might do to you what he did to Cory. Never let a mutt off his leash." Sabrina said through gritted teeth.

Nikolai bit the inside of his lip to keep from cursing. He had to be calm.

"I'm sorry Sabrina." He said.

"Listen Nikolai and Sabrina the Teenage Bitch, I don't care who goes just hurry your asses up." Jacey snapped.

"Why are we going on a quest again?" Sabrina asked.

Leah stepped forward and smiled gently.

Leah: A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

Jacey sighed. "Translation we're seeing the Roman bitches."

Cami: We're questing and we're singing!

Come quest with us!

Jacey frowned. "Why are you guys singing all of a sudden?"

Duncan: So much to explore

So much to do

A whole new world is waiting for you!

"You tone deaf mother fuckers need to take some singing classes." Jacey scowled.

* * *

"Hey Evan are you okay?" Vee asked.

The daughter of Dionysus had been wandering through the woods and found Evan sitting by the river. Evan smiled when he saw the girl.

"Just thinking." He said.

Vee smiled. "Something interesting?"

He sighed. "It's complicated."

Vee sensed what he was talking about. "You mean about Sonya. You like her don't you."

Evan frowned. "Is it that obvious?"

"Sweetie, a blind guy could tell that you're into her." She chuckled.

Evan laughed before turning to her. "After today, I'm just wondering if she's the right girl for me. I mean I know she only did that to hurt me and Mare. Even after she does a bad thing I just keep expecting her to learn that it's wrong for her to hurt people. Maybe it's time I...time I move on."

Vee nodded awkwardly. She felt conflicted. Evan seemed sad, and she felt guilty for being happy that he was getting over Sonya. Her crush was nothing too serious, but serious enough where it still stung watching him kiss the ground Sonya walked on.

"Besides I'm nervous about the play."

Vee smiled. "You'll be fine."

Evan sighed. "I don't know."

Vee: You can be amazing

You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug

You can be the outcast

Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love

Or you can start speaking up

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do

When they settle 'neath your skin

Kept on the inside and no sunlight

Sometimes a shadow wins

But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly, I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly, I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

Evan chuckled. "Easier said than done."

Vee giggled before doing a twirl.

Vee: Everybody's been there,

Everybody's been stared down by the enemy

Fallen for the fear

And done some disappearing,

Bow down to the mighty

Don't run, just stop holding your tongue

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live

Maybe one of these days you can let the light in

Show me how big your brave is

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly, I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly, I wanna see you be brave

And since your history of silence

Won't do you any good,

Did you think it would?

Let your words be anything but empty

Why don't you tell them the truth?

Evan laughed as Vee sung.

"You're being ridiculous."

The girl did another twirl however her left foot connected with a rock causing her to fall. Vee groaned and looked up at Evan.

"I'm such a klutz." She blushed.

Evan smiled as he helped her up. "You're graceful compared to me."

Evan and Vee: Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly, I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly, I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

See you be brave

I just wanna see you (yeah)

I just wanna see you (oh ooh)

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

When they finished the song Vee and Evan stopped, staring into each other's eyes. Evan coughed awkwardly.

"I should...I should go audition. Psyche's father is an important role." He said quietly.

Vee blushed and nodded. "Yeah, you should go do that."

* * *

"Okay gang, so it looks like we have two girls auditioning for Psyche. Give it up for our first contestant, Evelyn daughter of Apollo." Levi said.

Everyone clapped and watched Evelyn made her way to the stage. Levi smiled before turning and whispering in her ear.

"You're going to do great." He smiled.

Evelyn nodded.

Evelyn: God save the prom queen

Teenage daydream

Just another dressed up heartbreak

God save the prom queen

Only eighteen

Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown

She's the first in line at the party

She's the first in line at the club

And she's got that body, always got a following

Everybody's looking up

When she walks by you want to be her

And your boyfriend pretends not to see her

'Cause she's got that fire, doesn't even try her

Her booty has its own zip code

All the pleasants bow down

Sonya stopped when she heard the song. It was Mia's favorite, she would play the song on repeat. She loved the message it had. Sonya felt tears threaten to stream down her face.

Evelyn: God save the prom queen

Teenage daydream

Just another dressed up heartbreak

God save the prom queen

Only eighteen

Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown

Take a look at the future

Who knows what's ahead?

There's a house on a hill with an indoor pool

And a millionaire in her bed

And the years go by and she still dreams

She's the hottest girl in town

And the makeup's stronger, gotta wear it longer

Just to keep a man around

God save the prom queen

Teenage daydream

Just another dressed up heartbreak

God save the prom queen

Only eighteen

Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown

Diamonds in her crown

And she lives her dreams through the magazines

And her daddy's gone and she needs someone

And she's got the looks and the boys on hooks

But she'll trade it all for a heart that's whole

God save the prom queen

God save the prom queen

God save the prom queen

Teenage day dream

God save the prom queen (she turned her tears)

She turned her tears to diamonds in her crown

Levi grinned. "You were great."

Evelyn blushed. "I wasn't that good."

"Are you faking being modest to impress me?" Levi chuckled.

"Maybe, is it working?" Evelyn said.

Levi grinned. "I'll tell you tonight."

"What's tonight?" Evelyn asked.

"Our date." Levi smirked before walking on stage.

"Give it up for Taylor daughter….well I guess just give it up for Taylor!" Levi cheered.

Taylor grinned as she walked on the stage.

Taylor: You ain't nothin' but a hound dog

Cryin' all the time

You ain't nothin' but a hound dog

Cryin' all the time

Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine

Well they said you was high-classed

Well, that was just a lie

Yeah they said you was high-classed

Well, that was just a lie

Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine

You ain't nothin' but a hound dog

Cryin' all the time

You ain't nothin' but a hound dog

Cryin' all the time

Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine

Well they said you was high-classed

Well, that was just a lie

Yeah they said you was high-classed

Well, that was just a lie

Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine

When Taylor sang everyone stopped what they were doing. Her voice carried so much power. Evelyn took a step forward, enchanted by the tune. Her mind was flooded with her best memories. Dinner with her family, playing games with the Apollo cabin. Taylor's voice was beautiful. Evelyn didn't care if she starved or died. All she cared about was that Taylor never stopped singing.

Taylor looked around and frowned when she noticed how dazed everyone looked.

"Did I do something?" Taylor asked.

No one answered. Instead Levi pointed to the bright pink hologram over her head. Taylor looked up and gasped when she saw a lyre.

"She's a daughter of Apollo?" Levi asked confused.

"No, that's impossible I know my dad, my mom's the goddess." Taylor said confused.

Just as she said that a glowing ball of energy appeared. The ball soon transformed into a human figure.

"Apollo?" Evelyn said confused.

Apollo grinned when he saw Evelyn. "Hey there's Evie."

"Please don't call me Evie." She sighed.

He frowned and shook his head before turning to Taylor.

"Hello Taylor, your mothers has told me so much about you." Apollo smiled.

Taylor frowned. "Do you...do you know my mom?" She asked, confused.

Apollo chuckled so hard you would have thought she asked him something as simple as 'what color is the sky?'

"Of course I know you mother. Taylor, you're not like the other campers here. You're special." He smiled.

"I glow." Sonya frowned.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Not everything is about you Sonya."

"That's a little the pot calling the kettle black." Levi chuckled.

Apollo shook head. "What I mean is Taylor is special because she's the only camper here is the child of one of the Nine Muses."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Mare looked at the god confused.

"The muses have demigod children?" Mare asked.

"Well duh, you don't party at coachella and not come out with demigod children." Apollo said.

"TMI." Evelyn sighed.

"Relax Evelyn, it's not like I told them you were conceived at a Destiny's Child concert." Apollo said.

Evelyn sighed. "You just did."

He frowned when he realized what he did. "Oh...my bad."

He turned to Taylor. "One day you will meet your mother, Terpsichore." He smiled.

He clapped his hands and disappeared in another ball of golden energy.

Levi cleared his throat. "Well I think we all have had a busy day, maybe we should just all go back to our cabins and finish auditions tomorrow." He said.

Evelyn walked over to Taylor. "How are you feeling?"

Taylor sighed. "I don't know yet. I guess happy I was claimed."

"Well if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you." Evelyn said.

Taylor smiled. "Thanks, you know your not so bad."

Evelyn chuckled. "I suppose you aren't yourself."

"Well until the roles are announced we have nothing to do, do you maybe want to go see a movie or something?" Taylor asked.

Evelyn paused. "Um….."

The girl looked from Levi to Taylor. "Um…."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Jacey Kisses A Spider**

 **So that concludes the musical chapters (however they might make a return). There's a lot of drama brewing at Camp Half-blood, (insert piping hot tea emoji here).**


	17. Jacey Kisses A Spider

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Taylor daughter of** **Terpsichore**

 **Cami daughter of Nike**

 **Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Ajal**

* * *

"So it's just the six of us, together on the road." Duncan said cheerfully.

"Duncan please stop talking before I stab you in your-" Jacey was cut off by Cami.

"Can we have an hour without you trying to stab someone?" She asked.

Jacey shrugged. "Depends can we have an hour without you trying to peep under Leah's skirt."

Cami blushed before frowning. "I wasn't!"

"Right, and I'm Beyonce, miss me with your lies." Jacey said.

"Can you two stop arguing, it's hurting my head." Sabrina complained.

Nikolai frowned when he heard this. He turned to his sister. "Are you feeling okay?"

Sabrina smiled, she was glad her brother cared. However she wiped the smile off her face and scowled. She wouldn't forget what he did. How he hurt people.

"Like you care." She snapped.

Duncan sensed the tension and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sabrina smiled at the gesture.

"New guy smiles and all of a sudden she feels better." Nikolai mumbled.

"Are we almost there?" Jacey asked.

Leah smiled. "Jacey don't rush the journey."

Jacey raised an eyebrow. "Is that code for we're lost?"

Leah didn't answer causing the others to groan. "First we have to drive this creepy white van, and now we're lost. I'm going to kill Chiron." Jacey sighed.

Just as she said this, the car was roughly knocked over. Everything happened so fast. One moment Jacey was complaining and the next neck roughly jerked around as the car flipped over. The girl groaned and looked at the others.

"Is everyone okay?" Cami asked.

Sabrina groaned and looked at everyone. Duncan seemed fine, her eyes turned to see Nikolai. She gasped at what she saw. The boy was unconscious and had a giant gash on his forehead.

"Nikolai!" She screamed.

Cami turned and her heart dropped when she saw Leah suffered the same fate. She placed her hands on her neck, checking for a pulse. She sighed in relief to see she was still alive.

"What the hell hit us?" Duncan asked.

Just as the boy said this the car door was ripped off the hinges. Everyone screamed in fear.

"I smell some tasty little demigods!" A female voice laughed.

"Everyone get out!" Cami instructed.

Duncan manged to get himself free and grabbed Nikolai. He dragged the boy with him as they climbed out of the window. Jacey and Sabrina followed suit. Cami grunted as she grabbed Leah and dragged her out. She must not have been paying attention, because as she moved she a shard of glass prick her thigh. She screamed out in pain but kept moving out of the car.

"Everything is going to be okay." Cami said softly.

"Um, Cami turn around." Sabrina said quietly.

The girl spinned to see the force that attacked them. From the waist up it was a woman with bright red hair, however when Cami looked down to her legs her heart dropped. She had eight, brown spider legs.

"She's an Arachnoid." Cami gulped.

"Just my fucking luck." Jacey said.

Sabrina turned to see Jacey. "Aren't all children of Athena scared of spiders?"

"Please, the only thing I'm scared of is taxes." Jacey said.

Cami growled and held out her hand summoning a golden spear. "We're going to show her what happens when you mess with us."

Cami's eyes began to glow with a golden light causing the others to raise an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" Jacey asked.

Soon golden wings shot out of her back.

"Pretty little wings, birdie." She said.

"You're going to pay for hurting our friends." Cami snarled.

"Oh really." She smiled. "Just who is going to make me?" She asked.

"Hey dickhead." A voice called.

The woman turned to see Sabrina with a rock in her hand. Before she could move out of the way, Sabrina swung and smashed the rock into the spider woman's skull. The monster hissed before collapsing.

"Never turn your back on a daughter of Hecate." Sabria snarled.

The woman stood up and chuckled. "Nice trick, but you won't defeat me for I am Tarantula!"

"Your mother must have really hated you to give that name." Jacey smirked.

The monster turned to see Jacey. "A daughter of Athena, it's been a while since I ate one of those."

"Well keep dreaming." Jacey snarled

Jacey pulled out a bronze sword and turned to Cami. Both girls nodded and charged. Jacey went low and swung for her legs. Tarantula however quickly moved one of her legs and used the other to wack Jacey aside.

The girl grunted as she thrown backwards. Cami hurled her spear at the monster however Tarantula quickly grabbed the spear before snapping it in half. Cami gasped.

"What the hell." She frowned.

Tarantula cackled before slashing at Cami's wings with her claws. Cami screamed in pain when the stinger connected with her wings. Black venom stained the golden feathers. Cami slowly began to descend before landing on the ground.

"You demigods are pathetic." She hissed.

She held up her hands and webs shout out of her palms and wrapped around the demigods.

"Weak." She hurled.

"When will someone worthy come fight me?" She hissed.

Tarantula made her way over to an unconscious Nikolai. She grinned. "He looks tasty."

Sabrina growled. She felt her blood boil, she began to sweat even though her skin felt ice cold.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sabrina screamed.

The webs that bounded her transformed into mist. Tarantula gasped in surprise and turned to the girl.

"Eat this bitch. vythisteí sto pátoma." Sabrina snarled.

Tarantula charged however, she the ground seemed to have turned into silly putty and slowly wrapped around the monsters legs. She began to sink into the earth as if it was quick sand.

"This isn't over." She hissed.

"Σιωπή." Sabrina chanted.

The spell stole the sound from Tarantula's voice, allowing the demigods to see the silent angry monster thrash around before the ground swallowed her whole.

"What the hell." Duncan coughed.

Sabrina gasped as she felt her body temperature return back to normal and her heart rate slow down. She never felt magic like that before. Something so..raw.

* * *

"Well today has been...awful." Jacey sighed.

The six currently stood in the hallway of the motel they had recently booked.

Cami nodded, her arm carried a groggy Leah. "We all need to get some sleep and get back on the road."

"How are we doing the room situation?" Nikolai asked.

"I'll sleep with Leah." Cami said.

Jacey smirked. "We know you will."

Cami blushed before rolling her eyes. "I meant in the same room."

"I'll bunk with Sabrina the Teenage Bitch, I'm not sharing the room with Horny Jock and Creepy Wizard." She said.

Nikolai rolled his eyes. "I just love the nicknames you come up with."

"Eat a dick Creepy Wizard." Jacey smirked.

Cami lead Leah to their room. "My head hurts."

"I know Leah, you just need a shower and some rest." Cami smiled.

Leah groaned. "Cami, I saw something bad."

"I know you did." Cami said softly as she laid Leah on her bed.

She was probably talking about the spider monster they fought earlier.

Leah shook her head. "I...I sensed something. Death."

Cami froze. "What do you mean?"

"I sensed death on one of us. I can't tell who. I don't know how, or why. But soon...soon one of us is going to die." Leah said.

After that she passed out leaving Cami confused and scared. "Oh my god."

* * *

 **Next: Crushed Part 1**

 **Next chapter we'll be getting away from that life and death stuff to focus on some good ole fashion teen drama. The school dance is near, who will be with who at the end of the night? (Insert tea emoji here).**


	18. Crushed Part 1

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Taylor daughter of** **Terpsichore**

 **Cami daughter of Nike**

 **Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Ajal**

* * *

"Sister I have a life changing decision to make!" Levi complained as he paced his cabin.

Vee looked up from her book to give her brother a skeptical look. "You see, you always say it's life changing, but usually we find out that it's quite trivial."

Levi frowned. "This is important, it's about casting for Psyche."

"What's the problem?" Vee asked.

"So Taylor obviously was the best singer, but Evelyn is just so…Evelyn." Levi sighed.

The boy fell onto his bed and gave off a dramatic sigh. Vee chuckled. It was funny whenever her brother got a crush.

"So your problem is you like Evelyn, and your afraid she won't like you back if you don't give her the role." Vee said.

Levi nodded. Vee frowned as she thought about this. The girl sighed before looking back at her brother.

"If she's the type of girl that feels that you should keep others down to make her happy, then she doesn't deserve you. Do what's right." Vee said.

Levi nodded. "I know that's what I should do…..I suppose your right."

Levi looked up at Vee and smirked. "So are you going to ask Evan to the dance."

Vee blushed. "Why would I ask Evan?"

"Because you like him, and it seems like he likes you." Levi smiled.

Vee shook her head. "I couldn't not with Sonya."

"Sonya made it very clear she has no feelings for him." Levi said. "Plus Evan is a free man he can go out on a date with you if he want to."

* * *

"Hey Cory." Nicholas smiled.

Cory looked up Nicholas and smirked. The boy must have wanted something. There was no way he would just walk up to Cory on his own free will. He hated Cory, a feeling the latter reciprocated.

"Can I help you tacky son of Ares."

Nicholas gritted his teeth. "I wanted to ask you about Tekat."

"Why she's a bitch." Cory said.

"She's not!" Nicholas snapped.

"She's my sister, I can call her whatever I want." Cory snapped.

The boy paused and a smirk began to form. "Why, you wouldn't happen to have a little crush on my sister now would you?" Cory smiled.

Nicholas looked down at his feet and blushed, embarrassed Cory was able to put it together.

"Maybe I do." He said quietly.

"Well she's a total stick in the mud, but if you're into that go ahead." Cory said.

Nicholas frowned. "I wanted some…advice. You sleep in the same room with her I figured you know her."

"All I know is she's into flowers and is incredibly boring." Cory said.

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "Gee your some help."

Cory smiled. "I know where to buy condoms if you need them."

Nicholas blushed as he marched off, trying to ignore Cory's whistles.

* * *

A knock on the door startled Sonya out of her sleep. She yawned as she sat up. As usual everyone else in her cabin was gone, enjoying camp activities. After recent events Sonya found the bed to much more comfortable than shooting arrows or climbing a lava wall.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Evan standing there.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Um…hi." Evan smiled.

Sonya looked around awkwardly. "Can I help you with something?"

Evan looked down and sighed. "I just think I owe it to you, to tell you this."

"Well spit it out then." Sonya frowned.

"I'm over you Sonya. I have no feelings for you whatsoever. After your audition I realized you don't care about me at all, and I'm done waiting around for someone who will always put me last. You can finally be with the person you love most…yourself." Evan sighed.

The boy smiled weakly. "Well see you around."

As he turned to walk away Sonya balled her fists angrily.

"Fine! Leave like everyone else! That's because your weak Evan! All you do is run!" She screamed.

Evan stopped and growled. He turned around.

"All you do is push people away! Do you know how hard it is being around knowing you hate me? Or how you go out of your way to humiliate me." Evan cursed.

"Fuck you Evan, go ahead and go with that tramp of Dionysus." Sonya hissed.

Evan growled before running off. Sonya angrily closed her door and collapsed to the ground. She curled up into the ball and hot wet tears poured out. She didn't understand the feelings she was experiencing; however, she knew one thing, perhaps she cared more about the son of Aphrodite then she initially thought.

* * *

 **Next: Crushed Part 2**

Sorry **it's been such a long hiatus.**


	19. Crushed Part 2

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Taylor daughter of** **Terpsichore**

 **Cami daughter of Nike**

 **Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Ajal** "Mare I don't know what to do." Evelyn sighed.

Mare looked up at the daughter of Apollo who currently laid on her bed.

"What can I help you with?" Mare asked.

Evelyn frowned as she sat down on the bed. "I'm in a particularly hard situation. So, it turns out Taylor is a great girl that likes me, but Levi is also great, and I think he likes me."

"So, you like them both." Mare frowned.

Evelyn sighed. "I don't know what to do, I considered a thrupple but I don't think Taylor would go for that."

"What the hell is a thrupple?" Mare asked.

Evelyn sighed. "That's not the point, I'm in a love triangle and I don't know what to do."

Mare sighed. "Evelyn I really can't help you. This is one of those situations where you go with the person that makes you happiest."

Evelyn frowned. Both of them made her happy. Levi was enthusiastic and larger than life, a quality that made Evelyn feel bold and free. However, Taylor's wit and charm sparked feelings in her she didn't know how to describe.

"All I know is I need to have this sorted out before the dance," Evelyn said.

She looked up at the daughter of Hermes. "So, are you going to the dance?"

"Of course, I'm helping plan it," Mare said.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "We all know that. I mean are you going to be there enjoying yourself? Are you going to finally let yourself have fun?"

"I have fun all the time." Mare protested.

"Achoo." Evelyn sneezed.

"Bless you," Mare said politely.

"Sorry, I'm just allergic to bullshit," Evelyn smirked.

Mare rolled her eyes. "Very funny Evelyn."

"I might go talk to Cory. I don't know, maybe ask him if we're official enough to go together." Mare blushed.

Evelyn clapped her hands. "Goody. I hope you do because the sexual tension between the two of you has been extremely uncomfortable to watch."

"Okay, Ms. Thrupple." Mare snapped.

"Do you even know what a thrupple is?" Evelyn smirked.

Mare frowned. "No, but I can figure it out."

"Why don't you google it and go ahead and go to videos. I'm sure you'll find some very interesting stuff." Evelyn cackled.

* * *

"A child of a muse." Chiron said. "Fascinating."

Taylor shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I'm sure it is."

Taylor couldn't help but be slightly snappy. Everyone had been staring at her like she was some sideshow attraction. Although Taylor wasn't bashful, even she had a problem with all the attention that had been drawn to herself.

"So where am I going to stay?" Taylor asked.

The girl knew she couldn't stay in Hermes cabin forever, however, there was no cabin for the daughter of a Muse.

Chiron frowned. He placed his hand to his chin as he thought of a solution. "To be honest with you Taylor, the best place for you would be the Apollo cabin."

Taylor perked up. The thought of a certain daughter of Apollo invaded her mind and caused butterflies to flutter around in her stomach.

"Oh." She said.

"Well given Apollo's connection to your mother, I'm certain that is the best choice," Chiron said.

Taylor smirked coyly. "Well if you think that's the best choice."

Suddenly this day was getting significantly better.

* * *

"Hey Cory." Mare smiled.

Cory and Mikey stood in front of the Demeter cabin, causing flowers to grow around them. Cory stopped and looked up at Mare and grinned. Cory turned to Mikey.

"Hey little buddy, can you go in the cabin for a little bit?" Cory asked.

Mikey pouted. "Why?" He whined.

"Because Mare and I have to talk about big kid business." Cory smiled.

Mikey frowned. "Okay." He sighed.

Mikey waddled back into the cabin leaving the two alone. Mare smiled.

"He's cute." Mare smiled.

"I know, I mean he's related to me, of course, he is," Cory smirked.

"So modest," Mare said as she rolled her eyes.

"Modesty is just a way for insecure people to get validation. Think about who do you that's modest just because? Secretly people love being told they're modest because it makes them seem like a better person." Cory said.

Mare raised an eyebrow. "You're a dick."

Cory smiled. "Calm yourself, Mare, your just seconds away from ripping off my shirt."

"Speaking of shirts… what will you be wearing to the dance?" Mare asked.

"Clothes." Cory smiled. "Why did you want me to go nude?"

Mare chuckled. "You know what I meant."

Cory smiled. "Okay, I'm wearing this stupid suit one of the Aphrodite children made me."

Mare smiled. "I'm sure you'll look great in it."

Cory smirked and leaned in closely and whispered into her. "I think you much rather see me out of it."

Mare blushed beet red as Cory pulled away and winked. "See you at the dance Marelina."

* * *

 **Next: What's Worse Than Sonya?**

 **The next chapter will bring us back to the group that's on the quest.**


	20. What's Worse Than Sonya?

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Taylor daughter of** **Terpsichore**

 **Cami daughter of Nike**

 **Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Ajal**

* * *

A soft knock woke Sabrina. The girl sat up and yawned, she wondered who would be knocking at this time of night. Sabrina turned and saw Jacey was still sound asleep. Sabrina sighed and hopped out of her bed and made her way to the door. When she opened it, she saw Duncan standing there with a smile on his face.

Sabrina blushed when she realized she was standing before him in just a baggy t-shirt and underwear. Luckily the shirt she was wearing was long enough that it reached her knees.

"Duncan what are you doing here?" Sabrina asked.

Duncan grinned. "The night is still young, let's go for a swim."

Sabrina smirked. "That desperate to get me in a bikini, are we?"

"Haha very funny. You're a witch, shouldn't you like being out at night?" Duncan asked.

"Bizarre things come out at night." Sabrina said.

"Don't worry, I can protect you." Duncan grinned.

"Considering I'm the one that can cast spells, I'm going to be protecting you." Sabrina said.

Duncan smiled. "So, you're agreeing to come with me."

Sabrina rolled her eyes to hide her faint blush. "Let's go."

* * *

"Leah wake up." Cami said.

Cami shook the girl hard, however Leah wouldn't move. She was still as a rock. Being a legacy of Apollo, Leah had some minor psychic abilities. Nothing major, she could just sense when something bad was about to happen. Sometimes she just got a mix of words and feelings that didn't quite make sense.

However, Cami had seen first hand Leah's abilities protect them. If she could sense death, something was wrong. Sometime was very wrong.

A loud knock on the door interrupted Cami's thoughts. Cami looked up and frowned. It must've been one of the others, but why were they knocking so late.

"This better be important!" Cami called.

The girl went to the door, but before she could open it, the door was kicked in and slammed straight into Cami's body. The girl screamed in pain as the large wood slammed into her stomach and knocked the wood out of her. She groaned in pain and looked at who stood at the door. Only it wasn't a who, it was a what.

It was a woman. Well close to a woman. Her skin was green and scaly and from the waist down two long serpent legs slithered out, almost as if acting like legs. She had long black hair that seemed to slither like snakes.

"What the fuck." Cami said.

The woman hissed. "Hello dem-i-i-i-i-g-o-o-o-o-d."

"Who the hell are you?" Cami asked.

The woman cackled. "You can call me Kompra!" She hissed.

"What do you want?" Cami asked.

Kompra hissed. "Don't worry little one, we don't want you. I'll make your death quick and painless."

Cami growled. "I'm not the one who's going to die."

With lightning fast reflexes Cami lunged for her spear and quickly spun around slashed at Kompra. Kompra quickly moved out of the way, dodging her attack. Cami howled in frustration. At least she was able to block Leah from Kompra. She couldn't risk the girl getting hurt.

"Game on demigod." Kompra hissed.

Kompra moved quickly, slashing with deadly accuracy, Cami yelped as she quickly rolled underneath the slashes and swung her leg to do a high kick. Her foot connected with Kompra's scaly jaw, causing Kompra to howl in pain and stumble back. While she was down Cami growled and thrusted her spear into the woman's hide.

Kompra screamed in pain as Cami dug her spear in. Hoping that eventually the monster would turn to dust. However, Kompra surprised Cami and yanked the spear out of her skin and hissed.

"Pathetic." She howled.

Kompra promptly swung her palm, her claws slashing Cami's shirt and digging into her chest. Cami screamed in pain. Red blood stained her shirt as she began to bleed out. Cami tried to fight back, but this only made Kompra dig her claws in deeper.

"Die demigod." She hissed.

Cami screamed in pain before stumbling backwards and collapsing on the ground. The room spun and her vision became blurry. Is this what Leah meant? Was she going to die? _Leah._ Suddenly Cami remembered that she was supposed to be protecting the girl. Cami looked up slowly and saw Kompra dragging Leah away. Cami tried to protest but her voice failed her. She tried to get up, but she couldn't move. The only thing she could feel was the pain in her chest. With no other choice, she slowly began to close her eyes.

* * *

"This may be a cheap motel, but the pool is pretty high quality." Duncan mused.

Cami shrugged. "I guess."

Duncan smiled. "Come on, look at this beautiful blue water."

Duncan waved his fingers through it and smiled. "Feels great. A little cold, but still nice."

Sabrina smirked. "I can help with that. Zestasiá."

Sabrina smiled as she cast her spell. The water began to bubble, reacting to her magic.

Duncan smiled. "Much better." He chuckled.

He turned to Sabrina. "You didn't bring your bathing suit?" He asked.

Sabrina smirked seductively. "I must have forgotten. Oh well."

Sabrina began to slowly unbutton her top, causing Duncan's jaw to drop. When she reached the final button, she let it fall to the ground, revealing a scarlet colored bra and hot pink thong.

"You don't mind if I swim in this do you?" Sabrina asked playfully.

Duncan smiled. "Be my guest."

She slowly stepped into the water, allowing Duncan to watch her as she did so. She looked back at him seductively and smirked.

"Aren't you going to come in." She asked.

Duncan was almost at a lost for words. She was so beautiful and so…powerful. She radiated this wave of power and confidence. Duncan happily leaped into the water and swam towards Sabrina.

"You swim like a child of Poseidon." She chuckled.

Duncan smiled. "And you look better than a child of Aphrodite." Sabrina blushed. "Don't tell Drew that, she'd have a stroke."

Duncan brushed a wet strand of hair from Sabrina's face. "I mean it, you're beautiful Sabrina." Sabrina blushed and looked into his eyes. They were filled with such warmth and compassion, that she felt her heart melt. All her life Sabrina felt an inner darkness inside of her. Something that laid underneath the surface of her kind personality. However, Duncan seemed to melt this darkness inside of her. She only felt light.

Sabrina leaned in and kissed Duncan passionately. Duncan was surprised at first, but he became to kiss her back. Their tongues fought for dominance as they made out. Duncan grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss as she traced her fingers along his chest. Sabrina was surprised by how good the kiss felt. How happy she was when she was with him.

And just like that, Duncan was roughly pulled away from her. Sabrina gasped in shock and quickly opened her eyes. She looked to see a crocodile dragging Duncan away with its claws.

"Duncan!" She screamed. However, as Sabrina looked closer, she realized it wasn't a crocodile, it was a woman. Well somewhat human at least. Before Sabrina could cast a spell, she felt a rough object hit the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Jacey asked.

She opened her door and scanned outside. She had been hearing loud screams and crashes all night when she finally went to check it out, she realized Sabrina was gone as well.

"Something really wrong is going on here," Jacey said.

"Jacey!" A voice called.

Jacey turned to see Nikolai running towards her. A large cut was torn in his shoulder and his face was red and covered in bruises.

"What the hell?" Jacey asked.

"I don't know what's going on, all of these dragon women started swarming the hotel. A bunch of them jumped me, luckily after a couple of spells I was able to defeat them." Nikolai huffed.

Jacey frowned. "Oh god, Sabrina wasn't in the room."

Nikolai frowned. "Duncan wasn't in his room either. Do you think they are okay?" He asked nervously.

His heart dropped at the thought of something bad happening to Sabrina. Jacey rolled her eyes to hide her worry.

"They're probably just behind the motel having nasty unprotected sex. Their teenagers after all." Jacey said.

"So, my options are that either my sister is in danger or she's having sex with a boy she barely knows…I'm not liking either of those options."

"Daughter of Athena." A voice hissed.

The two turned to see a dracaena standing in the hallway. Jacey gasped.

"Oh my god." She said in shock.

"Remember me?" The Dracaena hissed.

Jacey gulped. Nikolai frowned. This was the first time he had seen any emotion from Jacey. Usually, she was totally nonchalant. Yet now…she was terrified. "Prepare to die daughter of Athena!" The dracaena hissed before lunging at the pair.

* * *

 **Next: Dance with Me**

 **Sorry, it's been so long to update I had a lot going on these past couple weeks, but now it's summer and I'm trying to spend a lot of time writing.** **I know I left you with a lot of questions, but all will be revealed…eventually. Next chapter however will take us back at camp. Prepare for drama and heartbreak. Also after this, I have a new idea that will be kind of interactive for the readers. Would you guys be interested?**


	21. Dance With Me

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Taylor daughter of** **Terpsichore**

 **Cami daughter of Nike**

 **Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Ajal**

* * *

Playlist For This Chapter

1\. Baby One More Time by Britney Spears

2\. Teeth by Five Seconds of Summer

3\. My Body Is A Cage by Arcade Fire

4\. Bad Guy by Billie Eilish

* * *

"This is so stupid." Cory said to himself.

The boy was currently making his way through the woods, finding a place in the woods where he could use his phone without getting caught. He desperately needed to call his aunt, Chiron's rules be damned.

Cory pulled out his phone and began to dial his aunt.

"Hello?" His aunt said in a tired voice.

Cory smiled, he was relieved to hear his aunt's voice.

"Hey, Auntie." He smiled.

Her tone changed. "Cory, is that you? It's been so long since I last spoke to-"

She was cut off by a loud crash and the sound of yelling.

"Cory I'm going to hang up, why don't you call me later." She said.

"Wait-" Cory objected however the line went dead.

Cory collapsed to ground and screamed in frustration. He felt powerless. He knew his aunt was facing the wrath of her boyfriend's anger, and he was stuck at camp unable to help her. He punched his fist onto the ground and screamed again. The flowers around him began to wilt and shrivel, matching the emptiness inside of him.

* * *

"That blue dress looks so pretty on you." Evelyn smiled.

Her and Mare stood in the Hermes cabin with a bunch of other girls, preparing for the dance. The Aphrodite girls went around doing make up and helping with outfits. Mare wore a strapless blue dress and some silver high heels that Drew Tanaka picked out for her.

"Do you think Cory will like it?" Mare asked.

"He's a boy, along as you let him cop a feel you could be dressed like freaking Santa Claus." Sonya smirked.

The girls chuckled, while Mare rolled her eyes. "I'm not like that."

"You're missing out, there are so many good-looking guys here, you should put yourself out there more." Sonya said.

Mare shook her head. "I prefer how I am, the whole 'let me dress and act like a ditz to make boys interested in me'."

Sonya rolled her eyes. "I get it you're the good girl, and the rest of us are just the thots you look down on."

Mare frowned before turning around to face Sonya.

"That's not what I meant." Mare said.

Evelyn gulped, she could tell things were about to get bad. "Why don't we just talk about something else?"

Sonya grabbed her purse and marched out of the cabin. "Forget about it, I have better things to be doing right now."

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to the annual Camp Half Blood Dance! There are refreshments in the corner, and DJ Grover will be taking all requests." Chiron announced.

The dance was just for kids thirteen and up, with younger ones being watched by nymphs. This meant the older kids were glad to cause some chaos, without having to worry about looking after their younger siblings.

"I hope you all have a great time tonight, but please children remember to act civilized." He smiled.

There was of laughter and "yes sir" heard from the kids.

As people began to mingle amongst themselves, Evelyn and Mare stood in the corner sipping on some fruit punch.

"This looks amazing, I wish Jacey was here for this." Evelyn sighed.

"So, she could mock everyone for participating in a 'pointless ritual'." Mare laughed.

Evelyn sighed. She missed Jacey, she was the closest thing she had to a best friend. Granted Evelyn knew that Jacey only tolerated her because she hated everyone else more, but she still missed her presence.

Evelyn turned to Mare who looked at the crowd of people longingly. Evelyn smiled.

"Looking for someone?" Evelyn asked.

Mare blushed and looked down at her feet. "It's just I'm wondering where Cory is. We were going to go together."

Evelyn smirked. She grabbed Mare and pulled her into a big hug. "Aw my little Mare is going on dates like a big girl."

"I'm older than you." Mare blushed.

Her cheeks began to match the color of hair as she giggled.

"Evelyn." A female voice called.

The girls turned to look at Taylor who wore a flowing white dress, with a golden belt. She wore a delicate black hairband with a white flower petal tucked underneath. Evelyn looked at Taylor in awe. The girl was beautiful.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Taylor asked.

Evelyn smiled. "Can you keep up."

Taylor laughed and reached out her hand. "I'm sure you can teach me a few things."

Evelyn took her hand and smirked. "I'll lead."

Taylor walked her over to the dance floor and grinned. "You look really pretty."

Evelyn blushed.

"Shut up." Evelyn took Taylor's hands and spun her around.

The song playing was 'One More Time' by Britney Spears. Evelyn lost herself in the moment. She moved along with Taylor her body acting on instinct, dancing, laughing, staring into Taylor's eyes. She placed her hands-on Taylor's hips and began to sway with her.

"I don't want this night to end!" Evelyn laughed.

Taylor smirked. In that moment, Evelyn was glowing. A ray of positivity and beauty. Without even thinking Taylor leaned in and kissed her. Evelyn froze, surprised by the gesture. However, she soon placed her hands-on Taylor's cheeks and began to kiss her back. She was so caught up in the moment she didn't even notice Levi was standing next to her watching the whole exchange. She didn't notice his hurt face. She didn't notice the single tear slowly began to slide down his face.

* * *

"Don't be scared." Nicholas said to himself.

He saw Tekat standing in the corner by herself, watching as the others danced. He gulped. "You can do this."

He walked over to Tekat with a smile on his face. He was stunned by how beautiful she looked.

"Hey Tekat." He smiled.

She looked up at him. "Hey Nicholas. Are you having fun?"

Nicholas gulped. "Uh yeah totally. Actually, I wanted to ask you about-"

"Nicholas I already know what this is about." She smiled.

He gulped. "You do?"

"Of course. You have a crush on my friend, Lydia, daughter of Hermes, right?" Tekat smiled.

"Wait what?" Nicholas asked.

Tekat smiled. "She talks about you like all the time. Stay right here, I'll go get her for you."

Nicholas frowned. "That's not what I wanted to ask you."

However, Tekat was already walking off to fetch her friend, leaving Nicholas alone, defeat, and embarrassed.

* * *

"Would you like to dance?" A handsome boy asked Sonya.

Sonya looked up at the boy and frowned. "Fuck off limp dick." She snarled.

He gulped and slowly began to back away. Sonya wasn't in the mood to flirt. Normally she would drown her sorrows by throwing herself into the arms of the nearest cute boy she could find. Only there was a problem, her mind was racing with thoughts about Evan. After her talk with him, she couldn't stop thinking about him, and she hated herself for it.

He also caused old memories of Mia to resurface. Memories she fought hard to repress. Sonya looked up to watch Vee and Evan dancing. He seemed happy, like he was having a good time with her.

"I'm going to fucking kill that girl." Sonya said aloud.

Sonya grabbed her cup of punch and marched over to Vee. Before the girl could even look up at Sonya dumped the red drink all over Vee. Vee screamed and jumped back.

"What the hell?" She asked.

Evan turned to Sonya and gasped in shock. That shock turned to anger. "Sonya what do you want?"

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" Sonya asked.

"Yes you were, now apologize to Vee and leave us alone." Evan said.

"Oh so now you want to grow some balls?" Sonya asked.

Vee grabbed Evan's arm. "Evan let's just go, she's not worth it."

"Not worth what bitch? Do you think he actually likes you? He likes your lack of a gag reflex. You're nothing but consolation prize." Sonya snapped.

Vee balled her fists up and bit the inside of her lip. "Sonya leave us alone NOW."

"Or what?" Sonya growled.

"Sonya this is why we can't be friends! All you do is hurt people and cause problems. You're selfish and you're nothing like-"

Evan stopped himself before saying something he couldn't come back from. However, it was too late, because Sonya knew where he was going.

"What? I'm nothing like Mia, is that what you were going to say?" Sonya growled.

Her skin began to glow pink and her hair burst into a rainbow flame. "You're right I'm nothing like my sister, I'm the fucking villain of this story. And you Evan Morgan are just the bitch."

Sonya held up her hand and released a blast of rainbow-colored energy towards Evan. The multicolored blast slammed into Evan and sent him flying into the wall. Everyone gasped in shock and turned to look at Sonya.

"Evan!" Vee yelped.

Vee ran towards Evan, who laid on the floor. He groaned and sat up slowly, a large gash on his forehead.

Sonya forced a grin to mask her pain and remorse. "Have a nice night."

Sonya grabbed her purse and marched out of the room. She couldn't go to her cabin; she wasn't in the mood to see her siblings. She was told not to go into the woods during nighttime, but to be honest she could care less about any dangers. She just wanted to be alone. Away from all those happy people. Happiness wasn't that easy, and being around all those people that could care less about her didn't help.

As she went deeper into the woods she was surprised to hear sniffling. Sonya followed the sound to find Cory on his knees crying.

"Cory what's wrong?" Sonya asked concerned.

She was surprised to see the normally to cool for school bad boy, so… broken. Normally she would hate getting on her knees in an expensive dress, however she couldn't help herself as she sat next to Cory.

"It's nothing." Cory said as he looked up at Sonya.

He hated that she saw him so weak. He wiped his tears away and forced a smile.

Sonya sighed. "Cory you know you're talking to the biggest mean girl at this camp, if you're going to lie you need to do better than that."

"I barely know you. It's not like it's easy to talk to you. " Cory said.

Sonya frowned. "You're right, we don't know each other all that well do we."

"I just have this big problem, and I need a lot of money." Cory said weakly. "I don't know what to do."

Sonya looked at the boy and paused. "How much money do you need?"

"Enough for someone I care about to start a new life." Cory sighed.

Sonya couldn't help but smile. "Cory you know I'm rich right?"

Cory rolled his eyes. "You really chose now to rub it in?"

"I mean if you need money, I can easily get it to you. My dad's pockets are deep, and he gives me thousands so he doesn't have to spend time with me." Sonya said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Corry frowned.

"Don't be, at least my rich bitch status can actually help someone for once." She smiled weakly.

Cory laughed. "Sonya you're not as heartless as you try to be."

Sonya blushed. "That's not true."

"I mean it. You're caring, witty, and beautiful." Cory smiled.

Sonya bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to say. She leaned in and kissed Cory. Cory froze, his thoughts went to Mare as Sonya pressed her lips against his. However instead of pulling away he kissed her back. He gently pushed her on her back so he was on top of her and leaned to softly kiss her neck. Sonya tilted back her head and moaned. Sonya grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving him shirtless and exposed. His muscles glowing under the moonlight.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked.

* * *

 **Next: Demigod Diaries: Jacey**

 **The next chapter will be Jacey's origins, we'll dive more into her home life and her life before Camp Half-Blood. Sorry for the hiatus, this summer was hectic, and I got a new job, and school was picking up, plus I had friendship and family drama, etc. But now I'm back and happy to be writing again. I've been rereading a lot of my old stories, and I'm looking for ways to improve so if you have critiques please tell me. Also, would you guys like me dividing this story into seasons like a TV show or maybe volumes?**


	22. Demigod Diaries: Jacey Part 1

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Taylor daughter of** **Terpsichore**

 **Cami daughter of Nike**

 **Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Ajal**

* * *

"Why is it every time I want to go somewhere with you someone tries to kill me?" Nikolai asked.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You're a bad omen witch boy."

"Daughter of Athena!" The Dracaena hissed. "Did you forget about me."

Jacey and Nikolai turned to face the monster. She hissed at the teens, venom dripping from her fangs.

"Jesus Christ." Nikolai gulped.

Jacey turned to the boy. "Do you know a spell that can get us out of this?"

Nikolai held up his palms and began to chant. "O Janus mou édose mia pórta."

Once Nikolai finished his incantation, a glowing door appeared behind the Dracaena. She hissed and turned the face the door, out of nowhere the door opened and a strong current sucked in the Dracaena. Jacey jumped in shock, as she watched the scene.

"This isn't over daughter of Athena!" She yelled.

She desperately tried to stop herself from flying in the door, but she wasn't strong enough to stop herself from falling. Once she fell into the portal the door slammed shut with a loud bang.

"What the hell was that?" Jacey asked.

Nikolai smiled weakly. "I've been practing."

"We need to find the others and get out of here." Jacey said.

Nikolai nodded. "You're right."

"It's pointless, Duncan, Sabrina, and Leah have already been taken." A voice said.

Jacey and Nikolai turned and Jacey growled at who she saw.

"Ajal fucking Bloom, you have to be kidding me." She groaned.

Ajal raised an eyebrow. "Nice to see you to Jacey."

He seemed nonchalant to the fact that Jacey despised him. Nikolai looked between the two of them.

"Do you two know each other?" Nikolai asked.

"You know he's a camper, right?" Jacey asked.

Nikolai raised around. He was confident he knew everyone at CampHalf-blood.

Ajal shrugged. "Don't feel bad about not recognizing me, I'm good at going unnoticed. Which how I was able to follow you guys for miles without any of you noticing."

Jacey crossed her arms. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Chiron told me to follow you and to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." Ajal shrugged.

"Fuck you and the centaur you rode on in. Nikolai come on we need to save our friends." Jacey growled.

She grabbed Nikolai's arm and pulled away.

"Nikolai ignore her. Cami is going to die if you don't go help her." Ajal instructed.

Nikolai stopped. He sighed, his loyalties were with Jacey, but he if Ajal was right he needed to go to Cami. He might not have been able to protect Sabrina, but he sure as hell would make sure no one else would get hurt.

"I'm sorry Jacey." Nikolai let go of her arm and ran off to Cami.

Jacey grunted and turned to Ajal. "What the hell do you want?"

"I think the better question is what the monsters want." Ajal said.

Jacey gulped. "What do you mean?"

"Want to know what I noticed when you all fought the arachnid and the drancea? Their attention was always on you. The others were just merely an obstacle. Now you're awful, so I can understand why they would want you dead. But it's more than that isn't it? You did something. What did you do that would cause a horde of monsters to come after you?" Ajal asked.

Jacey balled her fists up. "Fuck you."

Ajal smirked. "Look at you using big girl words."

"I'm going to cut your balls off and force feed it to you." Jacey snapped.

Ajal took a step closer to her. "Are you scared of the truth Jacey?"

She gulped. "I'm going to go check on Nikolai and Sabrina."

Jacey turned and marched off.

* * *

"Πατέρας της θεραπείας ευλογεί αυτό το κορίτσι." Nikolai chanted.

Granted healing spells were typically reserved from children of Apollo, however he hoped that maybe the God of the Sun would bless him with a little bit of magic. Cami laid motionless. Her skin pale and her lips stained with blood. Her shirt was ripped, and giant gash was in the area between her chest and her stomach. Tears threatened to spill from Nikolai's eyes.

"Oh Cami." He said softly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have protected you." He sobbed.

Cami gasped and shot up sharply, causing Nikolai to jump. Her body twitched and she started to release a violent series of coughs. However little droplets of blood would spill out of her mouth.

"Leah!" She screamed.

NIkolai held her steady. "Calm down Sabrina."

She shook her head. "Leah." She repeated.

"The monsters got her." He said.

She shook her head. "No. No. No. No. I told her I would protect her." She began to sob.

"I said I would protect her!" She screamed.

"ύπνος." Nikolai said.

Cami's eyes rolled to the back of her and the girl passed out. Nikolai sighed.

"Take it easy Cami, it will all be over soon."

Jacey walked into the room and saw the duo. "How is she?"

"Hurt very badly, but she'll live." Nikolai sighed.

He looked up at Jacey who stood their stiffly. Something was off.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was shaking. "Oh my god are you crying?"

He didn't Jacey could cry. Hell, he didn't even know she had emotions.

"I know why the monsters took our friends. They want to draw me out." Jacey sobbed.

Nikolai frowned. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Nikolai I did something really bad," Jacey said shakily.

"It's time I tell you the truth." Jacey gulped.

* * *

 **Next time: Demigod Diaries Part 2**

 **The next chapter will officially dive into Jacey's past. What are your predictions for what happened to make her the way she is? Also if I'm able to follow my notes, there should only be twelve more chapters left in this "Season". Also, do any of you know any artists who will do commission so I can get a cover a drawn with a couple of the characters on it.**

 **PS. If you have Netflix you should totally check out the show Daybreak, it's original and one of the best shows I have ever watched.**


	23. Demigod Diaries: Jacey Part 2

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Taylor daughter of** **Terpsichore**

 **Cami daughter of Nike**

 **Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Ajal**

* * *

 **Two Years Ago**

"It rains too much here," Jacey complained.

The blond girl sighed as she looked up from her book just to complain.

"Cheer up Jace, you're going to love Seattle?" Her father, Alan, said with a cheerful smile.

"It's going to be great!" Her five-year-old half-brother, Toby clapped.

Jacey and her stepmother, Sandra, locked eyes and both smirked. Although Sandra wasn't Jacey's biological mother, she was one of the few women that her father dated that she liked. Sandra was nice, but not overly positive. Witty, but not obnoxious. And most importantly she knew when to leave Jacey alone. Unlike her father who was an overbearing bundle of love and affection.

"Jacey, the new school we're sending you to has one of the highest-ranked science programs in the nation." Alan smiled.

Jacey perked up. Now her father was speaking her language. "I'm intrigued."

Sandra smiled. "Just you wait, Jacey. Something special is going to happen."

Just as she said this a powerful force slammed into their car. It happened so fast, their car flipped over several times, Jacey's head slammed into the windshield roughly smashing the glass. Someone was screaming. She was covered in blood. Was it her own?"

Then everything went black. She could still hear voices, but she couldn't move.

"Jacey!" Sandra screamed.

Jacey gasped and opened her eyes. She was hanging upside down, a gash in her forehead allowed droplets of blood to drip from her forehead to the ceiling.

She looked to see her father helping Toby out of the car window. The boy was crying, however, luckily, he didn't seem to be injured.

Sandra managed to climb through her window, the only one stuck was Jacey.

"Just relax Jacey, we're going to get you out of there," Sandra said.

Jacey gulped. "What happened?"

"Daughter of Athena!" A voice hissed.

Jacey looked up to see a seven-foot-tall humanoid woman. Her skin was green and scaly and she had large fangs the size of butcher knives. Her eyes were bright yellow and glowed like lit up Jack-O-Lantern.

"What the hell?" Jacey gulped.

Sandra turned to face the snake woman. "Oh my god!"

"Sandra run!" Jacey screamed.

However, she was frozen. Sandra looked up in fear as the snake woman held up her claws.

"Move mortal and I'll let you live." She hissed.

Sandra gulped. "I'm not letting you hurt my daughter."

The snake woman hissed. "I said move."

Sandra stood up shakily and looked at her. "Back up bitch."

The snake woman screamed in anger and slashed her claws like knives. What happened next was the terrifying part. In one swift motion, the woman cut through Sandra's neck. Blood squirting everywhere. Jacey screamed in fear.

"Sandra!" Jacey cried.

The snake woman hissed and crouched down to Jacey. "You'll die like the rest of them."

"What are you talking about you crazy bitch!" Jacey sobbed.

"The prophecy dies with you." The woman held out her claws and prepared to do the same thing to Jacey.

Jacey was stuck, the seatbelt dug into her stomach preventing her from moving. She was going to die. Then she heard a loud bang. Jacey opened her eyes and gasped when she saw a massive bronze bullet in the center of the monster's forehead. She hissed and turned to look at the source.

"This isn't over!" She hissed.

And out of nowhere, the monster exploded in a cloud of golden dust. Jacey looked to see a pretty girl that seemed to be a year or two older than her with auburn hair. In her hands was some kind of rifle.

"Hi." She smiled. "I'm Mare."

* * *

 **Now**

"Oh my god, Jacey," Nikolai said.

"I'm so sorry that happened to your stepmom." He said.

Jacey looked up. Tears still streaming down her face. "She died protecting me. She saw me as her daughter….and I never even called her mom."

Nikolai wasn't sure if he should hug her are not, Jacey was a bit of a wild card.

"That wasn't your fault. You don't have to feel guilty about her death. Besides the monsters aren't going to get back at you over the death of one dracaena." Nikolai comforted.

Jacey shook her head. "Letting her die wasn't the bad thing I did. It was awful of course; I should have protected her. I'm a half-god, I should have been able to stop it. But it's what I did after that is what's truly awful."

* * *

 **Two Years Ago**

"Here let me help you out," Mare said.

She opened the door and helped pull Jacey out of the car.

"What the hell." Jacey coughed.

Mare smiled weakly. "Are you okay?"

Jacey looked up at Mare and growled. "I just watched my stepmom die? Do you think I'm fucking okay?"

Mare gulped. "Sorry about that."

Jacey shook her head. She needed to find Alan and Toby, wasting her time with the girl meant longer she wasn't with them.

"Dad!" She screamed.

She looked around the clearing, hoping she would see him.

"Jacey!" Her father yelled.

Jacey turned to see her father running towards her. In his arms was Toby. Jacey looked down at Sandra's and gasped.

"Dad don't let Toby look!" She screamed.

Before he saw Sandra himself, Alan placed his hands over Toby's eyes and looked to see what his daughter was referring to. He looked down and screamed. The happy man that Jacey always saw died in an instant. Tears swarm down his face.

"Oh my god."

Mare looked at the family and Sandra's body and sighed. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have come sooner."

"Why did this happen? What was that thing?" Jacey asked.

Jacey looked at Mare for answers. After all, she was this Buffy type hero running around the woods killing monsters. Surely, she knew. However, what surprised her is the look in her father's eyes. He wasn't surprised they were attacked by monsters. If she didn't know any better she would have said he even knew why.

Alan looked at Mare and sighed. "You're with the Camp aren't you."

Mare nodded solemnly. "I am. They sent me and my satyr to retrieve her."

Jacey looked up at the duo and frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Alan sighed. He turned to Mare and held Toby out to her. "Can you hold him for a little so I can talk to her?"

Mare nodded and gently took the boy, who must have passed out due to the stress of the situation.

Alan gulped and walked over to Jacey. His face was still red from crying.

"Jacey you need to go with Mare." He said shakily.

"I'm sorry what? Sandra just died. She was killed by a monster. A fucking monster! Why is no one talking about that?" Jacey asked.

Alan gulped. "It's about your biological mother. She wasn't….like the rest of us."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Dad I don't want to hear this right now."

"Jacey that monster was looking for you. It wants you dead because of your heritage. Jacey you're not exactly…human." He gulped.

Jacey stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"Your mother, her name was Athena. She was a goddess."

* * *

 **Now**

"I fought with my dad for hours. I hated that he was making to go to Camp Half-Blood. But the monsters caught a whiff of my scent and my dad and my brother were in danger. I couldn't do to them what I did to Sandra." Jacey sobbed.

"It's my fault that she's dead," Jacey said.

Nikolai shook his head. "No, it's not."

Jacey looked up at Nikolai with tears in her eyes. "After that, I had so much anger in me. During my first month at camp I studied everything about Dracaena. Then I found a hive of them. Only I didn't find adult dracaena. They must have been out hunting or whatever." Jacey gulped.

She sighed. "I found their hatchery. Thousands of eggs of the next generation of dracaena. I was so angry; the Dracaena stole my life from me. So, I stole everything from them. I grabbed a nearby torch and sat the whole hatchery ablaze. I killed thousands of unborn babies."

"Jacey those were monsters. They're not like you and me." Nikolai frowned.

"It's still wrong to do. Who knows what those monsters could have grown up to be? It brings up the Baby Hitler scenario. It's wrong to kill baby Hitler because even though he grows up to be Hitler, it doesn't change the fact you're murdering a baby." Jacey sobbed.

She looked up at Nikolai. "I'm a monster. That's why they are after me, they want revenge."

"Jacey it doesn't matter what you did." A voice said.

Jacey turned to see Ajal standing in the doorway. "Where you there the whole time?" She asked.

He ignored her question and continued. "We all have done bad things. We can't change the past. Right now we worry about the future. The dracaena has our friends. So, we can either A, sit around here and feel sorry for ourselves. Or we can B, get up and fight."

Jacey wiped her tears away. "I want to fight."

Ajal smirked. "Good."

Jacey sighed and pulled her blond hair into a ponytail. She looked at Nikolai, Cami, and Ajal.

"Guys, let's go fuck up some monsters." She growled.

* * *

 **Next: Just One More Lie**

 **Next chapter we're heading back to the camp. Which means back to the drama and misuse of powers. You might go back and re-read the earlier chapters (sorry if there are grammar errors in those) the next chapter will be referring to things mentioned at the beginning of the story.**


	24. Just One More Lie

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Taylor daughter of** **Terpsichore**

 **Cami daughter of Nike**

 **Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Ajal**

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Evan asked Evelyn.

The girl looked up from her breakfast to see the son of Aphrodite watching her. She forced a smile.

"Nothing." Evelyn smiled.

Normally during Breakfast time the table would be filled with Evelyn's five closet's friends: Mare, Cory, Evan, Sonya, and Jacey.

However, Mare was in training, Cory was MIA, Jacey was on a quest, and Sonya had officially flown off the handle. Evelyn wasn't sure what was up with the girl, but Evelyn could tell she was spiraling. Her thoughts however were focused on the prophecy Apollo had given her. _Brother against sister, darkness against light._ If only she hadn't been cut off maybe she could have caught the full prophecy.

Even though she wasn't psychic she could tell something dark was coming.

"It's been a long couple of weeks." Evelyn sighed.

Evan nodded. "I feel you. Things were simpler in my old life."

He smiled. "Simpler, but not better. I'm really glad I met you guys."

She blushed. "You've been a great addition around here."

Evan chuckled; however his grin fell when he saw Sonya. Every now and then Evan would forget how beautiful she was. He would forget the control she had over him. However, seeing her walk around, so confident made him realize all the reasons he fell in love with her in the first place. Evan shook his head.

Sonya was toxic. He didn't need her in his life. He looked away before she caught him staring.

* * *

"Have you seen Cory?" Sonya asked Tekat.

Tekat rolled her eyes. "I don't have a tracker on him, he comes and goes as he pleases."

Sonya groaned. "Do you know where he is or not?"

Sonya couldn't stop thinking of last night. She had sex with Cory Santos, granted that's what she wanted to do when she first came to camp, however she felt so…unfilled. It didn't help that Cory had been avoiding her ever since. She wasn't clingy, if it was a one-night stand, she was fine with that. However, Sonya hated being ignored, and she didn't like the uncertainty. She wanted answers.

"He's in the woods. I would leave him alone for a little, he seems to be having a rough week." Tekat said sincerely.

Sonya smirked as she licked her pouty lips. "I'm sure I can help with that."

* * *

"Cory!" Mare called out.

She had been searching the entire camp for him, and after him standing her up last night she was worried.

"Cory!" Mare called again.

"Lower your voice Marelina." A quiet voice said.

Mare followed the source and saw Cory lying on a flower bed. He seemed surprisingly…tranquil. Normally he would be bouncing off the walls. Mare sat down next to him.

"Are you okay? You didn't show up to the dance last night." Mare frowned.

Cory rolled his eyes. "Okay."

Mare frowned. "Okay is that it? You stood me up, I was really worried."

"Mare I'm not one of the younger campers you can control. I know you and your white savior complex gets off on having your Latin Lover on a short leash, but I'm not interested." He snapped.

She gulped. She bit the inside of her lip to stop the tears from flowing.

"What are you talking about?" Mare said.

"Well we all know what we are don't we? I'm your little pet project. The sad broken bad boy for the sweet girl next door to fix." He growled.

Mare thought back to when Cory would compliment her. When he would make her laugh. The Cory that was always there for her. She couldn't stop the tears anymore.

"Why are you being so mean?" She asked.

Cory frowned. "I'm not a good person Mare, it's not my fault you didn't realize that sooner."

Mare got up and sighed. She looked down at Cory and sighed.

"I never thought you were broken, Cory. I never saw you as pet project. But if you really think that of me, that says you don't know me at all. Don't worry Cory, I'll leave you alone for good." Mare said shakily.

She turned and walked away. Cory wanted to object. He wanted to call her back and apologize, but he couldn't. He couldn't process his emotions. His thoughts went to his aunt, Raymond, Sonya… Mare didn't need to be involved in his mess. She could do better than him anyway.

"That was sad to watch." Sonya said.

Cory looked up to see her standing by a tree. He frowned.

"Were you there the entire time?" He asked.

She smirked. "I saw the whole thing, quite riveting actually."

"Fuck off Sonya." He snarled.

She got on her knees next to him. "I think you liked it better when you were fucking me actually."

Cory's blood boiled. "Last night was a mistake."

Sonya smiled coldly. "Guys always say that when they cheat. It was a mistake, it meant nothing. Your dick didn't accidently slip inside of me, we had sex because you wanted to. The fact that I mean nothing to you really shows just how much you care about Mare, risking the feelings of a girl you care about over a night with a girl you hate."

"FUCK OFF!" He yelled.

The flower bed he sat on began to wilt slowly. Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Now the bitch in me is thinking of all the ways I could make you suffer. But I'm a woman of my word and I'll have you your money tomorrow." Sonya said.

Cory sighed in relief. "Thank you, Sonya, I'm sorry that I lost my temper."

"Cut the bullshit Cory, you're only keeping me around because you want money. Now normally I don't have a problem being used, actually I find it quite kinky, but I won't be a made a joke of." Sonya smirked.

"I have one big secret over your head Cory, want to know what that means?" Sonya smiled. "You're my bitch."

She stood up and chuckled. "Have a nice day Cory Santos."

Sonya marched off confidently. She was done trying to get better. These kids wanted a bitch and she was going to give it to them. No matter how much it hurt.

* * *

"Hey can we talk?" Evelyn asked.

She currently stood outside the Dionysus Cabin, her eyes trained on the handsome son of the god of Wine.

"We're talking right, now aren't we?" Levi asked.

Evelyn sighed. "I mean about last night."

"Oh, you mean when you said you would dance with me but then ended up making out with Taylor?" Levi snapped.

He sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice."

She shook her head. "You have every right to be mad at me. What I did was really sucky."

"Look I get it, you're not into dudes, no harm no foul." Levi said.

"Levi I'm bisexual, I can't expect you to understand how complicated that can be at times-" Evelyn was cut off by Levi rolling his eyes.

"You know I'm bisexual to, right?" Levi asked.

Evelyn gulped. "Oh."

"Look Evelynn, I'm going to be blunt. I like you. I like you a lot. I think about you all the time, and I want to be with you. But no offense to dudes like Evan and Cory, but I'm not going to chase you. If you don't want me then I'll stay out of your way." Levi frowned.

Evelyn shook her head. "Levi it's not that simple. I have all these feelings I'm trying to understand."

Levi took a step closer to her and looked into her eyes. "Evelyn, what do you want? Be honest with yourself?"

Evelyn blushed by how close they were. She gulped and looked up at him. "I want-"

She was cut off by a loud scream.

* * *

Vee had been walking around camp trying to clear her head. Her confrontation with Sonya had been something the whole camp had been talking about. It was all too much for her to deal with. She stopped when she saw a large motionless object on the other side of the barrier. She frowned, normally they couldn't see on the other side, yet this was clear as day.

Against her better judgment, she stepped out and walked towards it. She screamed in shock. On the floor were three dead bodies. She recognized them; they were the three campers that were sent on the quest. Donnie, Sara, and Dustin they left a couple weeks ago. They seemed fine. Yet now their bloody bodies sat in front of her.

She screamed. Then after that everything went black

* * *

 **Next: Fight For Your Life Part 1**

 **For those of you who don't remember Donnie, Sara, and Dustin are from chapter 2 (Quests? F That I'm Out) I created them to parody quests tropes and give another chance to show off Jacey's sarcasm. What exactly happened to them on this quest? How did they die? Who's next? Stay tuned to find out, hehehe. The next arc will proably be action-packed, I've been reading over my fight scenes trying to improve them.**


	25. Fight For Your Life Part 1

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Taylor daughter of** **Terpsichore**

 **Cami daughter of Nike**

 **Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Ajal**

* * *

"How do we find them?" Cami asked concerned.

She couldn't stop thinking about Leah. She could be dead right now, all because she wasn't strong enough. Nikolai smiled weakly.

"I'm a witch Cami, trust me I will be able to find them." Nikolai smiled.

He turned to Jacey. "Pass me Duncan's hoodie."

Jacey nodded and handed the hoodie to Nikolai. "What are you using this for?"

"I'm doing a tracking spell. I need something of theirs to be able to place them." Nikolai said.

Nikolai closed his eyes. "Hecate Σας καλώ, δείξτε μου την ψυχή που αναζητώ." He began to chant.

The temperature in the room dropped causing the others raise an eyebrow. "Nikolai what are you doing?"

Nikolai continued to chant, getting louder and louder. The lights in the hotel room began to flicker causing the others to gulp.

"Show me!" Nikolai screamed at the top of his lungs.

The hoodie began to levitate causing Jacey to raise an eyebrow. Then out of nowhere, the hoodie exploded in blue flames causing the Cami and Jacey to jump back, however Nikolai and Ajal seemed unfazed by it. From the smoke of the flames Jacey was surprised to see a silhouette. Soon the picture became cleared and she realized that it was video. She could see Duncan, Sabrina, and Leah. The three of them were unconscious and bruised, tied to a massive oak tree. Dozens of dracaena slithered around them hissing.

Nikolai began to mutter, and the smoke went away.

"Oh my god Leah." Cami said weakly.

She was going to die; Cami couldn't let that happen.

"I know where they are." Nikolai said.

Jacey stood up sharply. "Good let's go."

Ajal stopped them. "We're four demigods going against a horde of monsters, we're going to need a plan."

"No offense but I can cast spells, we'll be alright." Nikolai said.

"This is serious Nikolai. I'm not going to have time to save your ass when we're on the battlefield." Ajal said calmly.

Nikolai growled. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Guys save the testosterone for later, right now let's focus on saving our friends." Cami said.

Jacey looked up at the trio. "I have a plan."

The three looked towards Jacey who had a slight smirk. Jacey turned to Nikolai.

"How good are you at Hide and Go seek?"

* * *

"Leah." Sabrina whispered softly.

She wanted to wake the girl up, they needed to come up with up a plan to escape.

"Is she alive?" Duncan asked concern.

Sabrina frowned. "She has to be, I'm not letting her die. _Ίχνη!"_ Sabrina said.

Leah gasped and shot up straight, her eyes wide open. "What happened?"

"We were kidnapped." Sabrina said.

Leah shook her head. "Where are the others?"

"We don't know." Duncan frowned.

"Do you think they were captured to?" Sabrina asked worriedly.

Her mind went to her worst thoughts, these monsters had killed Nikolai. She shook that thought out of her brain.

"I just need to find a way to get us out of here." Sabrina said.

She sighed, whatever magical rope the dracaena had used to bind them, was limiting her powers. She was lucky she able to get out that wake-up spell without getting a bloody nose.

"Don't worry demigods, you won't be here for much longer." A feminine voice said.

The trio turned their heads to see a group of smiling dracaena. Their claws sharp and the fangs outstretched.

"Fuck me." Sabrina cursed.

The monsters cleared a path, allowing a mysterious figure to slide through. Sabrina curiously eyed the creature that capitated their attention. It looked like a normal Dracaena, however she wore golden pendants around her neck. By the way everyone was staring at her, Sabrina could tell she was the leader.

"Sisters what have you brought me to snack on?" She cackled.

One dracaena slithered forward. "Queen Mamba, we brought you the finest meals we could find. A witch, a psychic, and…a boy."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Glad to know that's what I have been reduced to."

Queen Mamba growled and turned to Duncan. "You dare interrupt me?"

He gulped. "I'm sorry ma'am."

She grinned and opened her mouth widely, her forked tongue sliding out of her mouth and sliding towards Duncan. Queen Mamba gave him a long, slow, wet lick. Causing Duncan to squirm.

"I think I'll have you first. You taste very powerful." She smirked.

Sabrina growled. "Don't you fucking touch him."

These monsters hurt her brother and kidnapped her, she sure as hell wasn't going to let them touch Duncan. She felt her blood burn hot, yet her skin felt ice cold.

"What did you say?" Queen Mamba hissed.

"I'm the queen of the Dracaena, I demand respect daughter of Hecate." She snarled.

Sabrina growled. She didn't notice that the breeze began to turn into a strong gust of wind. She didn't notice the rattling sound of the trees or the slight tremor of the earth. She didn't even notice the temperature dropping. But the one thing she did notice was how close Queen Mamba was to her.

"Get out of my face." Sabrina snarled.

She never felt so much anger take over her at once. Someone so volatile. She was both intrigued and terrified.

"Or what little demigod? I got these ropes from Hephaestus himself. They can hold you little demigod. Now I want you watch as I kill all of your friends." She snarled.

"I said stay away from THEM!" Sabrina screamed. "énkavma!"

Once the spell left Sabrina's mouth, Queen Mama instantly burst into flames. The Dracaena screamed in pain as her flesh began to burn.

"Help me you, useless morons!" She hissed to her sisters.

However, they simply watched in shock as their queen burned. Leah and Duncan were taken back to. They looked towards Sabrina with a mixture of horror and fear. The ropes that bonded them turned into gray dust freeing the demigods.

Sabrina smirked and took a step forward. Her once blue veins began to glow with a dark black light.

"Who's next?" She cackled.

* * *

"How long is this invisibility spell going to last?" Ajal asked.

Jacey shrugged. "I'm not a witch, it could a couple seconds, could be a couple hours."

Unfortunately, Jacey had to link arms with Ajal, so they could always know where the other was. She hated so close to the smug bastard, but she put that behind her so they could rescue their friends. Ajal stopped and frowned.

"I recognize these trees," Ajal observed.

Jacey got a better look at them and gasped. "These were the trees they were tied to."

"What happened? Where did they take them?" Jacey asked.

The two jumped when a loud explosion was heard. "That must be Nikolai," Ajal said.

Jacey felt a strange tingling sensation. She looked down at her arms and gulped when she noticed she was able to see them. She turned to look at Ajal.

"We're not invisible anymore." She gulped.

"That's true daughter of Athena." Jacey turned and looked at the source of who called her.

It was the same dracaena that killed her stepmom. Jacey felt her blood boil.

"Miss me bitch?" She hissed.

"Viper. I see you're back from Hell." Jacey hissed.

"Is anyone truly dead?" She cackled.

Jacey growled. "You will be."

Viper pulled out a knife. "Quite the opposite. I'm going to kill you, your murderous bitch!"

Jacey pulled out her sword and charged at Viper, who was already lunging towards Jacey. Their two blades collided, signifying a start to a legendary battle.

* * *

 **Next: Fight For Your Life Part 2**

 **Looks like Sabrina is getting more in touch with her darker side. This should be a three-part event. What are your predictions for what happens next?**


	26. Fight For Your Life Part 2

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Taylor daughter of** **Terpsichore**

 **Cami daughter of Nike**

 **Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Ajal**

* * *

Cami grunted as dracaena claws collided with her shield. "Die demigod!"

Cami growled and thrusted her spear into the stomach of the beast. "I already did."

The dracaena screamed in pain before turning to ash. Cami turned to look at Nikolai who was hurling cyan colored fireballs at three Dracaena preparing to lunge at them.

"Where are the others?" Nikolai grunted.

"There's thousands of them." He said.

"We are an army son of Hecate." One hissed.

"You won't stop us." Another said.

"nerochýtis." Nikolai hissed.

Just like that, the ground began to spilt in half. Cami's eyes widened in shock as the ground opened up and swallowed the monsters whole.

"That certainly got rid of them." Cami said.

Nikolai pressed his fingers to his temples. "I'm using too much combat magic; it's taking a toll on me."

Cami raised her eyebrow surprised. She always assumed that Nikolai's magic was practically unlimited, no cost and no boundaries. It made sense that even he had his limits.

"We just need to find the others and get out of here." Cami said.

"Don't worry, you found us." Sabrina said coolly.

The duo turned around to see Sabrina, Leah, and Duncan standing there.

Not missing a beat, Cami ran to hug Leah and embraced the girl in a warm hug.

"I was so worried about you." Cami sobbed.

"It's okay, I'm okay, we're all going to fine." Leah assured.

However, Nikolai wasn't as convinced. He looked at Sabrina, the veins in her arms surged with a black light and her irises were darker than night.

"Sabrina are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Never better big bro." Sabrina chuckled.

Nikolai remembered what Chiron told him about Alphas. He was getting a bad read of the situation, Sabrina was radiating major dark energy vibes. He could physically feel the power radiating off her.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Sabrina smirked.

"Sabrina what happened?" Nikolai asked cautiously.

She smiled. "I saved us using my magic Nikolai."

"You were right, we should embrace our full potential. Once I stopped holding back, I was able to protect us." Sabrina smiled.

Duncan gulped. He too was scared by Sabrina's new dark side.

"Die!" A voice hissed.

Nikolai turned to see a dracaena charging towards him. Before he could even react, Sabrina held up her hand and began to chant.

"Kaló tin kardiá." Sabrina said.

The dracaena jerked backwards and screamed in pain. What happened next shocked everyone. The dracaena let out a howl, and in a second later her chest exploded. Her bleeding heart shot forward like a bullet, which Sabrina caught effortlessly.

Leah screamed, Duncan gasped, and Cami covered her mouth in shock. However, Nikolai turned to look at his sister with look that wasn't of shock, almost as if he expected this. Because secretly he had. He knew one day that Sabrina would lash out.

"What's wrong with you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sabrina chuckled.

Nikolai took a step forward. "Sabrina, I need you to calm down?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "What's the matter Nikolai, you don't like my new power up?"

"No, I don't like the murderous personality that came with it." He said calmly.

Sabrina growled. "I just saved your ass."

"Demigods kill for survival, not for sport, you made sure to kill her in a brutal way. You did it for FUN." Nikolai said.

Sabrina growled and took a step forward. "The scared little boy who resurrects deers in the woods, is going to tell me what to do? Fuck you. You're just an insecure brat. Maybe if you stopped constantly telling people how powerful you are you would realize I surpassed you a long time ago."

"Guys let's just calm down." Duncan said.

The siblings ignored him. "Sabrina you aren't going to like what happens next. That magic is going to corrupt you. You're tapping into forces you can't control."

Sabrina screamed in frustration. The trees behind her burst into flames. Causing Leah, Cami, and Duncan to jump in shock. They moved away from the glowing flame, distancing themselves from the fight between the siblings.

"I'm the new Queen of the Witches, now move or you will be moved." Sabrina growled.

If it was any possible her already black eyes got darker. Nikolai sighed and took a step forward.

"Sabrina, I don't want to hurt you." Nikolai warned.

"Don't worry." Sabrina said. "dystýchima!"

She emitted a powerful shockwave that slammed into Nikolai and threw several yards back. He landed roughly on a patch of rocks, his head slamming on the back of them, giving off a loud _crack_!

"You won't." She hissed.

* * *

"Am I supposed to intervene?" Ajal asked.

He watched as Jacey rolled out of the way of Viper's dagger and swung her knee into the monster's chin.

"I got this." Jacey grunted.

Viper hissed and slashed the girl's arm, causing Jacey to scream in pain. Jacey howled and swung her fist, colliding with the monster's snout. Jacey then delivered a roundhouse kick to Viper's hide, causing her to howl in pain.

"This is for my mom!" Jacey screamed.

Viper hissed. "What you're going to kill me for Athena?"

Viper lunged for Jacey's legs, tackling the girl. She snarled, saliva from her fangs dripped on Jacey's cheeks causing the demigod to recoil in disgust.

"No bitch." Jacey cursed as she delivered a head butt.

She grabbed her sword and shoved it into Viper's throat. "For my mother, Sandra, a brave woman who died protecting me."

Jacey grunted as she pulled her sword from the beast's throat. She turned to Ajal.

"I told you I could do it own my on." She said.

After that, a loud scream was heard. "That's Leah's voice." Jacey announced.

"Come on." AJal said.

The duo took off in a sprint following the source. They were surprised to see Leah and Cami running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Jacey asked.

"It's Sabrina, I think she killed Nikolai." Leah sobbed.

Leah shook her head. "I knew someone was going to die on this trip. I could sense the death."

"Calm down Leah." A voice said.

The four turned to look at Sabrina standing before them. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Nikolai isn't dead, nothing ever works out for me." Sabrina hissed.

She turned to look at Ajal. "As for death, you're proably picking up on his aura. I can sense it to. Dude smells like a funeral home."

Jacey frowned and turned to look at Ajal who had a blank expression.

"σκοινί!" Nikolai hissed.

A silver cord wrapped around Sabrina's neck causing her to jilt her head back.

"Let go of her!" Duncan yelled.

Jacey raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is going on?"

Sabrina ignored her and turned to Nikolai. "Using one of my own spells against me, you were always the devious one Nikolai."

The girl disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared right behind him.

"You were always jealous of my power! You always wanted to be the strongest! Their only can be one Alpha Nikolai!" She hissed.

Nikolai frowned. "How do you know about the Alphas?"

Sabrina cackled. "Big brother, when I first got to camp, I studied everything about our family. I learned all about the strongest child of Hecate of each generation earns the title of Alpha."

"Did you know that their magic eventually consumes them until there is nothing else?" Nikoali shot back.

"Your lying." Sabrina hissed.

He had always been jealous of her power. He always wanted to be the one on top.

"Sabrina you're new power boost is coming from the Void, you're using chaos magic." Nikolai revealed.

Sabrina growled. "I can handle it."

"No you can't, it's already taking over you. The Sabrina I know would never rip someone's heart out, she would never attack me." Nikoali hissed.

Sabrina growled. "This is the new and improved me. I'm going to be a goddess. Mom is going to be proud of me."

"Sabrina why don't we just all calm down?" Leah suggested.

"You're jealous of me." Sabrina hissed.

She looked at all of them and she had an epiphany. "None of you are my friends. You all want to take me down. You don't want me to have the power!"

"Sabrina, you're our friend we love you." Duncan said.

"Shut up!" Sabrina hissed.

Nikolai frowned. "Sabrina I'm not going to let you hurt yourself."

"I said shut up! Toxikós!" Sabrina chanted.

With that word, green energy shot out of her palms aiming for her friends.

* * *

 **Fight For Your Life Part 3**


	27. Fight For Your Life Part 3

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Taylor daughter of** **Terpsichore**

 **Cami daughter of Nike**

 **Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Ajal**

* * *

As Sabrina released her poisonous green blasts, Nikolai held up his hands placing a force field around them. He grunted as the powerful blasts slammed into his shield.

Sabrina gasped in shock. Did she really try to hurt them? Nikolai, Duncan….people she cared about. Something was wrong with her. There were so many voices in her head. She both tired and energized. Both hot and cold.

"Something is wrong with me," Sabrina said with slurred words.

Her eyes started to return to their normal color and her veins soon became blue again. Everyone sighed in relief. Duncan started to walk towards her, however, she put her hands to stop him.

"Stay away from me!" Sabrina yelled, her eyes flashing black.

She screamed in pain, it felt like someone was piercing needles into her soul. So much power.

"You have to kill me," Sabrina announced.

Nikolai frowned. "What the hell are you talking about."

"I can feel the power growing, it's taking control of me." Sabrina grunted.

It was getting harder to suppress. "Kill me, please."

"You don't understand what you're saying," Duncan said.

Sabrina shook her head. Tears come down her eyes. "This magic cannot go out into the world. It's hungry for destruction. If you don't kill me it will go to Camp, do awful things. It will do awful things to the world. This has to end with me."

"Sabrina we aren't going to kill you," Nikolai said sternly.

Sabrina shook her, she began to tremble as she sobbed uncontrollably. She stopped suddenly and slowly began to look at the demigods with a twisted smirk. Her eyes grew black.

"Then I'll kill you." Sabrina laughed.

"flóga!" She yelled.

A giant fireball appeared in her palms which she hurled at Leah. Before she could even blink, Cami was already pushing her out of the way causing the two girls to fall to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Duncan asked.

Cami nodded. "Yeah."

Cami's face darkened and turned to look at Sabrina. "But she won't be."

"She's not in control of herself or her powers," Nikolai warned.

Cami pulled out her spear. "I'll handle her."

Her wings shot out of her back as she took off in a sprint. With one fluid motion, she leaped into the air and pointed the butt of her spear towards Sabrina, preparing to ram the girl in the forehead.

"Petra!" Sabrina hissed.

Golden energy shot out of her fingertips and struck Cami. Cami felt her muscles tingle and her wings retreat into her. She slowly began to lose feeling in her limbs, she wanted to scream however she couldn't move her lips.

She couldn't even thrash around helplessly as she prepared to collide with the earth.

Nikolai stepped forward and held out his hands. Using his magic, he caught the daughter of Nike and guided her to the floor. Nikolai growled; Sabrina was getting out of control.

Ajal took a step forward confidently. "I'll handle this."

He slowly titled his head back and began to mutter words Nikolai couldn't recognize. When his eyes opened again they glowed with a silvery light. Sabrina held out her hand and prepared to cast a spell, however she stopped suddenly when she realized she couldn't breathe.

She began to cough rapidly, desperately gasping for air. She tried to cast a spell but all she could focus on was her lack of oxygen. It was like giant invisible hands were wrapping around her neck.

"Stop it you're hurting her!" Nikolai yelled.

Ajal ignored him and continued with his chant.

"I said stop!" Nikolai yelled.

He waved his hand and Ajal went flying into the tree. Giving off a loud thump when they collided. Sabrina coughed as she slowly regained her oxygen. She looked up at them angrily.

"Did you really think choking me was going to kill me." Sabrina asked.

Jacey turned to look at an unconscious Ajal. How was he able to do that? Was he another child of Hecate?

Leah took a step forward, putting distance between Sabrina and Nikolai.

"Sabrina you don't want to hurt anyone," Leah said.

She was hoping maybe she could coax out the old girl that she knew. The one that she knew was still in there.

"I want to do a lot more than hurt you, Leah," Sabrina growled.

She held out her hands and a silver cord shot out of her palms and wrapped itself around the daughter of Tyche's neck. Leah gasped in shock as Sabrina, jerked her arm forward pulling Leah close to her. With one swift motion, Sabrina slammed her fist into Leah's face causing the girl to scream in pain.

"Sabrina!" Nikolai screamed.

Sabrina turned to look at her brother. She growled. How dare he interrupt her?

Nikolai held out his palms. Blue flame danced around his fingertips. "Stand down, final warning."

Sabrina smirked and stepped forward, letting her hold on Leah go. Silver-colored energy the color of moonlight appeared in palms.

"It was nice knowing you brother." She cackled.

"Sabrina no!" Duncan yelled.

It was too late; Sabrina released her silvery blast at the same time Nikolai released his blue inferno. The two blasts collided in the middle, pushing against each other, fighting for dominance. Nikolai gritted his teeth as he tried to keep her magic at bay.

Sabrina was surprised that Nikolai survived this long, she figured her new powers would be enough to stop him. She growled. Even with this he was still strong enough to stop her. She couldn't let that happen. She screamed, a scream so loud that it made the tree trunks explode and caused the demigods to cover their ears. The screech distracted Nikolai, just for a second, which was all Sabrina needed.

She let loose her blast which slammed into Nikolai throwing him backwards. He grunted in pain as his body was roughly slammed on the ground, aggravating the back injury Sabrina had given him earlier. His body ached. His powers were weakening. He started to wonder if Sabrina was capable of killing him.

"syntriví!" Sabrina yelled.

Nikolai screamed in pain as he felt his bones crack. It felt like a tight cord had wrapped around him and kept winding up tighter and tighter. He felt like his insides were going to explode.

"Sabrina you're hurting him!" Leah screamed.

Sabrina growled. "You always wanted the power! I now realize what I must do. I have to kill all of you, every single demigod."

"Sabrina this isn't you speaking," Duncan said firmly.

"Shut up, before I slit your throat!" Sabrina hissed.

"I can't be the queen if all are you are around. You're all going to try and stop me. You all want to be the strongest? I'll start here, then I'll go to Camp, kill the strongest first. Start with Sonya, that rainbow-colored bitch could do some damage. Then maybe Mare, I mean I can't let a speedster ruin my reign." Sabrina cackled.

"I'm going to be a god!" She laughed in glee.

"Then I'll kill Cory and Tekat, why not Vee and Levi. I bet they know how to really scream. Then for Evelyn I'll-" Sabrina was cut off by a sharp pain in her chest.

She looked down and was surprised to see a blade emerging from her chest. She had been stabbed in the back, literally.

"I'm sorry Sabrina." Jacey said solemnly.

It looked like she was crying. "I can't let you hurt anyone else."

Jacey twisted the blade and thrusted upward, straight to Sabrina's heart. Then Sabrina's world went black. Sabrina's body went limp, causing Jacey to drop her sword. She collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion. She heard screaming, but she tuned it out. She was so tired. She just needed to sleep.

 **Next: Dearly Beloved**


	28. Dearly Beloved

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Taylor daughter of** **Terpsichore**

 **Cami daughter of Nike**

 **Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Ajal**

* * *

"What the hell?" Sonya asked in confusion.

She stood by the barrier of the camp and watched in shock and horror as Jacey, Nikolai, Cami, Leah, Duncan, Ajal walked in to camp. Jacey's short was torn, and a gash was in her side and a bruise was on her cheek. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she walked like a zombie. Nikolai wasn't in a better condition. He walked with a limp and bruises covered his entire body. His eyes were empty and cold. Cami's clothes were ripped and tattered, and she was supporting Leah, who had a giant red ring around her neck. Duncan was crying uncontrollably, his eyes filled with emotion. Ajal was cold and unreadable.

Then Sonya realized Sabrina wasn't with them. "What happened?"

"Where's Sabrina?" Sonya asked.

"We need to speak to Chiron." Jacey said quietly.

Sonya frowned. "What the hell? Where's Sabrina?"

"She's dead Sonya!" Nikolai snapped.

Sonya stopped suddenly. "What?"

* * *

 **Fourteen Hours Earlier**

Jacey could hear distant voices, but she struggled to wake herself up. Then like magic, her eyes shot up and she jumped up with a gasp. Jacey looked to see Nikolai towering over her. He looked angry. Her world was spinning, and her mind was foggy. She looked down at her clothes and was surprised that they were dark red. Soaked with blood.

Suddenly Jacey remembered everything.

"You killed her. You killed my sister." Nikolai said darkly.

Before she could answer, she was surrounded by a circle of flames. "I want you to suffer like how she suffered! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Ajal stepped in between them. "Nikolai calm down." He said calmly.

"Out of the way!" Nikolai snapped.

"Sabrina was going to kill us all, she was going to kill the kids back at Camp, she needed to be stopped." Ajal said.

"We could have helped her! My sister was still in there!" Nikolai screamed in anger, his voice cracking.

Leah shook her head. "I knew this would happen, my premonition." She said shakily.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Leah.

"You knew Sabrina was going to die?" Nikolai snarled.

Leah gulped. "Not exactly, I knew death was coming for one of us, I just didn't know who or why."

"Why didn't you tell us!" Nikolai yelled.

Nikolai growled and looked at all of the demigods. "Her death is on all of you."

"We all cared about her Nikolai." Duncan said quietly.

Nikolai spun around to face Duncan. "Care about her? You literally just met her. She was my sister!"

"You knew what she was capable of and you didn't stop her before she went to far!" Duncan yelled.

"Her death is on you." Duncan frowned.

Jacey stood up weakly. "We need to move, monsters are everywhere, this quest is a bust."

"What about my memories?" Duncan asked.

"None of us are in the shape to continue." Ajal sighed.

Leah turned to Cami, who still lied on the ground, paralyzed. "We need to help her."

Nikolai rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Cami gasped and sat up with a start. She began to cough rapidly.

"What happened?" She asked.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered to remember the life of a demigod that was precious to all of us: Sabrina Woods daughter of Hecate. Although Sabrina might not lie on the mortal plains with us, she is dancing in the fields of Elysium with our bravest warriors." Chiron said weakly.

It was obvious he was keeping a strong front so he wouldn't cry in front of the kids. The service was quiet, save for the few sniffles and snobs from the kids. Evelyn held Mare who was crying quietly, her face red and wet with her tears. Evelyn looked emotionless, perhaps she hadn't processed what exactly happened. Next to her sat Taylor who kept dabbing a tissue to her wet eyes.

A few seats away were Vee, Evan, and Levi. Vee had her head rested on her brother's shoulder her eyes were puffy from crying for hours. Levi didn't Sabrina as well as the others, however even he felt the sense of sorrow of losing her. Evan was crying loudly his arms hugging his sides.

In the row behind him were Sonya and the Iris kids. Sonya looked over at Evan helplessly, a part of her wishing she could help him. She sighed as she looked at the hologram of her the Hephaestus kids set up. Even though Sonya and Sabrina weren't BFFS, she was a funny girl who never been rude to Sonya. Despite all of the things Sonya said to her.

Next to her was Duncan, he fidgeted nervously, almost like he didn't get any sleep last nice. Occasionally people would pat him on the back and offer words of condolences. Everyone could sense the connection Duncan and Sabrina had made.

Duncan turned to look back at Leah and Cami. Cami had her head rested in Leah's lap, sobbing as Leah gently held her. His eyes drifted behind them to Nicholas and the Ares kids he looked solemn and respectful. Not a single one cracking a joke.

Nicholas turned to look at Cory and Tekat. The two were consoling their younger siblings as the head of their cabin.

In the row next to there's sat Nikolai and the children of Hecate. They were hit the hardest. Some were sobbing loudly, Nikolai however sat quietly. He looked like he wanted to cry, but was unable to.

In the far back was Jacey, no one sat with her. Everyone was avoiding her, looking at her like she was a monster. Maybe she was. She killed Sabrina without barely any hesitation. She didn't even think about it. She just grabbed her blade and…

She shook the memories out of her brain. Ignoring the look of her cold dead body. How pale and lifeless her eyes were.

"Would anyone like to say some words?" Chiron asked.

Nikolai stood up. "I would."

Everyone turned to look at him as he made his way to the podium. He wasn't sure if he was shaking or if the room was spinning. Nikolai was still struggling to process what happened to Sabrina. His memories were flooded with every time they ever spent together. Times they wasted arguing. If he only listened to her more, if he talked to her more.

"My sister Sabrina was one of the best people I've ever known. She knew how to make people laugh, she knew how to provide a good shoulder to cry on, and she was always helping people." Nikolai said solemnly.

"At the end, she begged us to stop her so she wouldn't hurt others. She was willing to die in order to protect all of us, because that's the kind of person she was." Nikolai said.

Tears started to stream down his face. "Sabrina can rest now; she doesn't have to worry about the darkness anymore."

He turned to look at the hologram of Sabrina. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He sobbed.

Mare stepped on to the podium and embraced him with a hug. Vee and Levi got up and followed her wrapping their arms around them. They were soon followed by Evan and Cory, then surprisingly Sonya. Evelyn hopped up and slowly walked towards them pulling them in tightly.

"It's okay." She whispered.

The group cried, the memory of Sabrina hanging in the wind.

Jacey watched the group hug and frowned. Those were her friends and she wasn't there with them. She was a monster; they wouldn't want her around anymore.

"Jacey." Nikolai called out.

Jacey turned to look at them, his arms were outstretched. Jacey frowned, was he trying to imply that they should hug. She walked shakily, moving slowly. Apart of her feared his reaction. She didn't blame him for being angry at her. She killed his sister, his best friend.

Nikolai pulled Jacey into his arms, making her apart of the group hug.

"I'm so sorry." Jacey sobbed.

She didn't know what she was thinking. Why did she kill Sabrina? She didn't even hesitate. Why was she so cold blooded?

"I'm not mad at you." Nikolai smiled weakly.

Jacey frowned. "Yes you are. You should be."

Nikolai shook his head. "That day, my emotions just overwhelmed because of how immediate her death was. But Jacey I'm proud of you. You did what Sabrina wanted; you did what I wasn't brave enough to do." He said quietly in a broken voice.

Jacey shook her head. "I wasn't brave, I was heartless."

"You're more humane than you realize, Jacey." Nikolai said.

Jacey sighed. "So, what happens now?"

"We keep fighting, for Sabrina. We live everyday in her memory." Nikolai said confidently.

"A-fucking-men to that." Sonya said.

* * *

 **Next: Olympus v Jacey**

 **Five More Chapters till the season finale, I have it all planned out and I feel like I can effectively close off everyone's arcs for this season, yet also leave more room in the second.**


	29. Jacey v Olympus

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Taylor daughter of** **Terpsichore**

 **Cami daughter of Nike**

 **Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Ajal**

* * *

 **Warning there's kinda a sex scene (ish). The sex is heavily talked about and implied, it's not graphic and it's basically a cutaway scene, but it's more racier than what I usually include and I don't know everyone's comfort zone. It's right after Jacey's courtroom scence it you want to skip it.**

"Wow, Cory you look really good in that tank top." Sonya smirked.

She stood watching Cory chomping down trees, wearing nothing but a tank top and some basketball shorts. She liked her lips and moved her heart shaped sunglasses up.

Cory growled and turned to look at Sonya. "What do you want?"

Sonya took a couple steps closer to him, swaying her hips. "Come on baby, I thought you wanted to see me."

"Go to hell." He said.

Sonya placed her hand on her chest like she was hurt. "Pardon me, and here I was just trying to say hello before I go had a conversation with Mare."

Cory tensed up. "A conversation about what."

"You know fun girl stuff. Shopping, makeup, boys…" Sonya taunted.

Cory gulped. Even though he messed things up with Mare, the thought she would find out that instead of being her date, that he was having sex with Sonya in the woods…she would hate him forever. Proably more than he hated himself.

"What do you want Sonya?" Cory asked shakily.

Sonya smirked. She leaned and whispered in his ears seductively. "For you to suffer."

She laughed wickedly. "Toodles."

She waved her fingers as she skipped away, her caramel colored hair flowing in the wind.

* * *

"Knock knock." Evan said.

Vee turned to see Evan standing at her door. He had a warm smile on his face that made the girl melt. She needed a distraction. She kept thinking of what happened to Sara and the others. Their dead bodies, lying in front of her. Who could do something like that? Why? And on top of that, now Sabrina was dead. This week has not been running smoothly for her.

"Come in." Vee said.

Evan walked in slowly and sat down on Vee's bed. "I wanted to check in on you."

Vee sighed. "I'm fine."

"It's okay if you aren't." Evan said.

Vee paused. She never really had someone consider her feelings, other than her brother. She was so used to just being there for people she often blurred her own feelings out.

"Well four deaths have happened at this camp these past two weeks, so I think we're all pretty shaken up." Vee said.

"True." Evan said. "This month has been hectic. Camp has been a unique experience; it's changed all of us a lot."

Vee looked up at Evan. "How did it change you?"

"Well it made me realize I can't be everyone's doormat." He smiled weakly. "Especially to the likes of Sonya Anna Marie Lavender."

Vee bit the inside of her cheek. She was hoping she knew where this was going.

"So, you're over her?" Vee asked.

Evan paused. This was a hard question to answer. "I'm over her romantically, yes. But I've known Sonya for so long. There's so much history and stories there. I don't think I can ever be over her as a person. But I've met someone that's changed things for me a lot."

Vee blushed. "Really?"

Evan chuckled awkwardly, his cheeks going red. "Yeah, she's sweet, caring, and beautiful."

 _Please be talking about me._ Vee thought to herself.

"Well if you like this girl, what's stopping you from telling her how you feel?" Vee asked.

Evan smiled and leaned in closely, his lips just inches away from hers. "Can I kiss you?" He asked softly.

"Please." Vee said quietly.

Evan leaned in and planted his lips on hers. Vee wasn't sure if it was because he was the child of Aphrodite, but he was a really good kisser. She ran her fingers in between his hair as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled away softly and smiled. "Vee do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Vee smiled. "Did you even have to ask?"

She leaned in and went to kissing him.

* * *

Jacey played with her bowl of cereal, her mind drifting to her meeting with Olympians. Yes, the Olympians. After the funeral, Mr. D showed up and told Chiron that the gods wanted to speak to her. Jacey wondered if Hecate was going to be there, she doubted that she would be happy to see the girl that killed her daughter.

"What are you thinking about?" Evelyn asked.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Thinking about taking a vacation in Mexico."

"Glad to see your sarcastic streak is back?" Mare said amused.

"Yeah I lost it just like you lost Cory." Jacey snapped.

Mare stopped, hurt by Jacey's words. Jacey sighed. "I'm sorry that was too far."

Mare stood up and grabbed her plate. "Just forget about it."

"Mare!" Jacey called out; however the girl was long gone.

Jacey sighed. "This Olympus stuff has me stressed to the max."

Evelyn nodded. "Well that's understandable, I mean who wouldn't be nervous seeing actual gods."

Jacey fiddled with her spoon. "Do you look at me differently?"

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. She knew what Jacey was referring to but didn't want to mention it.

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked.

"I mean you were close with Sabrina, I'm sure you see me as a cold-blooded killer." Jacey said quietly.

"It's not my place to judge anyone." Evelyn frowned.

The truth was Evelyn did feel uncomfortable around Jacey. She understood the situation of course, she was touched that Jacey did that to protect her and their friends. But she couldn't shake the image of Jacey killing someone out of her mind.

Evelyn placed her hand on Jacey's. "Listen Jacey, you still have me, you're not losing me."

Jacey nodded robotically. "Thank you Evelyn."

"What are friends for." Evelyn smiled weakly.

She paused. "Did Sabrina say why she wanted to hurt me, Vee, Levi, Cory, Tekat, Sonya, and Mare specifically?"

Jacey sighed. "She gave very vague reasons. Something about ruining her reign."

 _Brother against sister, darkness against light._ The first half of her prophecy. Cory and Tekat, Sabrina and Nikolai, and Vee and Levi were all sets of brothers and sisters. And Sonya could shoot blasts of light. But how did Mare fit in to all of this. Was this prophecy about them? Evelyn frowned.

"Something really bad is going on here." Evelyn said aloud.

"You can say that again." Jacey sighed.

* * *

"My head feels like it's going to explode." Duncan moaned.

"Aw, poor thing I didn't know thinking hurt you that much." Levi mused.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

The boys were currently practicing archery, Duncan hated it, but he needed to find a way to distract himself from Sabrina. He was missing every shot, causing the boy to grunt in frustration.

 _Man, he really can't shoot._ Levi said.

Duncan frowned. "Shut up."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything."

 _Weirdo._ Levi said.

Duncan crossed his arms. "You're the weirdo fucktard."

"Duncan what are you talking about?" Levi asked.

"I heard you call me a weirdo." Duncan said.

Levi frowned. "I didn't call you a weirdo."

Duncan frowned. _But I thought it._ Levi gulped.

Duncan bit the inside of his lip to hide his gasp. He was hearing Levi's thoughts. Duncan forced a laugh.

"I must have been mistaken, sorry man so much has been going on I'm staring to hear voices." Duncan laughed.

Although it wasn't funny. Duncan knew he was hearing Levi's thoughts. However, he didn't want this newfound power spreading around. He would be a big freak in a sea of freaks.

"Let's continue shooting." He said.

* * *

"Jemma how nice to see you." Dionysus said as Jacey walked towards the big house.

"My name is Jacey." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Dionysus shrugged. "You meet one demigod; you meet them all. It's not often a demigod is the main discussion in the Council of Olympus."

"Well I guess I'm special." Jacey snapped.

"How did it feel?" Dionysus asked.

Jacey crossed her arms. "Excuse me?"

"How did it feel when you killed her? Did you enjoy it?" Dionysus asked.

Jacey growled. "Fuck you."

"Careful now, I'm a god. Besides I was just curious, the others are going to be much worse." He said with a smirk.

He grabbed Jacey's arm and the two disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. When they appeared again it was giant room the size of a football stadium. Twelve massive thrones surrounded them in wide circle. Each holding a different Olympian, even her mother, who Jacey avoided looking at.

However, standing in the circle wasn't one of the twelve Olympians. She was a tall woman, with skin the color of vanilla ice-cream and hair the color of licorice. Her hair flowed like mist, like it had a mind of its own. She wore a long black dress, like she was attending a funeral.

"Well Zeus, she's here. The girl who killed my daughter has arrived." The woman hissed.

Jacey gulped. "You're…."

"Hecate little girl, you can call me Hecate." She smiled.

"And you, you're going to Hell." Hecate smirked.

Athena stood up suddenly, her twenty-foot-tall stature casting a shadow over Jacey and Hecate.

"Choose your words carefully witch." Athena hissed.

Hecate turned to face Athena. She waved her hand. "Careful little girl, I've been practicing magic longer than you've been alive."

Jacey pondered this. She wondered how long this was given the fact her mother was immortal.

"Silence!" Zeus yelled.

Athena and Hecate both turned to give sharp looks at Zeus. Zeus coughed awkwardly, even for the king of the gods Athena and Hecate were imitating.

"I mean silence please. We have things we need to discuss." He said.

"I've been waiting for this all day." Aphrodite clapped.

Her hair was shifting between blond and black; Jacey raised an eyebrow. She couldn't believe Evan was her son.

"I want Jacey punished severely; she killed my daughter in cold blood." Hecate hissed.

"It wasn't in cold blood." Athena snapped.

Jacey was surprised to hear her mother defend her so passionately. She didn't even know Athena remembered she existed.

"Sabrina was going to kill all our children, as far as I'm concerned good riddens." Ares shrugged.

"You're just happy for bloodshed." Poseidon said.

Ares laughed. "Well duh, but who isn't?"

Hera raised an eyebrow. "But can you kill someone for something they might do? You didn't know at the time that she would go through with these actions."

"She tried killing us, she was going to kill Nikolai, her own brother." Jacey said.

She turned to Hecate. "Maybe if someone actually acted like a mother and stepped in to help her control her powers-"

Hecate cut her off. Her eyes began to glow with rage.

"Are you insinuating I contributed to her death?" Hecate asked.

Jacey balled her fists up. "Bitch I'm doing more than insinuating, I'm accusing."

"How dare you refer to a goddess in such manner?" Artemins hissed.

"Shut the hell up feminazi." Jacey snapped.

Apollo and Artemins stood up angrily ready to take on Jacey. Athena and Poseidon stepped up at the same time, almost as if to act like her bodyguards.

"Listen, I don't regret what I did." Jacey said shakily.

"I've been thinking about it and if I could do it again I would. I regret that I had to lose a friend, I regret that she was consumed by that dark magic. But I don't regret doing what she begged me to do. Sabrina rather be dead than be a murderous monster. Whatever you do to me, just know that's why I did it. I'm not going to let you all sit here and judge me for doing what had to be done. You may be gods, but you guys don't have control over morality." Jacey ranted.

She received a series of looks that were a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Who exactly do you think you are?" Hera asked.

Jacey looked up and smirked. "I thought I made that clear. I'm Jacey fucking Lambart."

* * *

Evelyn drummed her fingers on bed nervously. Sabrina was dead, Dustin was dead, Sara was dead, Jacey was on trial, she broke Levi's heart, she might be in a relationship with Taylor, and there was a dark prophecy that threatened to destroy all of their lives. And on top of that her favorite show on Netflix was cancelled.

Taylor climbed into her bed and laid next to Evelyn. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Evelyn lied.

Taylor smiled weakly. "I know that's not true."

"I'm not the kind of girl that talks about feelings, I like to just distract myself from them with jokes." Evelyn smirked.

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Is there any other way you would like to distract yourself?" Taylor flirted.

Evelyn blushed. "Aren't you like not into sex."

Taylor nodded. "True my attraction to females is purely romantic, however I am comfortable having sex if my partner is into it. It's not like the human body repulses me, I just don't feel as into it as much I'm into a good conversation I guess."

Evelyn pushed Taylor down gently so she was on top of her. "The Apollo kids are going to be gone for another hour."

Taylor smiled. "Have you done it with a girl before?"

Evelyn smirked. "I've done it a couple times with both genders. Don't worry you're in good hands." Evelyn smiled.

She leaned and kissed Taylor and began to slowly unbutton her shirt. This was good. This is what she needed, human contact. She needed to be intimate with someone. Plus, Taylor was sexy as hell, maybe sweaty sex was what she needed to take her mind off everything. Yet as she and Taylor got further and started to lose pieces of clothing she kept thinking of Levi. The whole time that's what she thought of. His smile, his laugh, how sad he looked when she broke his heart.

When it was over Taylor smiled, Evelyn smiled too. It's not like the sex was bad. It felt good physically, it seemed like both girls knew what they were doing which really enhanced the experience. However, Evelyn felt incredibly guilty for thinking of Levi the entire time. Every time Taylor touched her Evelyn thought of time she and Levi spent together.

"I really like you Evelyn." Taylor smiled.

Evelyn gulped. She just made everything worse. She dug her rabbit hole deeper than she could ever rescue herself from.

* * *

"Hey Mare can we talk?" Cory asked.

Mare turned around to see Cory standing outside of the Arts and Crafts room. Mare sighed.

"What do you want Cory?" Mare asked.

Cory looked down at his feet and sighed. "I was awful to you. I was a dick and I lashed out because I was hurt."

"It's fine." Mare lied.

Cory took a step forward. "No, it's not."

"I really like you Mare, and I'm sorry I hurt you. It hurts me knowing I made you cry; I know I don't deserve but please give me a second chance." He begged.

He took a step closer to her, dangerously close. Mare gulped.

"I, um." Mare fumbled over her words.

Mare took a deep breath and sighed. "I forgive you, but I need time. What you said really shook me. I need time to figure myself out."

Cory stopped. "Oh."

Mare placed her hand on his. "That doesn't mean I don't care for you; believe I have very strong feelings for you. But for right now I need to put a pause on whatever this is. I need to know who Mare is before I can think of becoming your girlfriend."

Cory nodded. "That's reasonable."

Mare smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm so happy you understand."

Cory hugged her back tightly. Not wanting to let go. He was hoping maybe he could get rid of the memories of Sonya. The guilt over what he did. But it still lingered in his mind.

* * *

"We have reached a decision." Zeus said.

Jacey gulped. This was it. This was the moment that would determine your fate.

"The charges against you have been dropped, you killed a dangerous Alpha, one that could have killed hundreds. We thank you." Zeus said.

Jacey frowned. "Don't thank me. Watch over your kids more carefully. So many of us are struggling with our powers or our mental health. We're all just a couple bad days from snapping. Do you know what it's like not fitting into the godly world but knowing you can never be apart of the human one. We're forever split in the middle. We need more guidance and more instruction. You can't just make a baby with a mortal and leave."

"Demeter did you know your son deals drugs because he comes from an unstable home?" Jacey asked.

Jacey turned to Apollo. "Are you aware of how alone Evelyn feels in the world, so alone that she constantly surrounds herself around people, so it creates the illusion she's this happy outgoing girl?"

Jacey turned to Aphrodite. "Your son has never even met you. Did you know he was bullied? Did you know those kids would beat him and emotionally torment him?"

Jacey turned to Hermes. "Did you know Mare constantly takes care of everyone because no one taught her to take care of herself, funny how the daughter of the god of thieves is the most selfless person I know."

Jacey turned to Hecate and sighed. "And Sabrina felt broken, all she wanted was the love of mother who never acknowledged her? Do you think Nikolai is okay either? Do you ever wonder why he keeps pushing his magic to limits his body won't be able to handle?"

"Do any of you care? You only step in when someone dies or some major battle happens, but you can't just be parents out of convenience!" Jacey yelled.

Jacey stopped. She knew went to far this time. The gods were going to kill her.

Hera took a step forward. "You have a point. These gods do need to work on their parenting skills."

"There are many things we could differently." Demeter said quietly.

"You're lucky we're in a merciful mood Jacey, or we would incinerate you on the spot." Zeus warned.

Jacey nodded. She was surprised that they let her live.

"The meeting is adjourned." Zeus announced.

After that the gods began to disperse however Hecate walked over to Jacey. Jacey stopped, bracing herself for the wrath of the goddess of magic.

"I was the one who convinced them not to go through with the charges." Hecate said shakily.

Jacey raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"While they were deliberating, I got an Iris message from Nikolai. He begged me not to punish you, he explained Sabrina's…condition more and the circumstances. I already lost one child, I don't want to lose another by punishing you." Hecate said.

"Nikolai really cares about you." Hecate said.

Jacey nodded. "He's one of my…friends."

Jacey was surprised she could say that. Till a couple weeks ago she told herself she didn't need friends.

"Take care daughter of Athena." Hecate smiled weakly.

Jacey nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"As am I. I'm told you and Sabrina were great friends." Hecate took a step forward and dissappeared in mist.

Jacey was startled by a tap on her shoulder. Jacey turned to see Athena standing before her.

"Hello Jacey." Athena said.

Jacey sighed. She was hoping her mother wouldn't have a serious conversation with her. It's not like Jacey hated her mother, she did have some deep seeded mommy issues like Sonya did. She just preferred not to talk to her.

"Hey Athena." Jacey said awkwardly

"You never call me mom." Athena observed.

Jacey shrugged. "You're observant."

"All of your other siblings call me mom." Athena continued.

"Well you are mom does it matter if I call you it?" Jacey asked.

"I noticed you didn't call me out when you were talking to the others." Athena said.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Well I figured I rather handle my issues alone, I don't need you to step in my life."

"I wish I was there for you more. When you lost your stepmother, when you were pulled from your family…I could have done a lot differently." Athena said.

Jacey was surprised to see her so emotional. She was always told the gods were irresponsible and borderline heartless. Then she thought about it, Athena's father was Zeus, and he wasn't exactly stable. She dealt with her own share of bad godly parents.

"We can't change the past." Jacey said quietly.

"Jacey it's okay to let people in, you don't have to hide your heart behind a wall of glass. You have a beautiful and kind soul. You're not a monster as much as you try to act like it." Athena said.

Jacey blushed. "You're a better mom than you think." Jacey laughed awkwardly.

"Parents aren't supposed to have favorites-"

"Please we all know Annabeth is your favorite." Jacey smirked.

"I was going to say that you were in the top 10." Athena laughed.

"Goodbye Athena, I should probably head back to camp." Jacey said.

Athena nodded. Before she walked off Athena grabbed her arm.

"Be prepared, the worst is yet to come." Athena said.

Jacey frowned. "What does that mean?"

Before she could answer, Athena snapped her fingers and Jacey vanished. Athena turned to look at Apollo who was watching her. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? You warned your daughter, I'm going to warn mine." Athena snapped.

"You better not let Zeus hear you." Apollo warned.

* * *

 **Next: The Haunting Part 1**


	30. The Haunting Part 1

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Taylor daughter of** **Terpsichore**

 **Cami daughter of Nike**

 **Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Ajal**

* * *

After a long day what Mare needed was a nice hot shower. The water was just the right temperature, causing a smile to form on her face. She grabbed her washcloth and soaped it up. However, she stopped when she heard something getting knocked over. That's strange, she could have sworn she was the only one in here.

"Are you okay?" Mare asked.

No one answered Mare frowned that was strange. As she continued showing she could swear she could hear someone breathing. Slow, tired, breathing. Mare gulped; she was getting bad vibes.

"Whoever that is, your joke isn't funny!" Mare yelled.

It was proably one of her sisters playing a prank on her. Then the lights exploded causing Mare to scream and jump back. Her head swam with worry, she opened the door and hopped out of the shower, she was surprised to see no one was there. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body, covering herself.

"Hello!" Mare called out.

Then the second light exploded causing her to scream. Mare took off in a sprint, becoming a blur, she ran and kept running, desperate to put as much distance between her and the bathroom as possible.

* * *

"So you were in the shower when this happened?" Chiron asked.

Mare nodded. She put some clothes and went straight to Chiron after the whole ordeal.

"It was probably someone playing a prank," Jacey said.

Mare shook her head. "Maybe, but this felt different. It felt like someone or something was in there with me."

"Maybe a Hecate kid did an invisibility spell and was trying to be a pervert." Jacey shrugged.

"This is strange," Chiron said.

"First the dead campers and now this." Mare sighed.

Jacey turned to Chiron. "Has there been any updates on them?"

Chiron shook his head. "None at all, they were sent on a quest to retrieve a magical dagger, but the nature of their murder is suspicious."

Mare frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Someone dragged them to camp just to kill them, they knew we would see them, that's why they did it." Chiron said.

Mare gulped. "Does that mean they know where camp is?"

"It is highly likely." Chiron sighed.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Well this day just gets better and better."

* * *

"Evan Morgan, now what are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" Sonya asked.

The two stood by the lake, Evan's back was facing her, trying to tune her voice out.

"Leave me alone Sonya." Evan said.

Sonya raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, you're not happy to see me? Who knew dating a flat chested VSCO girl with the personality of unseasoned chicken, would suddenly make you grow a pair."

"Sonya enough!" Evan yelled.

He spun around to face her. "I am done with your remarks and your attitude"

"Look at you acting like a big boy. What are you going to do Evan? Let my sister die again?" Sonya snapped.

Evan growled. "Shut up."

Sonya rolled her eyes. "I'm done with you Evan."

"You see you always say that, yet you keep coming back. I always thought I was in love with you, but maybe it's the other way around. Maybe you're obsessed with me." Evan said.

Sonya paused. "As if."

"Really? You're telling me you don't have any feelings for me? Well if your so over me, leave me and my girlfriend alone." Evan said.

"Fuck off." Sonya said.

She turned around and began to walk away. Evan was going to chase her when he heard a loud scream. He paused and turned to the source. There was a loud splash in the water. Then another screamed followed

"Someone's drowning." Evan said.

Sonya turned to face him but the boy was already running to the water. He leaped in and began to swim towards the source. As he was swimming, he felt strong hands wrap around his ankle and jerked him backwards. Evan turned to see a small girl with braids pulling at him. She smiled wickedly, showing off a mouth full of fangs.

Evan screamed in fear and shock and tried to pull away but the young girl was on top of him. For a little girl, she had the strength of ten men. Evan screamed, water entering his lungs as the girl wrapped her hands around his neck and began to choke him. Then everything went black.

"Evan!" Sonya called out.

She heard a splash and then silence. What was going on down there. She pulled off her top revealing a bikini and jumped into the water. She swam to the bottom of the lake and she covered her mouth in shock at what she saw. Evan was unconscious and he looked bruised badly.

Tears began to form at Sonya's eyes.

"Somebody help!" She screamed.

She began to shake the son of Aphrodite. "Please wake up Evan!" She yelled.

She began to sob. It felt like her soul was shattering.

"I can't lose you too!" She screamed.

She thought of every time he made her laugh, every time he was there with her, he was always there. Why did she push him away? Everything seemed so unimportant now.

"Help!" Sonya screamed again.

Sonya turned to the unconscious Evan and cried louder. She loved him, she never realized it until now. She loved him.

"What's the matter?" Will Solace asked.

He ran towards Sonya and Evan and gasped. "What happened?"

"He jumped in the water and something attacked him." Sonya panicked.

Will pressed his hands on Evan's chest and began to mutter a prayer. It was in old Greek, a language Sonya was supposed to be studying, but refused to.

When Will finished, Evan shot up with a gasp, coughing up all the water that was in his lungs.

"You're alive," Sonya said relieved.

Evan frowned. "What happened.

He looked at Sonya and blushed when he realized she was on top of him. Sonya coughed awkwardly and quickly crawled.

"We were just making sure you were okay," Will said.

Evan coughed. "We need to talk to Chiron, there's a monster at camp."

"Fuck." Sonya groaned.

* * *

After Evan changed clothes he ran to the Big House. He saw Mare and Jacey talking on the porch.

"Where's Chiron?" Evan asked.

Mare shrugged. "He left."

"What do you mean he left?" Evan panicked.

"He had to go to Olympus and handle something," Jacey explained.

Evan shook his head and began to panic. "Oh no, this is really bad."

"Are you referencing your boy band haircut?" Jacey asked.

"No, I was attacked by a monster," Evan said.

Jacey raised an eyebrow. "Monsters can't get through the barrier."

Mare stopped, she thought back to her experience in the shower.

"Maybe more is going on here than we think," Mare said.

"So we're all alone, with no adult supervision while a monster terrorizes camp. Fuck we're in a horror movie."

* * *

"Nikolai I need to talk to you." Duncan said.

Duncan marched up to the Hecate cabin where Nikolai stood talking to his younger siblings. Since Sabrina died, Nikolai decided to step up. He and Sabrina were the oldest ones in the cabin, with her gone he had to look over about a dozen kids that ranged from thirteen to seven.

"Why don't you guys go practicing levitation spells inside." Nikolai said to his two younger sisters.

The girls eagerly ran inside leaving the boys alone. Nikolai sighed as he turned to Duncan. It's not like Nikolai hated Duncan, he just didn't necessarily like him.

"Can I help you?" Nikolai asked.

Duncan frowned. "I need your help with something…magical."

"Dude are you going to ask me to cast a spell for you, I'm not a fucking genie." Nikolai frowned.

"No, it's just, something weird is happening to my body." Duncan mumbled.

Nikolai laughed. "Are you finally hitting puberty?"

"No jackass. I've been hearing voices, other people's thoughts." Duncan said.

Nikolai frowned. "A mind reader? That makes no sense."

Usually, even if they weren't claimed, if a demigod manifested certain powers you could usually tell what cabin they belonged to. Mind reading, however, was a first. Not even a child of Hecate had manifested an ability like that.

"Nikolai!" Jacey yelled.

The two boys turned to see Mare, Jacey, and Evan standing on their doorstep.

"Jesus, do you need help too?" Nikolai asked.

"Go grab your wand, we got to go kill a monster." Jacey said.

"Yipee, just what I wanted to do today," Nikolai grumbled.

Duncan turned to Nikolai and whispered. "If you don't believe me, how about I tell you what you were thinking about Jacey?"

Nikolai growled and pushed Duncan away. "Shut up, we aren't discussing that, and if you ever read my mind again, I'll put you in a coma."

Duncan held his hands up defensively. "Hey man I can't control this thing yet."

"I'll do some research on your new gift, and try to find out what's causing it." Nikolai said.

"And if you ever tell anyone what was going on in my head, you'll regret it." Nikolai snapped as he followed the trio.

Duncan frowned and chased after them.

"I want to come too," Duncan called.

"Duncan I've seen you're combat skills, we're better off with a toddler missing his hands," Jacey smirked.

Duncan frowned. "Are you kidding me I'm built like a tank." Duncan turned to look at Evan. "This dude looks like he struggles to lift a milk carton."

"Well every team needs its mascot," Jacey said.

Evan frowned, he wasn't sure if he should take offense to that.

"We don't have time to argue, a monster is on the loose." Mare said.

"Wait you mean it's in camp?" Nikolai asked.

"Where is it now?" Duncan asked.

* * *

Mikey was lost and scared. He was playing with his bouncy red ball outside, and then it rolled into the woods. Being the little kid, he was, Mikey ran after it. However somehow, he went too far and he didn't know how to get back. The seven-year-old boy gulped and continued wandering.

"Cory!" He screamed in fear.

No answer. Just the faint sound of the wind. He didn't want to cry, he was a big boy, he promised himself he wouldn't cry.

"Hello!" He called.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked.

Mikey turned to see a girl around his age with long braids that flowed like mist.

Mikey nodded. "Do you know how to get back to camp?"

She smiled. "Don't worry Mikey, I'm going to take good care of you."

Her eyes began to glow red causing Mikey to jump back in fear. Mikey screamed loudly, hoping someone would hear him.

The little girl grinned and opened her mouth revealing a wide set of fangs. "Scream louder, it makes the next part so much more fun."

* * *

 **Next: The Haunting Part 2**

 **Two more chapters till it's over.**


	31. The Haunting Part 2

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Taylor daughter of** **Terpsichore**

 **Cami daughter of Nike**

 **Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Ajal**

* * *

"You look nice." Taylor smirked as she watched Evenlyn approach her.

Evelyn blushed awkwardly. "Thanks."

"I haven't seen you all day." Taylor laughed.

Evelyn nodded. She had been avoiding Taylor, hoping she could sort things out herself.

"You know the Arts and Crafts room is empty." Taylor said as she wiggled a suggestive eyebrow.

Evelyn gulped. "Taylor, I'm really sorry but I think whatever is going on with the two of us needs to stop right now."

Taylor stopped. "What do you mean?"

"Taylor you're a really great girl." Evelyn said.

Taylor crossed her arms. "Don't bullshit me right now. Don't give me the generic it's not you. Let me guess I was just an experiment, right? Test the waters to see if you like girls?"

"No! Of course, you meant more to me than that, I just don't think it's fair to string you along if I'm not a hundred percent certain I have feelings for you." Evelyn said.

"You didn't think to say that before you had sex with me?" Taylor snapped.

Tears started to spill from her eyes. Evelyn reached out to touch her, but Taylor pulled her hand away.

"Leave me alone! Stay away from me." Taylor yelled.

She marched away and headed towards the woods. She needed to clear her head, think of something other than Evelyn.

"Hi Taylor." A voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Mikey smiling at her. However, something about his smile seemed…off.

"Mikey why are you in the woods all by yourself?" She asked.

Mikey smiled wickedly. Taylor could have sworn she saw his eyes flash red.

"Don't be silly, I'm not alone, I have you." Mikey chuckled.

Taylor frowned. "Are you okay?"

Mikey grinned. "Never better."

He opened his mouth and a wide set of a razor sharp fangs appeared, causing Taylor to scream.

He held out his hands and released a powerful shockwave that threw Taylor several feet back. Taylor groaned and sat up, she looked around and was surprised to see he was gone. She frowned. What the hell was happening?

"Peek-a-boo!" Mikey screamed.

Taylor looked up to see him dangling from a tree. The demented boy leaped down and landed near Taylor, Taylor quickly rolled out of the way of his fangs and screamed in fear.

"Stop struggling, it makes it harder to kill you!" Mikey yelled.

" _Hush, little baby don't you_

 _Hush, little baby don't say a word_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird_

 _And if that mocking bird don't sing_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _And if that diamond ring is brass_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass,_ "

Taylor sang, using her siren voice, her powerful tone causing Mikey to stop in his tracks. While he was distracted Taylor took this as an opportunity to grab a tree branch and smash him in the skull. The boy collapsed, causing Taylor to sigh.

"This day just gets better and better."

* * *

"Everybody out!" Nikolai yelled to his siblings.

They all ran out of the Hecate cabin with no objections leaving Evan, Jacey, Nikolai, Mare, and Duncan alone.

"What are you guys doing?" Sonya asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Mare snapped.

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Mare call me when you don't need a kiddy bra."

Sonya turned to look at Evan, he still seemed banged up causing her to frown.

"I saw Evan being attacked and I just wanted to see the progress on our new monster." Sonya said.

"Do you guys have a plan to slay it?" Sonya asked.

"What we do is none of your business." Mare said.

Sonya smirked. "Geez you grind on one girl's crush and all of a sudden you're a whore."

Mare balled her fists up; she hadn't forgot about Sonya's performance at the auditions.

"If there's a monster involved, I want to help hunt it." Sonya said.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

 _To get back at it for hurting Evan._ Sonya thought, causing Duncan to raise an eyebrow.

"Well if we're in a horror movie, it's obvious I'm going to die first. I'm black and a bitch, horror movies love to kill my kind of stereotypes off." Sonya said.

She eyed the group and smirked. "Besides you need me, other than Nikolai all of you are useless."

"I have super speed." Mare frowned.

"Yet you have the body of an Asian schoolboy and the personality of a girl on Wattpad." Sonya claimed.

Jacey took a step forward. "And what makes you so special, I could slit your throat right now and it would proably be the tamest thing I've done in a couple years."

"Aw, that's cute you think you're scary with your Barbie doll blond hair and your bucket full of mommy issues. I can shoot concussive blasts of light, you're gonna need me." Sonya said.

"She has a point, she is powerful." Evan said.

Jacey shot him a glare.

"I can cast a thousand spells that are more useful than Sonya." Nikolai said.

"Yet none of those spells can give you a girlfriend that's not a blow-up doll." Sonya snapped.

"Look, I'm coming with you, end of discussion." Sonya said.

Duncan turned to Nikolai. "Is it true, what she said about this being a horror movie? I ain't trying to be the only brother out here in this summer camp."

"Don't worry you're black, but boring you'll definitely survive." Sonya said.

Sonya turned to look at the others. "Nikolai you're a creepy loner, you're definitely going to die if you're the killer yourself. Jacey and Evan are the nerds, so their proably going to die a humiliating death. Mare on the other hand, the boring virgin with mousy hair, she's our Final Girl."

"Thank you, Sonya, for educating us on horror cinema, now please go fuck off." Jacey smiled.

Before Sonya could fire a comeback, there was a knock on the door.

"Don't answer it." Sonya warned.

"Why not?" Mare asked.

"Bitch, there's a monster outside and you're going to open the door to unknown? I swear to god if I die before you, I'm suing." Sonya complained.

Mare turned to the others and frowned. She had a gut instinct that she should open the door. She slowly started to approach the door.

"God she is the worst final girl ever." Jacey sighed.

Mare opened the door and was surprised to see Taylor carrying an unconscious Mikey.

"Rough night?" Nikolai asked.

"You have no fucking idea." Taylor coughed.

"Why is Mikey unconscious?" Evan asked, concerned.

Taylor frowned. "Long story."

After Taylor filled them in, the gang looked at each other skeptically.

"He attacked you? He's seven." Nikolai frowned.

"I don't think it was him, it was like he was possessed." Taylor frowned.

"Great a little demon boy." Sonya sighed.

She mentally reminded herself to make sure her birth control was up to date.

Evan frowned. "The thing that attacked me in the water, it looked like it was a little girl."

"So, a monster is going around turning kids into monsters?" Duncan asked.

Mare frowned. "I'll go get Cory, he's his brother after all."

The girl turned and ran off, leaving the others alone. Nikolai turned to Duncan and Evan.

"Go in the chest under my bed and grab my rope." Nikolai said.

Evan blushed. "Nikolai why do you have rope?"

Nikolai shrugged. "What do you think? I'm kinky."

Everyone else in the cabin gagged, while he smirked.

"Just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse." Sonya gagged.

"What do we do, are we going to have to.. you know?" Sonya turned to Jacey hoping she could fill in the blanks.

"Are you suggesting we kill a kid? Hell no, that's where I draw the line, I'm not a hitman you can't just call me whenever you guys want to act like pussies." Jacey snapped.

Sonya crossed her arms and turned to Nikolai. "Do you know how to perform an exorcism?"

"You have to be joking, why would I know how to do that?" Nikolai asked.

Taylor frowned. "So, you mean to tell me you can throw fire balls, resurrect animals, levitate objects, and control the mist, but exorcisms are far fetched?"

"Why is everyone so snarky tonight?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more cheerful Nikolai, maybe I lost my happy streak when I was attacked by a fucking toddler with fangs!" Taylor yelled.

A knock on the door was heard and they all turned to see Cory and Mare standing there. Cory frowned when he saw Mikey chained to the bed. He held up his hands, green light started to swirl around his finger tips, the earth started to tremble slightly.

"Why are you doing that to him?" Cory asked.

"Long story short, he's been possessed." Jacey said.

Cory frowned. "What are you talking about? Let him go now."

Taylor stepped between the two. "Something is wrong with him, Cory, we're trying to help him."

"By chaining him to the bed like he's some monster?" Cory asked.

"Cory?" Mikey called out.

Everyone turned to face him and gulped. The boy looked at the teenagers with tears in his eyes. His voice quivering.

"Cory what's going on, get me out of here." Mikey cried.

Nikolai took a step forward. "We can't let you out of here."

Mikey growled. He started to levitate, pulling on the bonds of his chains. Everyone screamed in fear and awe and took a step back.

"This is some white shit!" Sonya yelled.

"Shut up Sonya!" Jacey cursed.

"I said let me go!" Mikey yelled.

His eyes glowed red and his fangs emerged. Cory gulped and took a step forward. He hated seeing his little brother like this. So twisted, this wasn't him. Cory began to cry gently.

"Mikey if you're in there, we're going to help you." Cory said shakily,

Mikey smirked. "Mikey isn't here, I killed him like I'm going to kill all of you."

Mikey muttered a curse, and Cory was sent flying into the wall. The boy grunted as his shoulder slammed into the cabin walls.

"Anísycho Pnévma Sas apallásso, afíno aftó to skáfos pou sas diatázo!" Nikolai chanted.

He held his hands up and began to chant louder. The Not-Mikey laughed.

"Do you think that's going to work demigod?" They hissed.

They opened up their mouth and spit, black liquid squirting out aiming right for Evan. Sonya stepped forward and held out her hand, she fired a blast of light, and once it collided with the liquid it evaporated releasing a heinous smell.

"You saved me." Evan said in disbelief.

"Oh shut up." Sonya growled.

"Anísycho Pnévma Sas apallásso, afíno aftó to skáfos pou sas diatázo! Anísycho Pnévma Sas apallásso, afíno aftó to skáfos pou sas diatázo! Anísycho Pnévma Sas apallásso, afíno aftó to skáfos pou sas diatázo!" Nikolai repeated.

The spell seemed to have no effect on the boy, causing everyone to gulp.

"Why isn't it working?" Jacey asked.

"I've never done something like this before!" Nikolai yelled.

"I'm going to kill all of you!" Mikey yelled.

Nikolai stopped, suddenly he wasn't with Mikey, he was relieving his battle with Sabrina. The darkness her eyes, the anger. Jacey saw Nikolai tensing up and frowned.

"Nikolai what are you doing?" She yelled.

"He's weak like his sister." Mikey hissed.

The words hit Nikolai like a bullet. It felt like the walls were caving in. His words stung his ears, as the memories of Sabrina burned at his soul.

Duncan growled. He had enough of this little boy, especially since he wanted to talk about Sabrina. Reacting on instinct he took a couple steps forward and held out his hand and began to mutter a chant. Not even processing what he was doing, just doing what his body told him was right.

"Pẹlu agbara ẹmi Mo ti le ọ, eṣu ni mo fi sọ ọ di ominira!" Duncan yelled.

Duncan's eyes glowed blue as he began to chant louder and louder. Mikey began to scream, his veins glowing with a heavenly blue light.

Everyone looked at the ordeal in shock.

"What is he doing?" Jacey asked.

Ignoring her, he continued to chant. Eventually, Mikey screamed so loud that it shattered the windows. Blue mist flew out of his mouth flooding the cabin.

Sonya coughed and looked at Duncan and Mikey. The two were silent, then simultaneously they both fell unconscious.

"What the hell just happened?" Mare asked.

* * *

 **Next: I'll Tell You Everything**

 **The next chapter is the finale and some of your questions will be answered. Who will end up with who? Also when this story ends I'll be contacting the people who submitted characters about questions on where they want their characters arcs to go for next season. For those of you didn't submit character don't worry about five new character slots are going to be open for the next season (those who already submitted characters can still submit apply) however, for some of those positions there will be a "casting" call of sorts asking for a specific type of character.**


	32. I'll Tell You Everything

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

 **Evan son of** **Aphrodite**

 **Jacey daughter of Athena**

 **Evelyn** **daughter of Apollo**

 **Cory son of Demeter**

 **Mare daughter of Hermes**

 **Nikolai son of Hecate**

 **Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

 **Nicholas son of Ares**

 **Markie aka Goat Boy**

 **Vee daughter of Dionysus**

 **Levi son of** **Dionysus**

 **Taylor daughter of** **Terpsichore**

 **Cami daughter of Nike**

 **Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

 **Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

 **Duncan and Ajal**

* * *

Duncan groaned as he sat up groggily. His mind spun, and his head felt like someone was smashing nails into head. He sat up slowly and was surprised to see Nikolai hovering over him.

"Take it easy, you performed a powerful exorcism, you're going to need your rest." Nikolai said.

Duncan frowned. "What the are you talking about?"

"Do you not remember last night?" Nikolai asked.

Duncan shook his head. "No, but your mind is telling me everything that I need to know."

"What did I say about reading my mind?" Nikolai growled.

"Sorry, still can't control it yet." Duncan said defensively.

Nikolai rolled his eyes. "Anyhoo, last night when you performed your spell, I realized the language you were speaking in wasn't Greek or Latin, so I research it and learned it was Yoruba. I think someone used Yoruba magic to block your memories, so we need a Yoruba spell to fix it."

Duncan frowned. "What's a Yoruba?"

Nikolai rolled his yes. "You uncultured dick, Yoruba was an ancient African tribe that was split up during the slave trade. Due to how global the slave trade was, remnants of their culture is left all over the world."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Duncan asked.

Nikolai shrugged. "That's what we'll learn from the spell I guess."

"Stay still, this may hurt," Nikolai warned.

"Wait are you serious?" Duncan asked.

Nikolai ignored him and held out his hands. "Ori mu pada ohun ti o sọnu fun mi, Ori mu awọn iranti pada si ọ!"

Both boys frowned when nothing happened.

"Did you do it right?" Duncan asked.

Nikolai frowned and turned to his spell book. "Maybe I said it wrong."

Duncan was about to say something when like magic, he passed out suddenly. Nikolai smirked.

"Serves him right for doubting me. Don't worry Duncan, when you wake up, you're gonna remember everything." Nikolai smirked.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jacey asked.

Ajal was walking towards the infirmary, his face completely nonchalant.

"I'm here to visit Duncan, I heard what happened and wanted to make sure he was okay."

Jacey frowned. "Since when do you care about Duncan?"

"I care about everyone who was on the quest with us, we shared a mutual experience, that's the kind of thing that shapes us." Ajal said coolly.

"Who are you?" Jacey asked.

"Pardon?" He asked.

She frowned. "No one at camp recognizes you, you disappear and reappear like magic. And Sabrina and Leah said you smelled like death, and you were able to choke Sabrina with some kind of spell."

Ajal raised an eyebrow. "You're a smart girl Jacey, I'm sure you already have the answers you're looking for."

Jacey frowned. Could it be?

"You're a child of Thanatos, god of death." Jacey said.

Ajal shrugged. "I was wondering when you were going to figure that out."

"I still have a lot of questions." Jacey said.

"Maybe one day I'll answer them." Ajal laughed.

He leaned in kissed Jacey on the cheek. "Take care Jacey Lambart."

"Where are you going?" Jacey asked.

The boy ignored her and kept walking, causing Jacey to frown. "What the hell."

She was intrigued by the boy, he had been plaguing her thoughts for weeks. The whole mystery of him was fascinating. Where did he stay if not in one of the cabins? How did his powers work? Why did his hair look so soft? Jacey stopped herself at the last question.

"Fuck." She cursed.

She was experiencing one of the worst feelings in her life….having a crush on a boy.

"Am I interrupting something?" Nikolai asked.

Jacey turned to see the son of Hecate watching her.

"What do you mean?" Jacey asked.

Nikolai crossed his arms. "Well it seemed like you and him were sharing an intimate moment."

Jacey scoffed. "Please don't insult me. How's Duncan?"

"He's good, for now. When he wakes up, we'll see if my spell works." Nikolai said.

Jacey smiled weakly. "Thank you."

Nikolai raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Helping Duncan, always helping me, still being there when I need you even after what I did to Sabrina. You're a good friend." Jacey smiled.

Nikolai gulped uncomfortably. He scratched the back of his head, searching for something to say.

"It's not a big deal. I'd do anything for my friend." Nikolai coughed.

* * *

"Mare let me explain, I messed up really badly, and I wish I never did it. I should have never done that to someone I love."

Mare growled and punched him in the face, causing the boy to collapse on the ground. The girl had a fist of iron, his head spun and rang like a bell.

"You don't get to be sorry; you don't get to love me, you don't deserve it. Stay away from me Cory Santos." Mare yelled.

She marched off, determined not to let the son of Demeter see her cry. She kept walking until she bumped into Jacey. Jacey raised an eyebrow as the girl fell into her. She began to sob into her orange T-Shirt.

"Mare what's wrong?" Jacey asked.

"It's Cory, he…he had sex with Sonya." Mare cried.

Jacey growled. "I'm going to kill both of them."

Mare wasn't sure if she was serious, and gave off a weak awkward laugh.

"It doesn't matter, it was my own fault for letting him in, for trusting him." Mare sobbed.

Jacey frowned. "The person that made the mistake is him, not you Marelina."

Mare nodded weakly. "It just hurts a lot."

Jacey nodded. "I know but lucky for you, you have good friends to get you through this.

* * *

Cory was planting in the garden in front of the Demeter cabin. Cory smiled, being around the flowers was really soothing. He wasn't sure if it was because he was the son of Demeter or if it was because his father was farmer. While his back was turned he felt two soft hands wrap around his eyes.

"Peek-a-boo guess who." Mare laughed.

Cory smiled. "I wonder who it could be."

Mare removed her hands and sat down on the ground with him.

"How's Mikey?" Mare asked.

Cory sighed. "He's been asleep all day. When he wakes up, I'm sure he's going to have a lot of questions."

"I shouldn't have let that happen to him." Cory sighed.

Mare placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't blame yourself you had no idea, that would happen to him."

Cory looked up at Mare and smiled weakly. "I don't deserve you."

"Come on, Cory don't get down on yourself, you're a great guy. You're caring and funny-"

"I had sex with Sonya." Cory blurted tears falling from his eyes.

Mare stopped, she gulped. "That's not funny."

"I don't know what came over me, I was so messed up and she was there." Cory cried.

He fell to the ground and looked up at her, a sobbing mess. His curls sticking to his face.

"I'm sorry Mare, I wish I never did it." He cried.

"When?" Mare said calmly.

Cory swallowed the lump in his throat. "The night of the dance."

"So you stood me up, to have sex with Sonya? The girl who's been mean to be ever since she's got there." Mare said coolly.

"Mare let me explain, I messed up really badly, and I wish I never did it. I should have never done that to someone I love."

Mare growled and punched him in the face, causing the boy to collapse on the ground. The girl had a fist of iron, his head spun and rang like a bell.

"You don't get to be sorry; you don't get to love me, you don't deserve it. Stay away from me Cory Santos." Mare yelled.

She marched off, determined not to let the son of Demeter see her cry. She kept walking until she bumped into Jacey. Jacey raised an eyebrow as the girl fell into her. She began to sob into her orange T-Shirt.

"Mare what's wrong?" Jacey asked.

"It's Cory, he…he had sex with Sonya." Mare cried.

Jacey growled. "I'm going to kill both of them."

Mare wasn't sure if she was serious, and gave off a weak awkward laugh.

"It doesn't matter, it was my own fault for letting him in, for trusting him." Mare sobbed.

Jacey frowned. "The person that made the mistake is him, not you Marelina."

Mare nodded weakly. "It just hurts a lot."

Jacey nodded. "I know but lucky for you, you have good friends to get you through this."

* * *

Levi was on his bed, trying to take a catnap before dinner, when a loud knock on his door was heard. Levi groaned and sat up straight. Levi hoped it wasn't Evan looking for Vee, he was started to get tired of his puppy dog eyes.

He opened it and was surprised to see Evelyn standing on his doorstep. She smiled weakly.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." He said.

Evelyn sighed and bit her lip. "I know what I want. I want to be with you Levi, you're always the one I wanted to be with. I just got so caught up, and I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner, but I now know that it's you." She said.

Levi crossed his arms and sighed.

"Okay."

Evelyn's face fell. "Okay?"

"What do you want me to say Evelyn? You magically decided you wanted to be with me, after you ghosted me and had sex with some random chick. After that then you decided I was good enough. I'm not going to be you're second choice." Levi said weakly.

Evelyn didn't realize how wrong her actions were till then. "I should have been more open with you."

"You should have." Levi sighed. "Look I don't hate you, I forgiven you for everything, but I can't just fall into this loop with you. I can't be anything more than you friend."

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She forced a smile and nodded.

"Cool, just friends. I should proably get going…it was..umm.. it was nice talking to you." Evelyn said and ran off before Levi could respond.

* * *

"Hey Evan." Evan turned to see a tall boy with spiked pink hair walking towards him.

Evan raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

The boy handed him a letter. "The name's Eli, I'm Sonya's brother, she asked me to give this to you."

Evan frowned and opened the letter. It was written her pretty handwriting, her style was so unique, it made Evan smile. He stopped when he thought of Vee. He gulped and read the letter.

 _Dear Evan Morgan,_

 _There are a couple things I wanted to say to you. First, I've been awful to you these last couple years. That's because I hate that I love you. I hate that I think about you every day, and I hate that I care more about you that I do about anyone else in the whole world._

 _I hate you because Mia felt close enough to tell about her issues, and not me. I hate that you didn't tell me. I hate that because I loved both of you so much, and I made you guys my world._

 _When I went away for the summer, I changed everything about that way no one else could ever hurt me. I learned from kids like Gigi, and hurt people so badly they could never think of hurting me._

 _I still felt miserable, because I didn't have the two people that mattered most to me. Even when you tried talking to me every day, I still felt lonely because I felt I didn't deserve your love. Now you've moved on and I'm happy that she makes you happy. It's time I let you go and let you move on with your life._

 _I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to you over these last couple years. I'm sorry for attacking you at the dance. I'm sorry that I couldn't accept the fact that I was in love with you, when I had the chance. I know I'm the problem, that's why I'm going to fix it._

 _By the time you received this letter, l would have been gone for hours. I left camp this morning and I'm not coming back. Nobody here wants me around, I don't blame them. I was awful to everyone. I lied to and manipulated every at that camp._

 _You'll never have to worry about me again, because I'll stay out of your life._

 _Goodbye Evan, and thank you for the memories._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sonya Anna Marie Lavender_

Evan dropped the letter angrily. "Where is she?"

Eli shrugged. "She left this morning and said she had business to take care of."

Evan shook his head. Sonya couldn't be gone; she would be back. This was probably another cruel joke she's playing on him. He shook his head. She would be back. He kept saying that in his head.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked.

"Just get out please." Evan said.

When Eli left, Evan collapsed on his bed and broke down. Tears stained his sheets.

* * *

Evelyn needed a distraction, that's why Rachel's cabin was the perfect place to be. She had a flat screen TV and an X-Box, Apollo was always giving her nice things. Of course, Rachel never said Evelyn could go in there, but since she was the oracle, Evelyn chalked it up to borrowing from family.

When she walked into her cave so she was surprised to see that it was a mess. Papers and clothes were thrown all over the floor, there were several stains of the carpet, and scribblings on the wall in what looked to be black sharpie.

"What the hell?" Evelyn frowned.

She walked over to the wall and looked at one of the writings. Her jaw dropped at what was written. She began to read it aloud.

"Brother against sister,

Darkness against light

Under Camp-Half Blood lies something sinister

The Bringer of death will arise on Blood Night

Carved by wisdom's dagger under the heavenly ring

Many will die so he can be king." She gulped.

It was the rest of the prophecy. What did it mean? It sure did talk about a lot a of death and destruction. She kept walking until she stepped on some papers. She frowned and picked it up, it looked like a ripped page of a diary. She gulped when she realized it was a list of names: Evelyn, Jacey, Nikolai, Sonya, Evan, Taylor, Levi, Vee, Duncan, Nicholas, Tekat, Mare, Cory, Ajal, Leah, Cami, and Sabrina. Some names were underlined, some were circled. Evelyn frowned when she looked at Sabrina's name, it was crossed out.

That didn't make sense. Rachel wasn't here when Sabrina died, that must have meant she knew before. She knew Sabrina was going to die and she did nothing. Evelyn growled.

"What the hell is this Oracle hiding." Evelyn snapped.

She flipped the page and screamed at what it said in bold black letters: YOU'RE NEXT.

* * *

Once dinner came around, Levi asked Chiron for permission to play some music so the kids could dance. It was almost summertime, and they could all use a nice distraction from the events that happened so far.

Levi smirked as he stood on the makeshift podium and grabbed the mic.

"I thought you said you were going to play some music!" Jacey yelled.

"I am the music!" Levi laughed.

 **Levi: Mirror, mirror on the wall, Don't say it, 'cause I know I'm cute (ooh, baby)**

Jacey rolled her eyes. "He's ridiculous."

Mare smiled. "I love this song."

The two girls sat alone, they looked up to see Vee and Evan approaching their table.

"There's the lovebirds." Mare laughed.

Vee blushed. "Calm down Mare, we've only been dating for a week."

Jacey noticed something was wrong with Evan and looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" Jacey asked.

Evan forced a fake smile. "I'm great."

 **Levi: Louis down to my drawers, LV all on my shoes (ooh, baby). I be drippin' so much sauce got a bitch lookin' like RAGÚ (ooh, baby). Lit up like a crystal ball,That's cool, baby, so is 's how I roll.**

Nicholas stomped over the table and sat down dramatically causing Mare to raise an eyebrow.

"Something you wanted to talk about?" Mare laughed.

"For months, I've been trying to tell Tekat how I feel about her, but something always gets in the way." Nicholas sighed.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Evan asked.

Nicholas frowned. "That didn't work out the last time."

"Nicholas, we're young and we're demigods, you never know when you'll find a chance at happiness. So I say you seize the day and go get that flowerchild." Jacey said.

Everyone turned to look at Jacey in shook, causing her to frown.

"What?"

"That's the most uplifting thing I've ever heard you say." Mare laughed.

"Oh shut up." Jacey laughed.

Nicholas nodded. "I'm going to go ask her."

 **Levi: If I'm shinin', everybody gonna shine (yeah, I'm goals)  
I was born like this, don't even gotta try (now you know)  
I'm like chardonnay, get better over time (so you know)  
Heard you say I'm not the baddest, bitch, you lied.**

Nicholas walked over to Tekat and gulped. "Hi Tekat."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, Nicholas."

"Okay, so I've been trying to say this for months…but there's always been something in the way and I just wanted to say-"

Tekat laughed. "Nicholas do you want to dance?"

Nicholas blushed before laughing awkwardly. "I would love to."

Meanwhile Taylor and Nikolai sat at their own table drinking fruit punch. Taylor turned to look at Nikolai.

"Why don't you sit with your friends?" Taylor asked.

Nikolai sighed. "They're not my friends, not really at least. Sabrina hung out with them, and I hung out with Sabrina. We're mutual acquaintances."

He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to you and Evelyn?"

"People grow apart." Taylor sighed.

"I'm sorry she hurt you." Nikolai frowned.

Taylor laughed weakly. "It's all good, their all plenty of girls in the sea."

She smirked. "Speaking of girls, is there a girl you have your eyes on."

Nikolai gulped. He thought of Duncan's comment.

 _Why don't I tell you what you were thinking about Jacey?_

Then suddenly his mind was flooded with the image of Jacey stabbing Sabrina in the heart.

"There's no one." Nikolai laughed.

Taylor looked at Levi singing and smiled. "I think it's time both of us, find true happiness."

Taylor stood up and began to sing.

 **Taylor: It ain't my fault that I'm out here gettin' loose  
Gotta blame it on the Goose  
Gotta blame it on my juice, baby  
It ain't my fault that I'm out here makin' news  
I'm the pudding in the proof  
Gotta blame it on my juice  
Ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee  
Blame it on my juice, blame it, blame it on my juice  
Ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee  
Blame it on my juice, blame it, blame it on my juice (ooh, baby).**

Levi smiled when Taylor began singing. He motioned for her to join him on stage, and the two begun a duet.

 **Levi and Taylor: No, I'm not a snack at all  
Look, baby, I'm the whole damn meal (ooh, baby)  
David, you ain't bein' slick  
Don't dare try to cop a feel (ooh, baby)  
The juice ain't worth the squeeze  
If the juice don't look like this (like this, like this, like this)  
Hold up, boy, please  
Don't make me have to take your bitch (how I roll)**

"Great Taylor and Levi are friends, I'm sure they can bond over their mutual hatred of me." Evelyn sighed.

She sat down at Jacey's table and sighed. Jacey turned to look at her, her hair was a mess and it looked like had been crying. Jacey felt like she could sense her soul crumbling.

"What's wrong?" Jacey asked.

Evelyn laughed. "Everything is great."

Evelyn was delirious at this point. With everything that she just learned. She grabbed a cup of fruit punch and downed it.

"Let's dance!" She screamed.

Leah and Cami saw Evelyn and laughed.

"Someone's having fun." Leah smirked.

Cami nodded she looked at Leah and smiled. She looked so beautiful under the campfire light.

"Look there's something important that I really wanted to tell you." Cami said.

 **Levi and Taylor: If I'm shinin', everybody gonna shine (yeah, I'm goals)  
I was born like this, don't even gotta try (now you know)  
I'm like chardonnay, get better over time (so you know)  
Heard you say I'm not the baddest, bitch, you lied (you lied)**

"Taylor's a really good singer." Leah smiled.

Cami frowned. She looked between Leah and Taylor. She noticed a spark in Leah's eyes.

"Uh yeah, I guess she is." Cami said.

"She's pretty cute too." Leah said.

She turned to look at Cami. "What is it you were going to ask me?"

"Nothing, Leah, just forget about it." Cami frowned.

 **Levi and Taylor: It ain't my fault that I'm out here gettin' loose  
Gotta blame it on the Goose  
Gotta blame it on my juice, baby  
It ain't my fault that I'm out here makin' news  
I'm the pudding in the proof  
Gotta blame it on my juice**

"Nikolai!" A loud voice screamed.

Everyone turned to see Duncan running towards them. Nikolai raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone it worked, I remember everything, I'm-"

He was cut off by a loud thunderclap that caused everyone to cover their ears. After that everything happened so fast. There was a flash of light, then a lightning bolt hit Duncan in the chest. People were screaming and shouting, however the thunder left people momentarily death.

Jacey and Nikolai ran to his side.

Mare gulped. "Is he alive?"

* * *

 **And cut, that is season 1 people. We'll be back in a week or two with season 2. How did you guys like this finale? Any thoughts on the season as a whole. If there's anything you want to discuss, please feel free to PM me. Season 2 apps are already up, you can just click on my profile and go to it.**


End file.
